


滚楼

by 沐泷 (Mulong)



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M, 德云社 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:34:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 94,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23244100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mulong/pseuds/%E6%B2%90%E6%B3%B7
Summary: 【洋务买办良x名伶姨太太堂】民国架空背景*双性生子（没有女人）💕文案💕十年前，周航被孟鹤堂从冰凉的河水里救出来，从此将这个人心心念念地刻在心里。十年后，周九良重新归来，没想到孟鹤堂已经嫁给了德租界的洋人总督做姨太太。⭕️其实就是一个小周和小孟tq的故事啦~⭕️放心吧一定会HE的，德国人没啥戏份，而且很快下线，基本可以无视，不虐不虐，是个长篇，欢迎跳坑~
Relationships: 周九良/孟鹤堂, 尚九熙/何九华, 杨九郎/张云雷, 烧饼/曹鹤阳, 谢金/李鹤东
Comments: 5
Kudos: 50





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> LOFTER ID：沐泷

一九零六，清光绪三十二年，十月初一送寒衣。

天津卫刘庄儿浮桥渡头，有些年头儿的旧船上下来一行人，有大有小，有男有双，多数人都穿着补丁衣裳，只有一个成年男子和一个少年双儿穿得像样一些，也不过是一身青灰色的细棉布大褂，不加棉，根本挡不住北方河边灌进领口的硬风。

这两个人先下了船，后面跟着的壮汉和小子们抬着箱笼鱼贯而出，跟着下了船。这是从老家过来闯码头的春来班，在老家算是有头有脸的名戏班儿，不过到了这人生地不熟的天津卫，那也就是进了油锅的一滴菜籽油，在这王公贵族、遗老遗少、洋人买办所在的地界儿，丝毫不新鲜，翻不起一点儿浪花。

好在他们还有个能培养成台柱子的好苗子，班主一边儿盯着小子们搬东西——拢共就这么点儿家当，可禁不起损耗——一边儿转着手里的核桃盘算着。

这冷硬的风跟甩人耳刮子似的吹得人脸疼，孟鹤堂吸了吸鼻子，低下头把脸往大褂的立领里再埋一点儿，想用双手捂住耳朵不叫风吹，又舍不得从有点儿热乎气儿的袖子里拔出来。

“有人落水啦——救命啊——”

不知是谁喊了这么一嗓子，原本并不算嘈杂的渡头霎时人声鼎沸，河道两边的人都放下了手里的活计跑到岸边凑热闹，已经有几个大汉扒了厚衣裳，“噗通噗通”跳下和去捞人。

“那是漕帮的人吧？”

“那当然了，除了漕帮的谁还有这么好的水性？”

“诶，你看见是谁掉下去了吗？”

“嗯……好像是个小孩？”

孟鹤堂听着看着热闹的人说话，也跟着班主挤过去看，他躲在班主身后，只露出一个脑壳顶和一双杏核眼，盯着冰凌凌的河面。

不一会儿，两个大汉就捞了个小男孩上来，瞧着也就十岁上下，倒是挺壮实的。小孩在冷水里泡得脸色发青，灌了一肚子的水，漕帮的人有经验，先给他把水挤出来，把水吐出来这人就差不多能活。

“咳咳……”

围观的人群“哗”地就炸开了，“好了好了，救回来了！快去找大夫！”

这时候已经是半下午了，冬日天短，太阳眼见着就要落山，现在去喊大夫，等大夫过来，这小孩就能冻得够呛了。

岸边有做茶铺买卖的，从自家铺子里拎了两条长板凳过来，把小孩摆上去躺好，又拿了热茶来给刚才下水的大汉们喝来暖身。

孟鹤堂悄悄地拉了拉班主的袖子，朝他眨眨眼。

班主姓孟，名桥思，算是他的师父兼养父，当年从人贩子手里把四岁的孟鹤堂买回来，从小养在身边儿教本事。孟班主唱戏之余还会点儿医术，平时戏班子里的人有个头疼脑热的，都是班主给瞧的。

既然儿子求了，孟桥思一琢磨，现在救了这小孩也能给戏班子打出点名号好在此地立足，渡头人多口杂，不出明天，春来班的名头就能传遍半个天津卫，是个稳赚不赔的买卖。

“各位，各位让一让，在下懂些医术，让我给这孩子瞧瞧吧。”孟桥思将手里的核桃塞给孟鹤堂，一撩大褂往人群里去了。

闻言人们纷纷让开一条小路，让他过去。孟桥思今年其实也才三十多岁，一身青色大褂衬得他皮肤很白，从小唱戏的身段自不必说，不上扮相的时候看便是个翩翩公子。这卖相，他说他会治病，人们顿时就信了八九分。

他走到小孩跟前坐在另一条长凳上给他把脉，“问题不大，呛得水已经咳出来了，河水冰冷，晚上可能会伤寒发热，吃几服药发汗也就好了。”

说完他又顺便给漕帮大汉把了把脉，一边留下药方，口中夸赞，“漕帮兄弟义薄云天，这数九寒天还奋不顾身下河救人，孟某当真是佩服，这药钱就我掏了，算是我谢兄弟们的。”

其实他身上的钱也不算多，只是穷家富路，从老家过来闯名头，自然把全部家当都带在身边，几服药钱还算掏得起。

“先生太客气了，也真是个热心人。”漕帮众人讲义气，闻言都很是感动，拍着胸脯道，“孟先生这般好心人，往后就是我漕帮的兄弟，有难处尽管来找兄弟们，兄弟们旁的不行，力气倒还能有一把子！”

孟桥思拱手笑道，“那小弟可是沾了便宜了。”

之后便叫了腿脚快的小子去药铺开药，孟桥思与众人闲聊，便说出自己是初到贵地的戏班班主，听说天津卫贵人多，便带着一大家子人来讨口饭吃。如今刚下船，尚未来得及找落脚的地方安置下来。

漕帮乃是本地的地头蛇，街面上人面广，那三个漕帮大汉里打头的还是个堂主，姓王名虎的，便热情地帮着张罗了起来。

孟桥思与人寒暄不提，孟鹤堂从他身后出来，凑到长凳边上看那小孩，见他双眼紧闭，两条粗黑的眉毛拧成了两条毛毛虫，身上的湿衣服还滴滴答答地滴着水，便帮他拧了拧。不过现下谁都没有富裕的干净衣裳给他换上，只能在旁边放上个火盆烤一烤。

小孩冻得脸色青紫，嘴唇发白干裂，孟鹤堂从怀里掏出帕子来在茶杯里沾了湿了，又挤到他唇上。挤了几次不当事，他又托着小孩的脑袋起来，小心翼翼地喂他喝了半碗水，倒是没撒。

去拿药的小子确实腿脚跑得飞快，气喘吁吁地带着一大捆药包回来，杨虎摸出几枚铜钱儿扔给他，“二狗子，叫你娘买点菜，送到东孙台胡同去。”

“诶！”二狗子响亮地答应一声，又跑远了。

东孙台胡同便是杨虎给春来班寻的落脚处了，那胡同里有两套挨着的空院子，正好住下他们这二十来个人。

孟桥思自然是千恩万谢，“今日来的匆忙，等小弟都收拾好了，请杨大哥和两位兄弟来家里吃饭。”

杨虎是个糙汉子，不计较出身，便是知道了孟桥思是个戏子也并未露出丝毫轻蔑之色，闻言便哈哈一笑，“那老哥可就等着了。”

另外两个大汉也笑道，“多谢孟老板，咱们一定去多多吃酒！”

如此带人去了东孙台胡同，归置箱笼不提，那个落水的小孩也捎带着给带回去了。

孟鹤堂只道，“送佛送到西，救人就到底，爹，咱就收留他几日吧，你瞧他这可怜劲儿的，扔出去没人管可就是死路一条了。”

私下里，孟鹤堂都是直接管孟桥思叫爹的，这师徒父子二人也是亲近的很。

“知道你心善，你爹我难不成就是个丧良心的狠心人？”孟桥思接过孟鹤堂殷勤递上的热帕子擦脸，声音被冒着热气的毛巾盖住有些闷，“让他先住你那屋儿吧，这几天你过来跟爹睡。他就归你管了，刚搬过来人人都有一堆事儿要忙，你没活儿干就去照顾那小孩吧。”

“诶！”孟鹤堂清亮地答应一声，笑得甜嘴也甜，“爹你可真好，是个顶顶好的大善人！”

“小兔崽子就知道说好话，给老子滚球。”孟桥思将帕子甩回孟鹤堂手里，笑骂道。

孟鹤堂便嘿嘿地一蹦一跳地跑出去了，身后孟桥思还在喊，“练功不许给我偷懒！”

“知道啦！”

杨虎叫二狗子送的菜已经放到厨房里归置好了，在戏班打杂的陈叔负责做饭，还有几个小师弟在厨房里给他打下手。孟鹤堂去了之后跟他们打了招呼之后就翻出来个小砂锅，给那个捞上来的小孩熬药。

“陈叔，一会儿吃什么？”孟鹤堂等着水煮开，跟陈叔打听晚饭。

“窝窝头就咸菜，”陈叔跟他开玩笑，“小孟儿饿了？”

孟鹤堂吸吸鼻子，坐在火炉边上身上暖和了不少，“我不饿，我就是想问问您能不能给煮点粥，给那个小孩吃。”

陈叔哐哐地拿刀剁鱼，这也是杨虎送来的，他们三个人下水救人，一个人托着小孩上来，另外两个也没空手，带上来好几条鱼。

“行，没问题，”陈叔道，他是个心软的可怜人，就喜欢孩子，可惜自己一辈子没孩子，看见别的小孩遭罪他也心疼，“叔多煮一点儿，你也喝两碗，小米粥养人，不给你爹喝。”

“嘿嘿嘿，谢谢陈叔。”

黑黢黢的汤药在小炉子上座着，正好吃完晚饭也熬好了，孟鹤堂打了声招呼就端着药和粥进了自己的房间。

小小的一间，正房东边的厢房，留一扇纸糊的窗户，窗纸破了两三个洞，能灌进来一丝一丝的邪风。房间里没点灯，地上放着一个火盆，倒还不算黑。孟鹤堂进屋把托盘放在桌子上，走到床边上看小孩。

床上的小孩已经换了一身衣裳，是孟鹤堂小时候的旧衣服，穿在他身上有点瘦，不过现在这个年头，穷人的衣服都是不怎么合身的，也没几个人在意这个。

十来岁的小男孩，还是一副没张开的团子样，前半拉头是光的，有些青头茬，后半拉打着辫子，现在也散开了。孟鹤堂趴在床边上看他，还是个小孩子啊，他伸手把指尖放在小孩的鼻头上，鼻子倒是很挺也很大。

火盆里烧着便宜的碳，出烟，还有声音，孟鹤堂摸摸小孩的额头，感觉不是很热，打算叫人起来吃饭吃药。

“诶……”他伸手刚要推人，就对上了小孩睁开的眼睛。

那眼睛不大，睁开了也有一层眼皮半耷拉在眼球上，眼神先是茫然了一瞬，又很快聚起光，警惕地看着孟鹤堂，小脸儿也绷的死紧。

瞧他这个样，孟鹤堂就给他说了情况，“总之就是我求我爹把你带回来了，你现在发烧了，得赶紧吃药，先喝粥吧。”

小孩没说话，只是盯着他看，他起身去端粥的时候目光也追着他，过了一会儿才哑着嗓子说，“我想喝水。”

说完像是被自己这嗓音吓了一跳，摸了摸自己的喉咙。

孟鹤堂把粥放在床头上，又去给他倒水，“没事儿，你嗓子哑也是因为发烧了，等好了就没事儿了。”

回来把水杯递给小孩，又问，“你自己能喝吗？端得住吗？”不等小孩回答，他又将水杯直接举到小孩嘴边，“算了吧，还是我喂你喝吧。”

小孩看着他有些无语，默默地就着他的手喝了一杯水。

“我喂你喝粥吧？”喂了水，孟鹤堂觉得自己应该照顾人认真一点。

小孩马上自己端起碗，表示可以自己吃，不需要喂。

于是孟鹤堂就坐在床边看他喝粥，粥很烫，小孩虽然很饿但是也只能一口一口地吃，他道，“我叫孟鹤堂，你叫什么？”

小孩咽下一口粥，垂下眼吹了吹勺子，过了一小会儿道，“周航。”

孟鹤堂去给自己倒了杯水，催促他，“快点吃，一会儿药该凉了，凉了就更难喝了。”然后接着问，“你多大了，有十岁吗？我今年十五岁。”

周航点点头，“我十岁。”

他吃完了粥，将碗还给孟鹤堂，然后在孟鹤堂皱巴着的一张脸里一口闷了汤药。

“你可太厉害了，”孟鹤堂给他比了个大拇指，“这么苦的药都敢一口闷。”

苦味还在周航的嘴里徘徊，他直挺挺地躺在床上努力不再把药吐出来，顾不上谦虚孟鹤堂的夸奖。

突然嘴里被塞进来个东西，一股酸酸甜甜的味道在口腔里弥漫开，开始不自觉地疯狂分泌唾液——是话梅。

“给你吃，吃了就不苦了。”孟鹤堂喂了周航一颗之后又自己吃了一颗，说话的时候话梅就顶在他的腮帮子上，一股一股的像只仓鼠。不过周航没见过仓鼠，只觉得像只刚会打洞的小耗子。

话梅酸酸甜甜的，一下子就激起了周航的眼泪，才十岁的小男孩突然就哭花了脸，吓了孟鹤堂一大跳，“怎，怎么了？你怎么突然哭了？”

孟鹤堂慌乱地拿袖子给周航擦眼泪，刚才袖子上蹭的炉灰一下全蹭到周航的脸上去了，更像只小花猫了。

“别哭啊，为什么啊？告诉孟哥好不好？”孟鹤堂没办法，只能抱住小孩在怀里，一下一下地拍他的背，轻声地哄他，“不哭了，不哭啊，乖啊，孟哥在呢，航航不哭了。”

小孩头扎在孟鹤堂怀里，呜呜呜地哭了一会儿，最后哭累睡着了。

孟鹤堂把他放回去盖好被子，虽然不知道他为什么哭，不过想想他小小年纪一个人落水没人管，刚刚又哭得那么难过，大约也是家里遭了难吧。

哎……世道不好，没人过得像个人。

转天，孟鹤堂起来帮着陈叔做好早饭，然后端着饭碗来和周航一起吃。

周航哭过了之后好像比昨天活泼了一点，孟鹤堂问他为什么哭，他说是家人都去世了，心里难过。

孟鹤堂心疼地摸摸他的毛头，“都过去了，以后孟哥照顾你。”

周航人不大，但是心里拎得贼清，昨天孟鹤堂跟他絮絮叨叨地就把戏班的事儿说了个七七八八，道，“不用，我不拖累你，你自己还没混上饭呢。”

“嘿，”孟鹤堂不乐意了，原本在呼噜毛头的手在他后脑勺上招呼一下，“我怎么没混上饭，我告诉你，我可以要成名角儿的。等我成了角儿，照顾一个你那不是绰绰有余。”

他捏着周航脸，烧了两天脸颊上的肉少了，露出些锋利的骨相来，很是倔强。

周航依旧嘴硬，好似要维系小男孩的自尊，“不要，我自己给自己找饭，以后我还能照顾你。”

孟鹤堂被他逗笑了，“人不大，志气倒是不小，好啊，那孟哥可就等着以后我的周宝宝发达了来照顾你孟哥了。”

周航被他“周宝宝”三个字叫得脸一红，不过依然道，“以后我照顾你。”

连着喝了三天药，周航的烧退了，小孩子身体好恢复的很快，退了烧就关不住了，非要下地，下了地就在院子里帮忙干活，特别有眼力劲儿，一天下来跟戏班儿里的人都混熟了，上上下下都挺喜欢他。

孟鹤堂平时要练功，之前为了照顾周航耽误了一点功课，现在都要加紧补回来。孟桥思在教功夫这件事上是一点商量也没有的，如果抗议，那就再翻倍。

周航蹲在台阶上看孟鹤堂吊嗓子、练身段，只觉得这个人怎么看怎么好看，就想这样一直看下去，永远不离开他。可是他还有事情要做，全家上下三十五口人的性命还背在他身上，等着他去报仇。

他必须要走了。

如今人们兴起了用外国传过来的阳历数日子，冬日冷得很，孟鹤堂和周航晚上躲在厚棉被里说着话，周航绞尽脑汁地想说更多的话来让孟鹤堂开心一点，更开心一点，以后能记住他一点，就一点点就行。

说着说着，孟鹤堂的声音就停下了，变成了平稳的呼吸声，他练了一天的功，很累了，说着话就睡着了。

周航被他抱着，十岁的男孩子比十五岁的双儿身量还要小很多。周九良借着从破洞的窗纸漏进来的月光认真地看着孟鹤堂，用眼睛将他的模样深刻地记在自己的脑子里。

今天是下弦月，月光不甚明亮，星星也很多。

周航默默地想着，月圆是团聚的日子，他现在走了，等到月圆的时候，他们就会重逢了吧。

一直睁着眼熬到深夜，在确认孟鹤堂睡熟了之后，周航悄悄地从他怀里出来，爬下床穿鞋。他向房门的方向走了两步，又扭头去看孟鹤堂。孟鹤堂是面朝里睡的，他站在这里只能见到一个圆润的后脑勺。周航紧抿着唇，心里按下决定，他会回来的，他一定会回来的。

他轻轻地推开房门，一只脚迈出去一半悬在门槛上，又收回来合上门，快步走到孟鹤堂的梳妆台前，拿了根他平时梳头发用的头绳，湖蓝色的。

周航将那根湖蓝色的头绳揣进怀里，重新打开房门快步走出去。

幼小单薄的身影灵巧地翻过不高的院墙，周航消失在了黑暗的夜色中。


	2. Chapter 2

十年后。

一九一六年，民国四年，北洋政府当权。

十年时间，可以什么都不变；十年时间，也可以连天都换了。

世道变了。

大清国亡了。宣统帝废了。现在的大总统是袁大头。

这十年，可以说很长，也可以说一眨眼。

周九良，也就是十年前的周航，在十年前的一去不回头之后，又以洋务买办的新身份，重新回到了天津卫。

十年可以做的事情有很多，周九良给家人报了仇，夺回了还剩下的一部分家产，有了新的身份和行当，在上流圈子里混得也算是有了些头脸。

是春天到来了，风却一点都没有变得和煦。卷着北方的尘土在路上给每一个行人的衣服都罩上了一层棕灰色。

周九良从康迪亚克俱乐部三楼的包厢里出来，下楼的时候听到二楼的宴会厅的喧闹，里面还有小提琴和钢琴的伴奏音乐传出来，服务生说里面是德租界的总督在开宴会。

“德租界的总督，”周九良在脑海中过了一遍天津卫各个租界的掌权人，“罗尔夫·施密特？”

“是他，”服务生道，“听说这次宴会他带着新娶的太太，那可是咱们天津卫响当当的名角儿孟小仙儿，上个月刚嫁过去。”

“孟小仙儿？唱戏的？”周九良上个月刚从欧洲回来，只熟悉了一下天津卫的军政商要员，对于这种民间名人还没有涉猎。

“可不是，”服务生见他感兴趣，为了能多拿些小费，便介绍得更卖力了，说起孟小仙儿可谓是眉飞色舞，“您是外地来的吧，咱们孟小仙儿在天津卫谁不知道？那可是春来班的名角儿……”

听到春来班，周九良的眉头狠狠一跳，心中升起一阵不好的预告，他打断伙计问道，“是住在东孙台胡同的春来班？”

服务生被他问得一愣，答不上来，“这，先生，这我可不知道，我只知道春来班的戏楼在香港路上。”

周九良掐了掐自己的眉心，摆摆手示意服务生继续说。

“孟小仙儿是大伙儿给角儿捧的艺名，孟老板原名孟鹤堂，是春来班班主的养子，”回到自己熟悉的领域，服务生又眉飞色舞起来，“孟老板唱旦角可是一绝，贵妃醉酒能把底下的观众都给唱醉了。”

他咂咂嘴，继续道，“以前我也远远地去瞧过一回，孟老板扮上之后简直像神仙妃子一般，再找不出第二个这么美的人了。”

年轻的服务生瞧着周九良的脸色，语气低沉下来，“只可惜，美人儿不是咱们这种穷老百姓能消瘦的，这不，上个月叫小德张做媒，嫁给德租界总督当二房。”

像是怕周九良不知道张太监是谁，他又找补了一句，“小德张是大太监总管，剑桥道55号的庆王府*原先是他给自己个儿盖的，后来孝敬给庆亲王了。”

服务生的声音飘远了，周九良现在的脑子里，交织着“孟鹤堂果真成角儿了”和“孟鹤堂嫁人了”两个念头，像是当面给了他一拳，直直地打在他的鼻梁上，打的他眼冒金星、鼻子发酸。

他扶着楼梯扶手站着，机械地从裤子口袋里掏出几块零钱递给服务生做小费，让他离开自己去忙别的。

周九良今天是来谈生意的，没想到商场上得意了，情场上简直不是失意，而是直接判了死刑。他曾经想过一万种他和孟鹤堂重逢的画面，他接受孟鹤堂认不出长大的他的，或者孟鹤堂因为当年他的不告而别而生气，再或者孟鹤堂完全不将他放在心上根本不记得他了。

这些怎么都好，只是唯独没有从别人的口中得知他嫁人的消息。

而且还是上个月刚刚嫁人。

还他妈是个二房。

去他妈的二房！

他周九良恨不得将一颗心掏出来送到孟鹤堂跟前儿，如果他愿意，就八抬大轿明媒正娶地将他娶进门。

结果他周九良的心肝儿被人当成了个玩意儿，送给了洋人。什么二房，外国人都是一夫一妻，给面子在这里算得上是个姨太太，到了国外，就是个没有合法身份的情妇！

周九良苦笑，若是他早点从欧洲回来，他是不是就能阻止孟鹤堂嫁给德国人了？

不，不可能。

是小德张将他送给了洋人总督，他周九良，一个小小的洋务买办，还要靠巴结着这些洋人赚钱，怎么又可能将孟鹤堂抢回来？

蓝色多瑙河的钢琴曲飘飘荡荡，周九良在走廊里来回走了几圈，还是战胜不了想看孟鹤堂一眼的欲望。他来到宴会厅门口，里面觥筹交错，有洋人也有华人，人很多，三辆成群地聚在一起，多一个少一个根本不会有人发现。

周九良难得有些紧张地整理了下身上的呢子西装，从侍者的托盘里拿过一杯香槟抿了一口，目光在大厅里搜寻着孟鹤堂的身影。

他首先找到了人群中众星捧月的洋人总督，名叫罗尔夫·施密特的德国男人，一头花白的短发，手上夹着雪茄，另一只手还拄着拐杖，看起来有六十来岁。周九良心中又恨又妒，这样行将就木的老东西，何德何能可以拥有四月仲春娇花般的孟鹤堂。他在心中恶毒地诅咒，老东西享有了他不该拥有的宝物，就不怕折寿吗？

周九良看到了坐在角落里的孟鹤堂，他长大了一些，和十五岁的时候相比，五官更加柔美，皮肤更加白皙，他的头发打着卷儿，有几丝精致的勾落在饱满光洁的额头上。他正垂着眼盯着桌上的蛋糕看，并不去吃，只是拿着小叉子拨弄着上面的糖渍樱桃。

从什么时候起他对食物不感兴趣了呢？

周九良疑惑地想着，十年前一起吃饭的短短几天，他知道孟鹤堂对食物的热情。他珍惜每一粒米，认真地吃下每一口饭，从来不会像现在这样玩弄着食物。

他穿着一身湖蓝色衣裳，是洋人的款式，勾勒出一袭细腰，很衬他的身段儿。周九良意乱神迷地看着他，中间隔着一个又一个的人，仿佛隔着千山万水。

水晶吊灯折射着璀璨的灯光，人们的交谈声，对他的指指点点，和笑声，这一切孟鹤堂都不在乎。他如同行尸走肉一般坐在这个角落里，生无可恋地摆弄着、折磨着眼前的这块蛋糕，因为也只有这块不会哭，不会反抗的蛋糕才能任他施为。

孟鹤堂死了。

孟鹤堂的心在上个月被一辆小汽车送进威廉路259号的时候就死了。

他只是一个戏子罢了，没人在乎他是怎么想的，旁人只会觉得，能嫁给洋人是天大的福分，是泼天的富贵。他不过是个玩意儿罢了。

可是爹病了，他们把爹的腿打断了，如果他不嫁，他们就不让人来给爹治。那天晚上，孟鹤堂觉得自己已经哭尽了眼泪，可是也没有办法。

这世道吃人，没人能救得了他。

得啦。孟鹤堂自嘲，别给自己找不痛快了。左右那洋人也新鲜不了几个月，自己这辈子也就这样儿吧，好歹混个衣食无忧，兴许还能带着春来班鸡犬升天呢。

这个宴会厅里没人在意他，他只不过是个小角色而已，戏子出身的小老婆，通买卖的，哪是能上得了台面儿的人，让他坐在这都算是给了总督的面子，否则就是他污了这块宝地。

孟鹤堂抚平衣服上的褶皱，还是别自怨自艾了，自己的命贱，这能冤得了谁？

周九良就这么立在宴会厅的另一个角落里，离孟鹤堂最远的那个，隔着崇山峻岭地望着他，喝完了一杯又一杯香槟，直到宴会散场，他看着那德国老头恶心扒拉地揽着孟鹤堂的细腰致辞，然后率先离去。

他站了将近两个小时，腿都站僵了，他混在人流里跟在后面走出去，看着孟鹤堂坐上了那辆德国产的黑色小轿车，消失在夜色中。

回到家，周九良扯开领带，抽出来和西装一起扔到沙发背上，他躺在沙发上，眼神游离地盯着天花板，脸上神色晦暗不明。

尚九熙听到动静出来看他，“怎么这么晚才回来？喝多了？”

周九良摇摇头，他不想说话。虽然喝了不少香槟，不过香槟那点度数，还不够醉人。

“那你这是咋地了？生意没谈成？”尚九熙坐到茶几上在他跟前儿问他，这人怎么出去应酬个生意回来跟丢了魂似的？

周九良还是不说话，尚九熙又问了他几次还是没结果。

“你要不就让我一个人待会儿，要不就陪我喝酒。”周九良突然道。

尚九熙被他那个无法形容的眼神儿看得心里一突突，他是个大老粗，不知道该怎么形容合适，但是他直觉地觉得要坏事儿。

“来，兄弟。哥哥陪你喝酒。”尚九熙去拿了瓶白酒，“咱不喝那洋玩意儿，跟马尿似的，还是白酒对味儿。”

两个小酒盅，摆在茶几上，两个骨子里和这栋欧式建筑格格不入的男人，你一杯我一杯，滋溜一口，闷了一盅。

两杯酒下肚，周九良的神色缓和了一些，尚九熙坐到他身边儿剥花生米，“说罢兄弟，怎么回事？”

周九良又给自己倒了一杯，长着断掌纹的大手插进自己头顶的卷毛里，苦笑道，“孟鹤堂嫁人了。”

他这没头没脑的一句话，弄得尚九熙懵了一下，不过很快他就从记忆的犄角旮旯里翻出来，周九良心里有个一直惦记着的人，叫孟鹤堂。

“呃……”尚九熙斟酌着措辞，“那什么，我记得你说过他比你大五岁是吧。那你看今年他都二十五了，嫁人不是挺正常的？”

别说二十五了，十五嫁人都是常有的事啊。

周九良摇头，“不是你想的那样，他也不算是正经嫁人，是被小德张送给了德租界总督做小。”

尚九熙惊讶地张大了嘴，憋了半天憋出来一句，“嚯，那他应该特别漂亮。”

周九良推了他一下，正色道，“我打算明天去春来班问问，我觉得他应该不是自愿的。”

“为什么？就凭小时候那几天的美好记忆？”尚九熙道，“兄弟，人是会变的，给洋人当总督多让人羡慕眼红，有人想去都去不了，你怎么就能确定你那心头肉不是自愿的？”

周九良捏着酒盅又闷了一口，“他不是那样的人。”

尚九熙见他这样没法儿再劝，只好闭上嘴陪着他喝酒。

两人喝了半宿，最后周九良醉了，就睡着了。尚九熙把他扛回他的卧室，把人扔到床上，让他睡去了。

转天清晨，周九良头疼欲裂地醒来，宿醉的恶心感冲击着他的大脑和空空如也的胃袋。他坐在床上发了会儿呆，起身去浴室洗澡。

再好的天气也修复不了周九良恶劣的心情。他洗完澡出来换了身黑色的大褂，匆匆喝了两口豆浆去出门去了。

挺昨天服务生的意思春来班已经不住在东孙台胡同了，周九良在街上叫了个黄包车，让他拉着他去春来班。

到了地方，周九良下车给钱，白天的戏班子还没开始营业，只有几个小伙计在里面打扫准备。周九良看了门口立着的节目牌，都是他不认识的人，原先他在东孙台胡同里认识的人，没有一个名字出现在这牌子上。

“大爷对不住，我们还没到开门儿的时候呢。”

周九良进门之后一个在扫地的小子来拦他。

“我是孟小仙儿的戏迷，我来是想问问能不能见他一面儿，方才我瞧着外面的牌子上没有他的戏。”周九良道，假装成孟鹤堂的戏迷好套话。

听说是孟小仙儿的戏迷，小伙计顿时放松下来，陪着小心对周九良说，“大爷您来完了，我们孟仙儿上个月嫁人了。”

“嫁人了？”周九良假装惊讶，“我才不过去了一趟外地，怎么就嫁人了呢？没听说孟老板有相好的啊？”

小伙计瘪嘴，“哪里有什么相好的，我们孟仙儿是被小德张抢走的，送给洋人了。”说着还气愤地用手里的扫把砸地。

“是啊是啊，”其他几个小伙计也凑过来说，“那太监可不是个玩意儿了，抢咱们孟仙儿去讨好洋人大官，孟仙儿不答应，他们就把班主的腿打断，还拦着不叫大夫给治。咱们都没法子了，孟仙儿在家里哭，哭了一整夜，然后就答应了。”

周九良呼吸一滞，他几乎要心疼致死。

想过他会不愿意，会是被人强迫的，但没想到竟会是这样。

小伙计们可能也是憋得狠了，年长得师兄们生气又怕班主伤心，都不主动提起，小伙计们都年岁不大，正是十五六岁热血上头的时候，平时被大人圈在家里，怕他们出去冲动惹事。

你一言我一语的，在周九良的刻意引导下，小伙计们将这些年的事说了个七七八八，他大致能拼凑出他走后春来班的状况。虽然吃过苦受过罪，不过也在天津卫站稳了脚跟，捧出了名动津城的小孟仙儿，结果飞来横祸，不但台柱子被强行买走，班主还被打断了腿。

周九良掏出十块大洋递给最先跟他搭话的那个小子，“小兄弟，请你帮我把钱交给你们帮主，他伤了腿，我不方便去看他，这是我的一点心意。”

从来没见过这么多钱的小孩们都吓傻了，看着周九良手心里是个簇新的银元不敢接，连连摆手，“不行不行不行，班主说过不让我们收客人的钱。”

“给你你就拿着。”周九良拉过小孩的手把大洋塞给他，“你就替我交给班主就行了，旁的你不用管，我走了。”

他说完了起身就走，小孩子们还没反应过来便叫了黄包车，坐上走了。

几个小孩对视几眼，立刻扔了扫把跑回后院，“班主，班主——”

正在院子里头练功的师兄们喝道，“喊什么？稳当点儿！师父刚喝了药在屋里歇着呢。”

领头的小子叫国宝，摊开手给他看，“师兄，刚才来了个客人，听说师父受伤了留下了十个大洋给师父。”

师兄姓梁，也被这天降巨款吓了一跳，不过他还算稳得住，借过钱道，“我去跟师父说，你们该干嘛去干嘛。”

转身梁杏便捧着钱进了孟桥思的屋子。卧房里并不昏暗，只是药味很浓，四十六岁在这个年头已经算是个半个老人了。自从出了孟鹤堂的事，他的精神就垮了大半，一个月便瘦得只剩下一把骨头，躺在床上咳嗽起来，梁杏都他怕咳出问题。

“师父，喝水。”梁杏给他倒了热水。

孟桥思喝了两口便不喝了，“刚才怎么了？我听国宝来跟你说什么，叽叽喳喳的没听清楚。”

梁杏便给他看了那是个银元，又说了事情，“师父，您知道会是谁吗？”

孟桥思皱眉，他想了半晌，摇摇头，“不知道。”

“那这钱怎么办？”梁杏问道，来路不明的钱，拿着烧手。

“哎……”孟桥思叹了口气，“先放在我这里吧，回头有机会再还给人家。”

坐在回去的黄包车上，周九良心里很乱，靠在黄包车的靠背上，他忍不住去回想记忆中的那个活泼灵动的身影，那双大大的眼睛中有光彩流动，像一只对世界充满善意与好奇的雀鸟，他应该自由飞翔，或落下来玩耍，而不是被关在笼中。

从上身的内袋里掏出那根湖蓝色的旧头绳，头绳已经很旧了，洗了太多次之后原本就染色不好的头绳已经褪去了颜色，只剩下一点点发灰的浅蓝色。周九良拿在手中，缠绕在手指上摆弄，心里的滋味很复杂。

他又该如何是好？

* 庆王府始建于1922年，原为清末太监大总管小德张亲自设计、督建的私宅，在原英租界列为华人楼房之冠。后被清室第四代庆亲王载振购得并举家居住于此，因而得名“庆王府”。我挪过来借用一下。


	3. Chapter 3

孟鹤堂的行踪非常好打听，上个月的婚礼碍于身份虽然没有大办，但是全天津卫的人都知道，洋总督大人送了威廉路259号的花园洋房作为聘礼给新太太居住，想以此讨得美人的欢心。

然而美人却并不欢喜。

“太太，燕窝来了。”孙九芳端着一个小托盘走进来，托盘上是一只精致的水晶小碗，里面盛着冰糖燕窝。

孟鹤堂坐在桌边，单手托腮望着窗外，“放下吧，我没胃口。”

孙九芳只好放下，然后收起托盘站到他身后，敛声静气，不敢说话。他是上个月跟着孟鹤堂一块嫁进来的，专门伺候他的小厮，不是春来班的人，也不是小德张的安排，只是一个普普通通的从人贩子手里买回来的小厮。

孟鹤堂是个性格温和的人，孙九芳知道他并不快乐，不过他从不因为自己心情不好而打骂下人，对孙九芳来说，这就足够了。只不过他还是想让太太能更开心一点，太太这么美，以前在春来班的时候嘴角总是带着笑，可是这一个月了，他都没见太太再笑过一次。

孟鹤堂望着窗外无声地叹气，日头好得紧，漏进来一些照在他身上只觉得暖融融的。这一个多月来他过得很不舒服，好在施密特先生并不在这里常住，只是在想过来的时候才来，孟鹤堂觉得自己不像是个二房，反而像个见不得人的外室。不过怎么都好，对他来说都无所谓，施密特先生不来，他还能更轻松些。

“太太，”孙九芳见他愁眉不展，转了转眼中使劲儿想了个办法，“太太要不要出门散散心？今儿个天儿多好。”

孟鹤堂有些意动，“你说我去哪儿好？”

孙九芳被问住了，“嗯……要不去看看老爷？”

他说的老爷指的是孟桥思。孟桥思是孟鹤堂的养父，他是孟鹤堂的小厮，叫一声老爷以示亲近总是没错。

孟鹤堂又是心中一痛，“爹的腿应该好些了吧……那就去看看吧。”

“诶！”孙九芳欢快地答应一声，打发门口的下人去叫黄包车。

算起来孟鹤堂也有好几天没去看孟桥思了，因为要准备参加宴会，他在家临时抱佛脚补习了些洋人的常识，怕在宴会上丢人。不过没想到，宴会上并没有什么人来与他搭话，背了好几天的东西也都没有用上。

回到卧室，孟鹤堂收拾好心情，挑了一身鲜亮些的淡紫色衣裳换上，让爹看他过得好，也就能放心了。

自打去过了春来班，周九良就连续几天都在威廉路周围乱逛，三翻四次地路过259号。可惜259号的大门总是紧闭，孟鹤堂连花园都不去，就算是镂空雕花的大门也没让他能见到他一面。

这一日，周九良正坐在259号斜对面的咖啡馆里，桌上的咖啡早已没有了热气，他的眼睛没有焦距的盯着那两扇雕花大门，没想到它竟然打开了。

门房出来叫黄包车，叫到一辆就让车夫在门外等着，又转身回去了。

周九良脑中快速地转着，他噌的一下站起来，留下钱之后飞快地跑出去，拉住黄包车夫，“兄弟，我给你十块钱，你把这身衣裳给我，然后让我替你拉这趟活儿行吗？”

车夫被他吓傻了，“啊……啊？”

“把你的衣服和车借给我用用，这十块钱就是你的了！”周九良两根手指夹着一张十块的票子在车夫眼前晃了两圈，“明白了吗？”

“那，那我的车呢？这是车行租给我的车啊。”车夫挣扎道。

“明天一早你去车行领，我给你放回去，你白得十块钱还能休息一天，干不干？”周九良着急，生怕没谈妥孟鹤堂就出来。

十块钱对于一个车夫来讲真的很多了，车夫一听车还给他，就很痛快地答应了。他身上的也不是什么好衣服，都缝缝补补穿了好多年了，拿到了钱去买几匹布，回家让媳妇儿给做身儿新的。

等到孟鹤堂出来的时候，黄包车夫已经换成了周九良，他戴着一顶宽檐的大草帽，对襟没袖的褂子，一条绑住裤脚的黑裤和布鞋，就是一副地地道道的普通黄包车夫的打扮。

“去春来班。”孙九芳报出目的地，扶着孟鹤堂上车坐好。

周九良答应一声，拉起车跑了两步又道，“车上有挡雨的棚子，太太若是怕晒，可以拉出来挡一挡。”

“好啊，”孟鹤堂轻声道，“那麻烦师父帮我打开它，确是有些晒。”

周九良连忙站住了停下车，给孟鹤堂撑开棚子，又重新跑起来。刚刚他开棚子的时候，就离孟鹤堂只有两个拳头的距离，能清晰的闻见他身上芍药花的香气，就像现在他这个人，层层叠叠的花瓣包裹住他，叫周九良看不真切。周九良心中一阵心猿意马，他跑得愈发的快了，那香气被风吹散了一些，他头脑也恢复了些许清明。

威廉路到春来班有些远，周九良可以控制着速度，在不慢得令人起疑的速度下尽量能和孟鹤堂在一起多待一会，就算看不见他也是好的。

然后时光终有尽，这一段路总是有走完的时候，周九良在春来班的大门前停下，稳稳当当地放下黄包车的把手，老老实实地接过孙九芳递过来的车资，然后接受了孟鹤堂的轻声道谢，回一句，“谢太太赏。”

之后，他便望着孟鹤堂向春来班走去，正在他满足又失落的打算离开的时候，听到孟鹤堂轻柔地说，“这位师傅，你可愿意等一等我？我给你二十块钱，这一天你只管给我拉车，如何？”

惊喜来得太快，只要能和他多相处一会儿，周九良巴不得给他拉一辈子车。他笑起来，嘴巴咧得大大的，完美地模仿了一个喜得巨款的车夫，“好的太太，您太客气了！”

见他这般高兴，孟鹤堂的心情也不由得轻松起来，他抬步进去，还吩咐小伙计给周九良送了壶茶水，让他坐在廊下的阴影里休息。

不是什么好茶，只是普通的茶叶剩下的沫子沏的，又苦又涩，不过周九良喝进嘴里却尝出了一丝甜味。

“太太可真是心善，愿意出这么多钱包着车夫一天，这可比他拉一个月的活都多了。”孙九芳扶着孟鹤堂的胳膊，跟着往里走，同时嘴甜的奉承他。

孟鹤堂倒没想那么多，“我只是见他面善，他拉车也挺稳的，咱们既然要逛，合不包下他一天专跟着我，也省得每次又要重新叫车。”

走进后院，师弟们还在照常练功，见到他进来，一个个都愣在的原地，吊嗓子的几个更是像被掐住脖子的鸡，声音戛然而止。之前还热热闹闹的后院竟在刹那间出现了一阵寂静。

随后便又更加喧闹了起来。

“师兄！师兄你回来了！”

“师兄你这些天过的还好吗？”

“师兄你回来师父一定特别高兴！”

师弟们将孟鹤堂团团围住，孙九芳都被挤到一边去了。

孟鹤堂看着他们关切和高兴的脸，觉得一直梗在心头的郁气散了大半，一时又鼻头反酸，落下泪来。

“我都好，前些日子忙，没来得及来看你们，爹好不好？你们都好不好？”

梁杏凑过来抱住他的胳膊，“我们都挺好的，师父也好，腿恢复的不错，就是不肯多吃饭，瘦了好些。”

“快带我去瞧瞧。”闻言，孟鹤堂急了。

人群散开，孟鹤堂径直走到孟桥思的房门口，抬手敲门，“爹，我回来了，我进来了。”

说完他便不客气地推门进去了。

孟桥思还是躺在床上，腿上绑着两块木板，伤筋动骨一百天，要想养好了腿，怎么还得躺两个来月才能下地。

“孟儿回来了。”孟桥思见他回来高兴，说话便要挣扎着起身。

孟鹤堂赶紧快走几步到床边按住他，“爹你躺好。”

孟桥思又顺着他的力道躺回去，拉着他的手文问，“怎么今儿个回来了？”

孟鹤堂垂下眼，曲起食指勾他的手指撒娇，“我想爹了，回来瞧瞧您的腿怎么样了。”

“哎，我也想快点儿好，”孟桥思掐住自己的大腿，“可是哪有这么快的。你别担心，恢复的不错。”

“是啊师兄，我每天都盯着师父的。”梁杏进来送水果，接话道，“师父师兄吃苹果。”

孟桥思叉了一块递给孟鹤堂，“你吃。”

孟鹤堂也不和他推辞，乖乖吃了苹果，“爹你要多吃饭啊，你瞧你都瘦成什么样儿了，小时候吃不饱饭也没见你这么瘦。”

“我成天躺了，吃那么多干嘛？浪费粮食。”孟桥思道。

“那不行，多吃才能好的快，你那腿的骨头还想不想长好了？”孟鹤堂道，“你自己还是半个大夫呢，怎么连这个都不懂了？”

其实孟桥思如何不知道呢？他只是吃不下，一想到从小拉扯大的儿子被人强拉去卖了做小，他这心就跟被下了油锅似的，疼的要命，哪里还有心思吃饭呢？

“儿啊，”孟桥思拉着孟鹤堂的手，难掩焦虑地问他，“你跟爹说实话，你究竟过得好不好？”

孟鹤堂瞧着他，淡淡地说，“好啊，锦衣玉食，有人伺候，还给了我不少钱，想买什么都能随便买。”

孟桥思被他这股无所谓的劲儿噎住了，气得拍了他一下，“给我说实话。”

孟鹤堂抬起眼，抿抿嘴，轻声道，“好不好的又能怎么样呢，反正这辈子也就是这样儿了，”说着说着他的泪就下来了，顿时哭湿了一张脸，“爹，我这辈子就这样儿了。”

“我的儿啊……”孟桥思也忍不住哭了，他抱着孟鹤堂的头，让他趴在自己的怀中，摸着他后脑的头发，“我的儿，你的命怎么这么苦啊……都是爹没用，没让你过上一天好日子，只教会了你当戏子……”

父子俩抱头痛哭，过了好一会儿才止住泪，孟鹤堂拿手帕胡乱擦了擦脸，又去脸盆投了湿帕子来给孟桥思擦脸。

“爹，”他在床边坐下，“日子还得过，你说是不是？”

孟桥思放下帕子，“是啊……日子还得过，”他满眼怜爱痛惜的抚着孟鹤堂的脸，“好死不如赖活着，这世道吃人，咱们能争得过谁？”

孟鹤堂哭了一通心里舒坦多了，人的鲜活劲儿也回来了些，竟拉着孟桥思说，“爹，那施密特先生对我挺大方的，给了我不少钱，回头我给你拿过来，你去买点地或者铺子什么的，这样咱也能置下些产业。”

“我不要，”孟桥思一口回绝，“那是给你的，是你婆家的东西，我不能要。”

“什么婆家啊，洋人不兴那一套，我的就是你的，有什么不一样。”

“不兴，给你的你自己留着，想买地买铺子也都是你的，”孟桥思道，“难不成我还怕你不给我养老？就照我说的办，这事儿往后不许再提了。”

两人说开之后，孟桥思突然想起来前几天收到的钱，连忙拿出跟孟鹤堂说了，问他，“你知道是谁吗？”

孟鹤堂摇摇头，也很茫然，“我不知道，以前捧我的那些戏迷老爷们，”他顿了顿继续说，“如今怕是没胆子办这样的事儿。”

孟桥思也点头，“是啊……而且听国宝说，那个人刚从外地回来，并不知道你已经嫁人了，听说了我受伤的事，才掏钱出来的。”

“那我就更不知道了，”孟鹤堂道，“您先存着吧，以后有机会我再打听打听。”

如今在厨房做饭的还是陈叔，因为孟鹤堂留下吃饭，可给他高兴坏了，使劲儿做了好多菜。

瞧着满满一桌子菜，孟鹤堂笑道，“您这是怕我出门子了饿着啊。”

陈叔一摆手，“甭管上哪儿，饭菜还是家里的最好吃，你吃口带鱼，是不是那个味儿。”

“那一准儿错不了。”孟鹤堂道，让孙九芳端着给孟桥思的饭菜，又给自己拨了些出来，“我进屋陪着我爹吃去，我得盯着他多吃点儿。”

“去吧去吧，让他把这些都给我吃光。”

“知道啦。”

陪孟桥思吃过了午饭，孟鹤堂又跟他说了会儿话，眯了一会儿，便带着孙九芳走了。

出门就见周九良已经立在黄包车边上等着他了，便随口问道，“师傅吃午饭了吗？”

“吃了，”周九良闷声道，“是国宝小兄弟给送来的，谢太太了。”

他吃出来了，是陈叔的手艺。

“只是家常菜，别客气。”孟鹤堂道，上车坐好。

周九良抬起车扶手，“太太咱去哪儿？”

孟鹤堂歪在靠背上，也没什么想法，“你就带着我随便转转吧。”

“好嘞！”

这一下午，周九良就拉着孟鹤堂在这城里随心所欲地瞎转悠，吃过晚饭都天黑了，才送他回家。

孟鹤堂托着腮看着街上的人，在路过凯旋门夜总会的时候突然喊道，“等等！停车！”

周九良赶紧停下，孙九芳过来扶孟鹤堂，“太太怎么了？”

孟鹤堂不答，面上神色巨变，只是盯着凯旋门夜总会外面挂着的巨幅海报，上面是一个美貌少年，瑞凤眼、红朱唇、眼角眉梢止不住的婉转风流。美人举扇半遮面，孟鹤堂死死地盯着，想从他露出来的半张侧脸上再多看出些东西来。海报上还有几个大字：凯旋门当红歌星，白牡丹。


	4. Chapter 4

按照阳历，已经进了四月，对照他阴历三月十一的生日，今年四月十三是他的二十五岁生辰。

这些天施密特先生来过几趟，大约是因为孟鹤堂想通认命之后对他的态度好了些，床上也配合，把他伺候舒服了，就提出给孟鹤堂买辆车做生日礼物。

“给我车？”孟鹤堂惊讶地从他怀中坐起来，连连摆手，“我不要，我又不怎么出门。”

施密特先生抽了口雪茄，“亲爱的，有了车你就能更方便的出去逛街了。”他的另一只手玩着孟鹤堂的精心做过造型的卷发，“现在已经是新时代了，你是德国太太，不需要遵从你们国家那套大门不出二门不迈。”

孟鹤堂笑了，“您还知道大门不出二门不迈啊？”

施密特先生道，“我来这里治理这片土地，当然要了解你们的文化。”

这话听到耳朵里就让人心里很不舒服了，心里直犯恶心，孟鹤堂差点维持不住脸上的笑意——做强盗做到这份上，洋人真是够不要脸的。

既然如此，他便只好收下，并送上一个香吻感谢施密特先生。

有了车，就要有司机。

施密特先生说要排一个洋人来，孟鹤堂坚决拒绝，“那都是跟着您当差办大事的人，我算是哪个牌面上的人，能指使人家？您就随便找个华国人就成了，我们说话也方便。”

当天下午，招聘司机的告示就贴了出去，在咖啡馆里的周九良第一时间发现了，等人走了之后就揭了告示，转天下午就应聘去了。

在回答了尚九熙帮忙完善剧情的假身份后，周九良顺利地进入威廉路259号，成为了总督二太太孟鹤堂的专职司机。

对此，尚九熙追在他身后跳脚，“周九良你个缺德王八蛋！活儿都扔给我了，我是来给你拉磨的驴啊！”

旁边的何九华一颗一颗地剥着糖炒栗子，笑眯眯地看着尚九熙骂街。

这些天，孟鹤堂虽然面上不显，但是内心一直心神不定，那天晚上他在凯旋门看到的海报，海报上的那个人，让他不敢相信。

二十一年前，孟鹤堂在元宵节的灯会上被人贩子拐卖，四岁的他被那时候还不是班主的孟桥思买回去，收为徒弟，认了干儿子。后来，就在他们来天津卫之前的那一年，孟鹤堂跟着戏班子一路走一路演，到了一个村子搭露天的台子。下了戏还没卸妆，就被一个中年人找到后来来，拉着他问他小时候的事情，说是他姨妈。

没想到还真是姨妈。

原来他不是被拐卖的，而是他奶奶跟人谈好了价格把他给卖了。一块银角子，就因为他是个赔钱货双儿，就把他卖了。出事之后他爹娘气得一病不起，几年前就没了。

跟着姨妈来的是表弟，才五六岁，已经能瞧出来是个美人坯子了，一双瑞凤眼，现在还小，等长大了，不只是怎样的勾魂摄魄。

戏唱完了就该走了，姨妈家也养不起他，他只能跟着孟桥思继续跑江湖。戏班子在的那几天他没事就去姨妈家看表弟，小孩子很粘他，会很甜的叫他“小哥哥”。

直到现在孟鹤堂还记得，那个柔软的小身躯抱着他，对他说，“磊磊最喜欢哥哥了。”

呆愣愣地坐在沙发上，孟鹤堂的心情翻涌，手紧紧地攥着拳头，指甲在柔嫩的手心里留下伤痕。孙九芳担忧地立在他身后不敢说话，太太的心情忽好忽坏，让他摸不到头脑。

孟鹤堂坐着纠结了一阵，看太阳渐渐落山，他咬牙做了决定，吩咐孙九芳，“备车，去凯旋门夜总会。”

孙九芳惊讶地倒吸一口冷气，条件反射之下磕磕巴巴地劝道，“太，太太，那种地方……”

“快去。”孟鹤堂打断了他，一向柔和的眉眼现在却挂满寒霜。他的脸色有些吓人，孙九芳不敢再说，跑下去找周九良了。

深吸一口气，孟鹤堂在心里祈祷，千万不要是他想的那个样子。

然而事与愿违。

大概这世间果真是不如意事常八九，白牡丹真的是磊磊。

见到白牡丹并不是一件很容易的事，他是现下凯旋门最炙手可热的歌星，每天想往后台来见他的追求者无数，若不是孟鹤堂显出了总督太太的身份，还真的不一定能见到他。

现在还不到凯旋门正式营业的时间，后台白牡丹专属的化妆间里，只有孟鹤堂与他对坐。

坐在他面前的男孩子神情飞扬娇憨，他的头发也被精心烫出了卷，一左一右分成两边在落在他的额头前，形成一个类似心形的空白。容长脸，微微上挑的眼角，眼神纯粹又好奇，很是直白。

孟鹤堂看着他的样子，只觉得嗓子眼里像堵了棉花一样说不出话来。他有好多话想问，问他是不是磊磊，问他为什么会跑到夜总会来唱歌，问他姨妈还好不好……

张云雷却没有他这么多的顾及，他手里还拿着化妆用的胭脂，对着装了一圈白色灯泡的大化妆镜轻轻地点在自己的唇珠上，欢快地对孟鹤堂说，“小哥哥，真的是你吗？”

他扔下胭脂盒子，转过身来拉住孟鹤堂的手，“你竟然在海报上认出我来啦，我好开心。”

孟鹤堂握着他的手，从小在乡下帮家里干活的小孩子，手的皮肤并不细腻，上面还有几个老茧，跑到大城市刚刚成为大歌星也没有来得及保养好。他柔声问张云雷，“磊磊，你怎么到这里工作了？姨妈还好吗？”

提到母亲，张云雷的情绪一下子低落下来，“娘生病了，治病要花好多钱，奶奶嫌花钱多不愿意给治，还要把我嫁出去换彩礼钱给堂弟娶媳妇，我就跑出来。”他咬着牙小声恨恨地道，“我自己挣钱给我娘看病，我也不要嫁人！”

听说姨妈病了，孟鹤堂也担心起来，“治病需要多少钱？我这里有，老家的大夫不好，要不把姨妈接过来吧？”

张云雷有些迟疑，“我、我刚来两个月，上个月的工钱刚给家里寄过去，这个月的还没发。”

“没关系，这里有洋大夫，带姨妈来瞧瞧病，兴许比在老家看得好呢？”

张云雷到底只是个刚进城没多久的乡下少年，便听从了孟鹤堂的意见。

之前孟鹤堂自己胡思乱想了很多，世道这么乱，他怕表弟也像他一样遭遇了什么不好的事情才被迫出来卖唱，得知是为了赚钱治病，他的心倒是放下来了。

“磊磊，你在这里工作，他们对你好不好？”孟鹤堂问，“有没有人对你、对你……”

“没有没有，”张云雷连连摇头，他来了两个月，每天都见这夜总会里的事情，孟鹤堂想问什么他心里也有数，“我们老板人很好的，没有让我去陪酒，我只要唱歌就好了。”

“真的？”孟鹤堂不太相信，这种事，哪里是说不去就不去的呢？

“嗯……”张云雷咬下唇，“有、有一两次……”

“什么？你吃亏了没有？”

见孟鹤堂激动起来，张云雷赶紧说，“不是的不是的，只是有两次客人叫我去陪酒，不过这里的其他哥哥们都很好的，那两次他们都帮我挡了，去替我喝酒，让我去台上唱歌。”

“那就好，”孟鹤堂道，突然又站起来走了两圈，还是放心不下，“磊磊，要不你跟我回家吧，我觉得这个地方还是不安全，我不放心你在这里工作。”

“不要。”张云雷拒绝的坚决。

孟鹤堂还想再劝，张云雷却倔强地道，“我想自己挣钱给我娘治病。”

孟鹤堂没话说了，憋了好久才说，“那我回去就安排人去接姨妈过来检查，等赚够钱治好病你就不许在这里做了。”

张云雷没想到他这么轻易就松了口，眼睛亮晶晶的看着他，“好的，我也不想一直在这里工作。”

“如果发生什么事一定要告诉我，知道吗？”孟鹤堂把已经比他高出半个头的表弟搂进怀里，像小时候那样摸他的头，“我这个总督太太的牌子还算能唬住点人，起码不敢真的把你怎么样。你自己也要多加小心，这里三教九流鱼龙混杂什么人都有，千万不要好奇别人的事情，知道的越少越安全。”

“我知道了。”张云雷把自己埋进他怀里，嗅着他身上的芍药香，他声音闷闷的，“小哥哥，你是不是也不喜欢那个洋大人？”

孟鹤堂正在抚摸他的手一顿，随即重新放上去，“喜不喜欢有什么意义了，我已经嫁了啊。”

“他们太欺负人了，”张云雷的声音突然带上了哭腔，从他怀起弹起来，为自己的哥哥愤愤不平，“你明明就不愿意！”

“嘘——”孟鹤堂伸出食指放到他的嘴唇上，“好了，不许乱说话了。”

“白牡丹，快到你上场了。”化妆室外有人敲门，是工作人员来提醒张云雷上台。

“这就来。”张云雷扬声应道，回来拉着孟鹤堂起身，“走吧小哥哥，去听我唱歌啊。”

“好啊。”

舞台上灯光幽暗，只有一束追光打在张云雷身上，此刻，他不是孟鹤堂的小表弟，而是凯旋门夜总会最新最受欢迎的大歌星——白牡丹。

孟鹤堂坐在台下的沙发卡座中，周九良在一旁陪着他。这种场合孟鹤堂不愿意带孙九芳来，周九良是个爷们儿，充当司机和保镖。

“玫瑰玫瑰最娇美，玫瑰玫瑰最艳丽，春夏开在枝头上，玫瑰玫瑰我爱你……”张云雷双手扶着话筒，垂眸轻唱。他的声音清亮悠长，婉转动听，与这带着玫瑰香味的歌词一般，甜入人心。

孟鹤堂专注地听着，大概是他们家人都嗓子好吧，他唱了戏，弟弟唱了歌。

“太太，真好听啊。”周九良尽职尽责地扮演着一个刚刚开始工作的司机，“这可是老天爷赏饭吃。”

闻言，孟鹤堂也没忍住，勾起嘴角笑了笑，忽然有了些谈兴，“我也是没想到的，竟会在这里重逢。”

台下灯光昏暗，卡座中更加暧昧不清，周九良借着舞台上的一丝余光觑着孟鹤堂侧脸的轮廓，瞧他圆润的耳垂上的一颗绿宝石耳钉。

他拿起酒杯，掩饰性地喝了一口，缓解嗓子的干渴。加了冰块的玻璃杯很凉，冰着他的掌心。周九良心里盘算着，是不是要和孟鹤堂坦白身份，孟鹤堂很少出门，用得上他这个司机工作的时候并不多，而且出门都会带着孙九芳，只有今天，是他和孟鹤堂两个人单独出来的。机会可能就只有这一次，周九良心中明白，错过了可能就再也说不出口了。

他仰头喝光被子里的酒液，冰块一并滑进口腔里，用力合上牙齿，周九良咯吱咯吱地嚼着冰块，引得孟鹤堂都回头好奇地看了他一眼，有些好笑地道，“少吃些冰，太凉了。”

周九良盯着他的眼睛，直愣愣的，盯得孟鹤堂有些不好意思地错开眼去。他一着急，伸手抓住了孟鹤堂的手腕。

“你做什么？”孟鹤堂猛地转过头来，扭动手腕想从他手中挣脱出来。

可惜周九良的力气比他大了太多，孟鹤堂根本抽不出自己的手，他眼中惊疑不定地盯着周九良，心脏砰砰直跳，害怕极了。

周九良见他误会了，连忙道，“别怕，你别怕，我不是坏人。”

孟鹤堂的眼神更加惊恐了，挣扎的力气更大了，想站起来。

“我是周航！”周九良压低声音吼道，紧接着快速地说，“孟哥你还记得我吗？我是周航，十年前你救了我。”

孟鹤堂不动了，他瞪着眼睛在昏暗的灯光下十分仔细地盯着周九良的脸看，想从他脸上找到当年的周航的蛛丝马迹，他的声音颤抖，“你、你是航航……？”

“是我，是我。”周九良凑过去挨着他坐下，将脸凑近了给他看，“孟哥我是航航啊，你看，你看看我。”

然后二十岁的周九良已经是个棱角分明的成年男人，曾经团子似的婴儿肥褪去，只留下了一双下垂的单眼皮还有些当年的影子。

孟鹤堂不敢置信，“航航，真的是你？这些年你跑到哪儿去了？为什么不告而别？”

十年过去了，孟鹤堂以为他早已忘记，那天早上他一觉醒来，床上已经没有了周航。开始他以为小孩病好了自己跑出去玩了，可是他等啊，等到吃饭也不见人回来。他就出去找，连着找了三天都没有，最后只能承认，小孩不告而别了。

周九良低下头，有些愧疚地道，“我是去报仇了，我不想连累你。”

原来周九良在河里被救起来之前家里被土匪洗劫，全家老小只有他一个人跑出来了。那天掉进河里是因为他好几天没吃东西，饿的发昏，掉进了河里。

“我不能留在春来班靠你们养着我，我知道你们都是好人，可是我是男人，我得去报仇。”周九良坚定地说。

“那你跑到哪儿去了？”孟鹤堂追问。

“我去了北平，我堂兄在北平，我去找他学了本事，后来托了关系找军队去剿匪，算是报了仇。后来我就跟着我堂兄做事，一年前替他去了欧洲谈生意，回来接手了天津的买卖，所以我就回来了。”周九良道，又情不自禁地抓住了孟鹤堂的手，“我回来就想去找你的，可是，可是……”

他的声音哽住说不下去了，孟鹤堂心中更是酸涩，“九良……”

“孟哥，这些年我一直都记挂着你。”周九良看着他，眼中的炙热像烈火燎原几乎要将孟鹤堂融化，“你知道吗？我真恨自己回来晚了，如果我早一个月回来，我……”

“别说了！”孟鹤堂慌乱地打断他，“不要说，九良，不要说……”

孟鹤堂的眼中含着泪水，神色凄婉哀伤，他柔嫩的手捂在周九良的嘴上，晶莹的泪水滑下来，他无助地摇头哀求道，，“不要说，不要说了……”

周九良心中大恸，揽着他的腰将他扣进自己怀中，坚定地道，“不，我一定要说，孟哥，孟儿，我说过以后我有本事了就来照顾你，我养你。可是我来晚了，对不起，我来晚了。”

孟鹤堂的眼泪就像断了线一样，他觉得他答应小德张的前一晚都没有这样难过，那个时候只觉得是满心的绝望，然而现在，却有人告诉他，是有人愿意救他的，只是她们错过了。

这比从来都没有还令人难过。

孟鹤堂抹了抹眼泪，周九良话中暗含的情愫他懂，可是他无法回应。他推开周九良从他怀中坐起来，轻声道，“都过去了，航航，来不及了……”

一句话，周九良的眼眶也酸了，他张了张嘴不知道该如何安慰孟鹤堂，他有一股现在就带孟鹤堂走的冲动，可是他很清楚他做不到。

“别哭，”孟鹤堂强笑着给他擦眼泪，“航航已经长大了，是顶天立地的男子汉了，不要哭……”


	5. Chapter 5

说开之后，周九良送孟鹤堂回家，两个人默契地没有再提现在的状况。周九良说了之前自己假扮黄包车车夫，拉着孟鹤堂转了一天，说他是在康迪亚克俱乐部撞见了总督宴会，才知道孟鹤堂的事情。

“他给我爹送钱的也是你？”孟鹤堂灵机一动，想到了孟桥思说的那十块大洋。

“是我，我去戏班想打听到底是怎么回事，班主又病着，我没有提前买东西，就留下了些钱。”周九良承认，其实他是怕因为小时候不辞而别的时候，班主会不要他的东西。

“我知道了，”孟鹤堂点头，“不知道是谁给的，爹很紧张的。既然是你孝敬的，下次去就告诉爹赶紧花了买好吃的。”

“对对对，就是给叔叔补身子的。”周九良接话道，“我小时候多亏了叔叔给我治病，又给了我好几天的饭吃，才能活下来。”

“九良，你怎么改名字了？”孟鹤堂问，“你改了名字，我都没有认出来你。”

“我去了北平之后堂兄给我改的，家里的规矩，长大了就要按字排辈儿了。”周九良道，他打着方向盘转过最后一个弯，到家了。

车子直接开进院子里，孙九芳立在门口等他，孟鹤堂一下车，他就扶着他的胳膊道，“太太，总督回来了，而且喝醉了。”

孟鹤堂一惊，刚刚哭得双眼通红，在洋房大门的壁灯下显得愈发的楚楚动人。他顾不上与周九良分别，只给他留下一个欲说还休的眼神，便进了屋子。

周九良坐在车里，目送他进去之后，才掉转车头停好车，然后熄火下车。

客厅里开着大灯，施密特先生靠在沙发里，脸上带着醉酒的潮红。他喝得很醉，见到孟鹤堂便叫他过来。

孟鹤堂挨着他坐下，闻到了一股脂粉味，心里泛起一丝复杂的情绪，他定了定神，低眉敛目地伺候施密特换衣服。

“你，去哪儿了？”施密特先生大着舌头问，喝醉之后说中文就不那么灵光了，磕磕绊绊问了一句之后又嘟囔着说了一串德文，孟鹤堂的听不懂。

“出去随便转转罢了。”孟鹤堂道，“您给我配了车子，我就随便逛一逛。”

施密特先生笑了一下，口中的酒臭喷到孟鹤堂的脸上，弄得他想吐。强忍着恶心给他脱下了西装上衣和马甲，孟鹤堂叫小厮将他扶进卧室里，又吩咐孙九芳，“让厨房煮醒酒汤。”

“已经做了，”孙九芳道，“太太先换了衣服吧。”

孟鹤堂点头，自己换上了轻便的家常衣裳。

没一会儿醒酒汤送来了，他伺候着施密特先生喝了，老头子上了年纪，喝了不少酒，孟鹤堂还猜测他回家前在别人身上出了不少力，现在累得睡着了。

洗漱之后换上睡衣，孟鹤堂上床睡在另一边。他直挺挺地躺着，嫁过来将近三个月了，施密特先生来的次数不算多也不算少。孟鹤堂年轻貌美，身娇体软，又因从小学戏别有一番风情，洋人哪里消受这样的美人，每次睡他也算得上热情卖力，不过年纪大了，在这种事上总是力不从心。

不过三个月了，美人的新鲜感渐渐褪去，孟鹤堂对他又不够热情，在床上从不主动，再美的样貌也没了兴趣。孟鹤堂心里松了一口气，其实他一直很怕会怀上孩子，如今老头子对他的心思少了，他反而觉得是件好事。

夜色昏暗，施密特先生的呼噜声打得很响，孟鹤堂睁着眼睛，窗帘上的花纹影影绰绰。他翻了个身，平躺着想周九良，今天发生的事情有点超出他的承受范围。先是和张云雷相认，然后又与周九良相认，再加上周九良的话……

孟鹤堂不是情窦初开的少年人，人在戏班，登台唱戏多年，他也曾见过不少对他捧他的人，图他的样貌、图他的身子，可从没有一个人像周九良这般，像一团燃烧正旺的火，一路烧进他心里。

小时候相处的那几日孟鹤堂一直都记得很清楚，在周九良走后，每次他觉得心里苦得过不下去的时候他就回想起航航，那个小小年纪还在病重，却真心实意对他说以后要照顾他的人。

以前他不敢当真。谁能把小时候说的话当真呢？年少轻狂时都做不得真，更何况是个十岁的小孩子。

孟鹤堂觉得眼睛很酸，大约是睁着的时间太长了，眼泪又不争气地流出来，心里难过得要命。他就这样一直睁着眼睛，怎么也睡不着，直到天色蒙蒙亮，才迷迷糊糊的睡过去。

在孟鹤堂彻夜难眠的时候，周九良也有些睡不着，不过他是兴奋的。他激动又懊恼，和孟鹤堂相认之后没有忍住，他担心孟鹤堂会因为他的感情产生负担，可是他实在是忍不住。那是他心心念念了十年的人，一朝相认，他心中的爱意几乎要喷涌而出。

他躺在大通铺上，对睡在身边的其他几个下人毫不在意。他知道孟鹤堂心里有他，是在意他的。

“嘿嘿……”周九良忍不住傻笑出声，这时候更像是一个刚刚二十岁的人。

窗外的月光很亮，周九良所在的下人房纸糊的窗户根本挡不住月光，而孟鹤堂所在的主卧有沉重厚实的刺绣天鹅绒窗帘，一丝光亮都透不进去，将他紧紧地笼罩在黑暗中。

第二天一早，孟鹤堂刚刚入睡没多久，施密特先生就醒了。他起床的动作弄醒了孟鹤堂，他猛地睁开眼睛强迫自己清醒过来，戴上欢喜的假面，对他说早上好，并承受一个早安吻。

早餐是德式的，面包牛奶香肠培根鸡蛋，孟鹤堂不喜欢奶酪的味道，吃了半块面包和鸡蛋就放下了，转而吃起了水果。

施密特先生倒是胃口很好，丝毫没有被昨晚的醉酒影响。吃完早饭之后他还在沙发上悠闲地看报纸。孟鹤堂坐在他旁边陪着他，窗外的花园里，周九良在帮着花匠一起浇花，两个人的目光在空中隔着窗户交汇，情不自禁地露出一个笑容，又错开眼去。

孟鹤堂的学问不好，只能算是识字又背会些戏文，不过谁都知道，戏文当不得真。从前他有心学习，可惜没时间，现在有时间了，他又要学习些洋文，这也算是施密特先生将他的华国小太太放在心上的表现了。他给了孟鹤堂一本识字绘本，让他先对着记，还说等记得差不多了就找先生来教他。

对于学习德文，孟鹤堂无可无不可，反正他也没有挑拣的余地。还要表现出一副欢喜的模样，“真的吗？我也能学？”又有些不自信地歪头，“我这么笨，学不会的，还是算了吧。”

“怎么会学不会呢，我的小太太一点儿也不笨。”施密特先生搂着他亲密地吻他，茂密的络腮胡扎得孟鹤堂脸上很难受，更难受的是在客厅里，当着下人的面亲密。

周九良站在花园里看到孟鹤堂和老头子亲热，攥紧了手中的水管，水到处乱滋，浇了花匠一身。

“你怎么回事？！”花匠骂道，过来揪周九良的耳朵，“让你浇花你浇到我身上来了？”

周九良充耳未闻，他现在才清楚地意识到孟鹤堂现在是别人的妻子，是属于别人的，他只能远远地看着他与别人亲热。从昨晚相认开始便一直雀跃的心情瞬间跌入谷底，他垂头丧气地坐在浇湿的草地上，裤子湿了一片也不在乎。一种深深的无力感横亘在他的心头，使他意识到他是多么的渺小与无能为力。

施密特先生没在家里留很久，他约了人吃午饭，孟鹤堂被他留在家里，送他出了门才松了一口气。

送走他之后，孟鹤堂回卧室去补眠，几乎彻夜未眠，现在的他实在太困了。躺在柔软的席梦思床垫上，他的脑海中回想的是十年前东孙台胡同里那间窗户漏风的小厢房的硬板床。没有火炕，在寒冷的冬夜里，只点一个火盆根本不管用，他和航航只能抱在一起，用彼此的体温取暖。他闭着眼睛露出一抹微笑，最开始还在发烧的航航真的特别暖和。

又过了一个多月，日子到了六月，天气正式热了起来。孟鹤堂在家穿得很轻薄，都是轻纱的料子，飘逸轻灵。施密特先生去了北平，据说是德国有些事物需要他处理，孟鹤堂乐得他不在家，每天找周九良聊聊天，对外说是小时候的故交。

他们不能表现得太过明显，这栋房子里的人都是施密特先生的德国管家安排来的，有什么不寻常的情况他们都会汇报上去。就连孙九芳，孟鹤堂都不敢信任。同时，孟鹤堂也说不好自己对周九良的感情。小时候的相处是他人生中少有的温情时刻，男孩子执拗的眼神和玩笑般的承诺一直延续到了现在。

若是说他对周九良没有超出友情的感情是假的，可是他不敢迈出那一步，至少现在，他不敢。

谁又能说的好周九良不是少年心性，因为得不到，才一直记在心里呢？

孟鹤堂也有自己的小心思，之前他觉得人生无望心如死灰，现在周九良闯了进来，让他看到了新的希望。

今天的天气不算好，阴天，乌云密布，看起来像是即将大雨倾盆。孟鹤堂睡了一阵子就醒了，家里的电话响起来，孙九芳接了之后立刻跑到卧室门口敲门，“太太，太太您醒了吗？电话是找您的，说是您的表弟，生病了。”

孟鹤堂连忙掀开被子下床，“怎么回事？”

他问了孙九芳一句就走到客厅的电话机旁，“喂？磊磊？你怎么了？”

电话那头传来张云雷虚弱的声音，“哥哥，我，我肚子疼……”

“你在哪儿呢？我带你去医院。”孟鹤堂着急地问。

“我在家……”张云雷疼得说不出话来，还好他身边的人拿走了电话给孟鹤堂说了地址。

“快去叫九良开车，我们去接磊磊。”孟鹤堂吩咐完，自己回到房间去换衣服，拿上出门的手袋，想了想又打开抽屉，将里面的所有现金都塞进包里。

周九良的动作很快，孟鹤堂出来的时候他已经在门口等着了，等孟鹤堂坐上车，便开向目的地。

一路上风驰电掣，孟鹤堂担心得手心直冒冷汗，周九良在后视镜里看到他的模样，安慰道，“别担心，很快就到了。”

孟鹤堂与他在后视镜里对视，点点头，却还是抿着唇不说话。

天上的云层愈发厚重起来，天色黑压压的，突然一个惊雷在上方炸开，孟鹤堂唬了一跳，随后雨点便噼里啪啦地掉下来。

路上的行人带伞的纷纷打伞，没有伞的便跑动起来或者停下躲雨。雨越来越大，路上不好开，周九良尽量在保证安全的情况下开得最快。

二十分钟后，他们停在了张云雷住的地方。

这里是凯旋门夜总会后门的胡同，一个小四合院里住着几个在凯旋门打工的双儿。他下了车，孙九芳跟在他身后给他打伞，刚才告诉他地址的人等在门口。那是个很瘦的双儿，比孟鹤堂年纪小一些，身上是媚视烟行的风尘味。他打着一把红色油纸伞，脸上的妆容很重，喷着廉价的香水。

“白牡丹在里面，我带你进去。”他见到孟鹤堂直接道，没有一句废话。

孟鹤堂点点头，带着孙九芳和周九良进去。

这个屋子里面比外面好一些，张云雷脸色惨白地躺在床上，额头上是豆大的汗，孟鹤堂唬了一跳，上前摸摸他的脸颊，“这是怎么了？”

围在床边的几个双儿都说不上来，“我们也不知道，他突然间就说肚子疼，开始咱们也没当回事，只以为是着凉了，可后来越来越疼了，挣扎着给您打了电话，就晕过去了。”

几个人磕磕绊绊地说了情况，没有什么有用的，孟鹤堂也一时没有办法，为难地看向周九良。

“去医院把。”周九良道，“我背他上车。”

众人手忙脚乱地将张云雷放到周九良的背上，孟鹤堂跟着他打伞，将张云雷放到车子后座上。

雨越下越大了，孟鹤堂把张云雷的头放在自己的大腿上，拿手帕给他冷汗，听着他咬紧牙关的口中溢出的痛吟，孟鹤堂的担心得自己心里也七上八下的。

“九良，还能再快一点吗？”

“我尽量。”周九良又加快了一点速度。

雨滴砸在挡风玻璃上，水一波一波的往下流，遮住玻璃看不到前路，孟鹤堂蹙紧了眉头，“别快，太危险了。”

好在医院不算太远，是德国人在德租界开的西医院，孟鹤堂本来打算接姨妈来这里看病，没想到先送了张云雷过来。

到急诊喊了一声，确定张云雷是急性阑尾炎发作，要做手术切掉，孟鹤堂的腿就软了。

周九良上前一步扶住他，几乎是半抱着支撑着他。

孟鹤堂的手抖得不停，声音都变了调，“手术？要，要切开，切开肚子？！”

“是的。”医生道，这是个留洋回来的华国人，知道国人不太能接受开刀的事情，劝道，“这只是个小手术，有一个没用的部位坏了，只要切掉它，病人就能恢复健康了。”

孟鹤堂抓着周九良的手臂，转头去看他，周九良对他点点头，“听大夫的，没问题的。”

“如果没有异议，病人家属在这里签字。”

医生递过来一张纸，上面写着中德两种文字，孟鹤堂只觉得眼前发花，没看清到底写了什么，既然周九良说了没问题，他就咬牙签了自己的名字。

放下笔的那一刻，孟鹤堂彻底脱力地滑了下去，被周九良抱起来跟着去了手术室门口。他侧头轻描淡写地瞟了一眼孙九芳，眼神中的意味吓得他嘴巴闭得死紧，半个字都不敢往外蹦。


	6. Chapter 6

等待手术的时间很漫长，孟鹤堂神经质地捏着自己的手，他的衣服刚才已经被雨水浇湿了，现在披着孙九芳找护士要来的病房的毯子。

周九良坐在旁边，让他的身子微微侧着能靠在他身上。医院里的人很少，手术室门口除了他们再没有其他人。

“太太，喝点热水吧。”孙九芳去接了热水回来，孟鹤堂握在手心里，他的手指还在微微颤抖。

“九良，开刀真的不会有事吗？”孟鹤堂问周九良，他以前只是听说过开刀治病，都是很严重的病，没想到医生说张云雷的病不严重，却还要开刀。

周九良一时也不知该怎么给孟鹤堂解释做手术的事情，好在他去欧洲转了一圈，涨了些见识，“他这个病开刀治好了就不严重，如果不开刀治不好就严重了。”

他只能这样尽量简洁的给孟鹤堂解释，打消他的忧虑。

时间一分一秒地过去，到了晚上的时候，手术室的门总算开了。

“已经没事了，送病人去病房，观察一周就可以出院了。”医生跟在病床后面出来，主动对孟鹤堂说。

“谢谢医生。”周九良拉着孟鹤堂起来，跟医生道谢之后就跟着去了病房。

“哥哥……”张云雷已经醒了，躺在病床上伸手找孟鹤堂。

孟鹤堂拉住他的手，轻声问他，“疼不疼？”

张云雷摇头，他的麻药劲儿还没过去，“不疼，但是我害怕。”

他做手术的时候他醒了过来，打了麻药可以也能感觉到刀子划破他的肚皮，切掉了身体里的什么东西，吓得他当时就掉下泪来。

“乖啊，手术已经做完了，磊磊很快就好了。”孟鹤堂摸摸他的头发安慰他。

回到病房，因为孟鹤堂的身份，开了一个高级单间。张云雷薄薄的一个躺在床上，手上还扎着针正在输液，这种医术瞧得孟鹤堂心惊肉跳的。

被开了刀的张云雷自己也很害怕，可怜巴巴地问孟鹤堂，“我娘来看病的话也要开刀吗？”

这一下还真把孟鹤堂给问住了，从前他只以为西医就是吃点药片就能治好病了，比喝中药方便而且好得快，没想到还有开刀这种办法。一时间有些拿不准了，犹豫地道，“可能吧……”

闻言，张云雷吓得脸色更白了，露出要哭不哭的表情，“那，那可怎么办，太吓人了……”

孟鹤堂也被吓得够呛，到现在他的腿都是软的，“带姨妈来听听医生怎么说把，能不开刀就尽量不开刀。”

病房外，孙九芳和周九良坐在板凳上，孙九芳好奇地偷瞄着周九良，总觉得这个司机不太一般，尤其是和太太的关系不一般。

“看什么？”周九良垂着头看地面，却突然出声问道。

“没，没什么。”孙九芳慌张地否认，移开视线心虚地看向别处。

周九良没吭声，过了一会儿从怀里掏出一张纸，“这是你的卖身契。”

孙九芳呆住了，“啊……？”

“你确认一下。”周九良打开卖身契，送到孙九芳面前。

“我，我……”孙九芳涨红了脸，“我不识字……”不过卖身契的样子他之前是见过的，就是这个样儿。

周九良的手顿了一下，又将卖身契收了起来，“不用怀疑，这就是你的卖身契，”他沉声道，“拿上它，你就自由了。”

“自由？我能去哪儿？”孙九芳问道，他家里穷的揭不开锅，被卖进来当小厮，跟着孟鹤堂不用干活还能吃饱穿暖，他如果离开这，能去哪儿，能干什么？

周九良冷漠道，“那是你的问题，不是我的，你走不走？”

“我不走。”孙九芳没念过书，太太心善，对他从不打骂，他知道如果他离开这，他可能就再也吃不上饱饭了。

“啧，”周九良皱了皱眉，“你不想走也行，现在你的卖身契在我手上，以后该听谁的，你自己心里要有数。”

孙九芳有些害怕，“你，你想让我做什么？”

周九良还真没想让孙九芳做什么，他只是觉得孟鹤堂身边总跟着他有些不方便，不是自己的人用起来不放心。提前将孙九芳的卖身契搞出来捏在自己手里，做些安排都能放心些。这些事他来做就好，不需要孟鹤堂去担心。

“你伺候好太太就行，旁的事不该你知道的，就别问，记住了。”周九良道，心里琢磨着回头还是得让何九华来把这个没眼力劲儿的小子替走。

“我，我知道了，别赶我走。”孙九芳保证道，“我会听话的。”

他只是个乡下双儿，脑子不聪明，想不明白为什么周九良一个司机会弄到自己的卖身契，不过既然可以留下，为了往后还能吃饱饭，孙九芳发挥了自己识时务的本能，决定乖乖听话。

周九良突然转过头来，对他扯出一抹邪笑，“不听话也没关系，我会让你永远都没办法再说话。”

那仿佛带着血腥味的笑容，将孙九芳吓得几乎要哭出声，他大大的眼睛里含着一包泪水，拼命的点头，然后缩到一边去，尽量远离周九良。在他眼里，周九良现在似乎比鬼还可怕。

走廊的另一边忽然有喧闹声传来，周九良直起上身望去，就见一个穿着军装的男人从路口拐进来，长筒军靴磕在地上发出沉重的响声。带着皮手套的手将军帽摘下扔给跟着他亲兵，露出了两侧光洁的头皮和中间茂密的头发。他的眼睛很小，总是笑眯眯的，里面却暗藏着凶狠的光。

杨九郎！

这个名字瞬间出现在周九良的脑海中，正在小站练兵的督军杨九郎，是总理的亲信，可以说是整个天津卫军方的一把手。这个人怎么会出现在这里？

周九良站起身来，眼中藏着戒备，转眼间杨九郎就走到了他面前。瞧了瞧病房的号码，他握住门把手就要推门进去。

“等等！”周九良喝道。

杨九郎停住动作，侧过身来给了他一个正脸，“怎么了？不能进？”又转头问他的亲兵，“这儿是白牡丹的病房吧？”

亲兵董九力转头问跟在他们后面擦冷汗的大夫，“白牡丹是不是在这？”

“是是是，就是这间。”

“哦”了一声，杨九郎又要推门。

“等等！”周九良再度出声，伸手拦住杨九郎，快速地道，“我们太太在里面，您不能直接进去。”

杨九郎皱眉，“你家太太是谁？在白牡丹的病房里面干什么？”

这时，病房门开了，是孟鹤堂听到了门口的动静，“怎么了，九良？”

打开门看到门口这么多人，还有穿着军装的杨九郎，孟鹤堂有些惊讶，他看向周九良，又看了看后面的医生。

医生还在不停地擦汗，在场的哪位他都惹不起，连忙上前介绍，“施密特太太，这位是咱们天津卫的杨督军，是来看望病人的。杨督军，这位是租界总督的太太，也是病人家属。”

“您好，施密特太太。”杨九郎主动伸手和孟鹤堂握手，这位总督的小太太他之前有所耳闻，当初也收到了喜帖，不过他去了小站练兵并没有特意抽身来参加。如今一见，这位太太不愧是名动天津的名伶，不仅相貌清丽秀美，而且气韵雅柔，身段极佳。若不是杨九郎的一颗心都系在白牡丹身上，弄不好他也要动心了。“太太怎么会在这里？”

“您好。”孟鹤堂与他轻轻一握，便立刻松开了，这种西式的礼节他并不适应，不过他身为总督太太，人人都给他行这种洋礼，忘记了他本身也是个华国人。

“我是白牡丹的表哥，送他来医院的。”他侧身让杨九郎进门，他的亲兵留在了门口，而周九良跟了进来。孟鹤堂对他说了个“一切都好”的口型，两人便都看向杨九郎和张云雷。

杨九郎惊讶地挑眉，没想到孟鹤堂竟然和自己的心上人有这样的关系。

“你怎么来了？”一见到杨九郎进来，张云雷便慌张地撑起上身想起来，被杨九郎一把按回去躺下。

张云雷的伤口刚刚缝上了针，孟鹤堂看着杨九郎的动作心惊肉跳地想上前阻拦，被周九良拉住了手。周九良对他摇摇头，他在耳边小声说，“别过去，看看再说。”

“听说你病了，我来看看你。”杨九郎坐在床边的椅子上道，他把手套脱下来扔到床边，语带关切地问张云雷，“别乱动，伤口疼不疼？”

“不关你的事，”张云雷被按回床上，扯到了伤口疼得吸气，他拉高了被子盖住脸，闷在里面赶人，“督军大人请回吧。”

杨九郎皱眉，张了张口又闭上了嘴，过了一会儿道，“医院条件不好，你跟我回家养病。”

张云雷一听就炸了，掀开被子转过脸来对杨九郎拒绝，“我不去，你凭什么让我去你家。”

“不行，听我的。”杨九郎坚持道。

“我不去！”张云雷气得脸都白了，拍着被子吼，“我不想看见你，你给我滚。”

杨九郎见他真的生气，放软了语气，“你别生气。”

张云雷躺了回去，“您回去吧，我不过是个卖唱的，哪里值当得督军大人来探病，多谢您了。”

杨九郎语塞，又坐了一会儿，见张云雷一直不出来，便有些悻悻地道，“那我明儿再来看你，”说完便起身，走了两步又说，“叫九春来照顾你。”

“用不着，”张云雷的声音从被子里面传来，“我贱命一条，消受不起督军手下的人。”

因为张云雷的拒绝态度过于明确，杨九郎没有继续待下去，他看了孟鹤堂一眼，示意他有话要说，孟鹤堂点点头，站起身来一同走到病房门口。

关上病房的门，医生早就离开了，董九力很有眼色地拉着孙九芳到走廊的另一头守着。表示有话要对孟鹤堂讲的杨九郎却迟迟不开口，他的个子很高，比孟鹤堂要高出大半个头，一身军装还带着硝烟味，压迫感陡然而生。

沉默许久，孟鹤堂担心张云雷，便主动开口询问，“杨督军有什么话想要对我说？是关于磊磊的吗？”

“磊磊？”杨九郎疑惑，“这是张云雷的名字？”

孟鹤堂一挑眉，没想到他还不知道张云雷的名字，却面上不显，“磊磊是小名，您知道的，白牡丹只是艺名而已。”

杨九郎“嗯”了一声，“施密特太太应该看出来了，我很喜欢白牡丹，可是他对我好像有些误会。”

“唔。”孟鹤堂不置可否的点头，杨九郎和张云雷到底是怎么回事他不知道，回头他还要听听张云雷的想法。

他态度这么冷淡，杨九郎一时之间也不好再说什么，只是道，“那我明天再来看他，拜托您多照顾他。”

孟鹤堂露出一个礼貌送客的微笑，“他是我弟弟，我自然会照顾好他。”

同一时间，病房里。

听到房门关上，张云雷唰地掀开被子露出头来，“闷死我了。”

周九良还坐在沙发上，“你别乱动，小心扯到伤口。”

张云雷皱着一张脸，疼得眼中噙着泪花，“已经扯到了。”

“你看看裂开了吗？”周九良拧眉。

“没事，没有破。”张云雷摆摆手，痛劲儿过去现在好了。伤口不疼了，他的好奇心又起来了，问周九良，“你是谁？你为什么跟着我小哥哥？”

“不关你的事。”周九良拒绝回答。

他越拒绝，张云雷就越想知道，他眨巴两下上挑的眼睛，刚才的眼泪也眨没了，露出一个狡黠的笑容，“你是不是喜欢我小哥哥？”

周九良看他一眼，“睡觉，别问，先把你自己的事解决好再说吧。”

张云雷被他怼得一噎，又把被子拉高盖住头顶，“我睡觉了。”

于是孟鹤堂回来时就看见周九良板着一张脸，双手交叉坐在沙发上，而床上鼓起一个人形鼓包，是张云雷缩在被子里。他过去将被子拉下来露出张云雷的头，见他的眼睛闭得紧紧的，便摸了摸他的额头，还好不发热。

“睡着了。”周九良过来跟孟鹤堂说，“回家吗？”

孟鹤堂摇头，“我留下照顾他。”

周九良不同意，“你身体受不了，让孙九芳留下吧。”

一直缩在门口的孙九芳这时候也跟进来了，听到周九良的话立刻主动道，“太太回家休息吧，我留下来守夜，太太放心吧。”

“走吧。”周九良拉着孟鹤堂的手腕，“你今天已经很累了。”

“那我明天一早就过来。”孟鹤堂被周九良拉着走了两步，回过神来从他手中抽出胳膊，有些担心地瞧了一眼孙九芳。

孙九芳装作没看见，去帮张云雷重新盖好被子，又拿了暖水瓶去接热水。孟鹤堂松了一口气，又嘱咐了他几句，和周九良一起走了。


	7. Chapter 7

第二天，下了一天一夜的雨后的天空碧蓝如洗，大团的白云在天空上被微风吹得缓慢游动，孟鹤堂在天色刚刚亮起的时候便起身洗漱，之后亲自下厨给张云雷准备饭食。昨天医生叮嘱过，最近要吃流食，孟鹤堂便熬了八宝粥。他配好了食材下锅，想了想又吩咐厨子做两个清淡的小菜，“油和盐都不要多，要好消化。”

“好的，太太，我知道了。”

交代好了之后，孟鹤堂来到花园里的亭子中坐下，周九良在下人房里见到他，也到亭子里来。

见到周九良，孟鹤堂的唇边便绽开了一朵浅浅的笑，他的发丝随风微动，身上的湖蓝色长衫如水般流动。周九良心中一动，从怀中掏出那根已经掉色的旧头绳，递给孟鹤堂，“当年我走之前，想给自己留个念想，就拿了这根头绳。”

孟鹤堂接过来，“啊，你走的那几天我没注意，后来发现它没了我还找了好久呢，以为掉到哪里去了，原来是被你拿走了。”

他摩挲着这根旧头绳，眼中充满怀念，“可惜现在我的头发剪短了，用不上了。”

周九良抬手拨开他额前发丝，“若你想留长发就留。”

孟鹤堂摇头，遗憾地说，“总督喜欢我这个发型。”

周九良心中一痛，忍住想抱住孟鹤堂的冲动，“以后，我是说以后，往后你想留长发就留长发，想穿什么样式的衣裳就穿什么样式，都凭你喜欢。”

孟鹤堂呆了几息才明白过来周九良话中的意思，不敢置信地问，“真的……？”随即便自我否定道，“不可能的，怎么可能呢？九良，不要骗我了。”

“你信我，”周九良坚定地说，他看着孟鹤堂，深深地望进他如蒙尘琉璃般无神的双眸中，“孟儿，我一定会想办法让你离开这里，你相信我好不好？我把我的心掏给你，我……”

“不要说了，”孟鹤堂急促地打断他，“不要说了九良，不要给我希望。”

一滴泪从他的眼中滑过白皙的面庞，孟鹤堂泪眼朦胧，眼中情意绵绵却欲说还休，“九良，这样是不对的，而且总督大人身份重要，你不要头脑发昏，为了我去做傻事。”

“这不是傻事！”周九良反驳道，他的语气十分激烈，“这是我最想做的事情！当年我没办法才离开你，现在我回来了，我不会再离开你了！”他拉住孟鹤堂的手，紧紧地攥在自己的掌心里，“孟儿，你别怕，我不会离开你！”

这一番话吗，孟鹤堂心神激荡，他再也忍不住满心的哀伤与欣喜，扑到周九良怀中大哭起来。

哭了好一会儿，周九良的前襟都被他的泪水湿透了。孟鹤堂红着脸从他怀中出来，周九良用手擦去他脸上的泪痕，随后两双手紧紧地握在一起。

厨房里的粥准备好了，孟鹤堂在与周九良互诉衷肠之后心中轻松了很多，一直禁锢着他的枷锁像是被周九良砸碎扔开了。他收拾好心情，回房间换了出门的衣裳，带上饭菜和周九良一起出门去了医院。

到了病房，进门就撞见张云雷正在发脾气，其实也不算是发脾气，只是他一个人在单方面的生闷气。他又闷在被子里不出来，孙九芳正绕着病床来回转圈的哄他。

“小祖宗，大明星，您快出来吧，别给闷坏了，”孙九芳试图拉被子，被张云雷在里面拽着拉不动，“您行行好吧，您要是闷坏了，一会儿太太来了要怪罪我了。”

孙九芳觉得自己的头要比之前更大了一圈，明明太太脾气这么好，这么温柔的一个人，怎么同为一家子的弟弟气性这么大？

孟鹤堂一进门儿就看见这副场面，而且病房里还有一个陌生人，身量不高不矮，很瘦，戴一副眼镜，看起来斯斯文文的，瞧着年纪应当比他们大些。

“太太，您可算来了。”一见到孟鹤堂，孙九芳简直如蒙大赦，两三步飞到孟鹤堂面前，见到孟鹤堂正在瞧那人就说，“这是杨督军送来照顾表少爷的。”

那人放下手里正在配的药，主动给孟鹤堂问好，“您好施密特太太，我是杨督军的内管家，过来照顾白牡丹，我叫李九春。”

原来这就是昨天杨九郎提到的李九春，孟鹤堂不咸不淡地点了点头表示知道了，只是道，“到了晌午了，这里有人盯着，李管家去吃饭吧。”

他又转身示意周九良将带来的饭菜摆上，“我们的自己带了，不知道您在这里就没提前准备。”

赶人的意思已经很明显了，李九春自然是懂的，他又笑了一下，“您来了我可就能偷会懒了，那我去吃饭，过一会儿再回来。”

孟鹤堂也点头微笑，“李管家自便。”

等人走了，房门一关上，张云雷就掀开被子从里面钻出来，“呼——憋死我了！”

他一头鸟窝似的头发，乱七八糟的炸在头顶，孟鹤堂无奈地看了他一眼，“你这又是闹得哪一出？好端端地闷着自己做什么？”

张云雷噘嘴，“不想看见那个谁？”

瞧他这样儿，孟鹤堂就想逗逗他，“谁啊？”

“不就是刚出去那个。”张云雷仰起脸拿下巴点点门，然后翻了个白眼儿。

孟鹤堂端起粥坐到床边，“能不能自己吃？我喂你？”

“不用，我自己能行。”张云雷慢慢坐起来，孙九芳过来扶他，又给他后背垫了两个枕头。

“太太您也快吃吧，别凉了。”孙九芳把孟鹤堂的饭菜放在小桌上摆好，虽然正是盛夏，饭菜凉的慢，可也要趁热吃才好。

周九良拎着孙九芳去了病房外面的小客厅，里面只留下孟鹤堂和张云雷两个人。

等张云雷吃的差不多了，孟鹤堂放下筷子问他，“你和那个杨督军到底怎么回事？我瞧着他对你很是上心的样子。”

张云雷撇撇嘴，“谁知道呢，那种大人物，怎么可能会真的瞧得上我一个卖唱的。”

“他昨天可跟我亲口承认说喜欢你，心里有你。”孟鹤堂凑近他说，“你瞧他今天还专门派人来照顾你，不是随便一个小厮，而是内管家，可见你在他心里是真的有分量了。”

“哪有怎么样呢？”张云雷托腮，勾着孟鹤堂衣摆的勾边玩，忽而叹了口气，“哥哥，我瞧见你这个样儿，我怕了。我算是瞧明白了，咱们无权无势，在这世道就是小蚂蚁，那些大人物，随随便便就能碾死你我，想怎样就怎样。”

他一向明媚到有些骄纵的面庞第一次显出忧愁的神色来，“这些人说的话，我一个字都不信，他们所谓的真心，我也不敢要。”

张云雷说的何尝不是孟鹤堂心中所想，那种身不由己任人摆布的痛是他真实地经历过的，他们这些小人物，在那些有权有势的人眼里，当真什么都不是。

许是勾起了张云雷愁思，他继续说着，“就算是真心，又能有多少，能有多久呢？哥哥，你是戏子，我是卖唱的，不过是下九流罢了，”他的声音低下来，谁也想不到骄傲的他竟会有这般自卑的时候，“杨督军那样的人，我高攀不起，也不敢高攀，我只想好生的活着，攒够钱给娘治病。”

孟鹤堂拍了拍他的手，“哥哥知道了，你说的都是对的。”

张云雷又缩进被子里，拉起来盖住自己半张脸，只留下一双秋水剪瞳，“我也不过是想挣一挣，如果那位真是位善心人，就别为难我了吧。”

这一番话，李九春站在门口听得一清二楚，原本他对张云雷还有些瞧不上，搞不懂杨九郎堂堂天津卫督军，总理的心腹怎么会看上一个小小年纪的双儿，还是在欢场卖唱的。不过如今看来，这倒也是个难得的通透人。可惜杨九郎是个十足的霸道性子，李九春暗自摇头，他算是看着杨九郎长大，很明白既然杨九郎看上了，就没有放过的可能。

他已经开始打算，若是张云雷将来进门，这样的心性，好好教导培养，未必不能成为一个好主母。

李九春是杨九郎母亲陪嫁的儿子，比他大几岁，从小照顾他，到了杨九郎顶门立户之后便成了他的内管家，杨九郎尚未娶妻，现在督军府内的大小事务便由他做主。将来杨九郎娶妻，他就要辅佐太太管家。是以李九春对于杨九郎看中的张云雷很重视，毕竟以杨九郎的性子，如今必然是动了真心，那就很有可能认准了不撒手了。

房间里，兄弟俩还在说着悄悄话，李九春看了看表，决定再去转一圈，找医生聊一聊张云雷的身体情况，过一会再回来。

说完了张云雷的问题，轮到了孟鹤堂的，鉴于孙九芳还在套间外的客厅里，张云雷拉着孟鹤堂让他附耳过来，“哥哥，你和那个周九良到底是怎么回事？他是不是喜欢你？”

孟鹤堂脸一红，慌了一下，心想有这么明显吗？他喝止张云雷，“别胡说。”

张云雷才不怕他，眨巴着眼睛笑得像偷到了鸡肉的小狐狸一样，“你脸红了，我说对了。快和我说说，你们俩是怎么回事，”然后他又像模像样地叮嘱起来，“你可千万要小心，别被发现了呀。”

孟鹤堂一指头戳到他的额角，“你操的心还真是多。”

“那还不是因为你，”张云雷老声老气地叹气，拉着孟鹤堂道，“哥哥，你也爱他对不对？我真羡慕你，能遇见一个相爱的人。”

孟鹤堂垂眼，将他和周九良的事情简略地给张云雷讲了一遍，最后道，“爱不爱的，那又能怎么样呢，我已嫁为人妻，如今对他有所爱恋已经是大逆不道了。”

“才不是，”张云雷道，“又不是你自己愿意嫁给那什么劳什子的洋总督的，若没有他，兴许你就等到周九良，然后开开心心的嫁给他的。”

“命该如此吧，”孟鹤堂道，“能知道他心里也有我，我便已经知足了。”

张云雷咬着下唇，一脸的倔强不服气，恨声道，“我真恨着世道，凭什么就这样作践我们！”

“罢了，这些事不是你该想的，好生将身体养好才是正经事。”孟鹤堂不愿再多说，说罢便招呼孙九芳过来收拾碗筷。

少顷，李九春也回来了，他依旧笑得斯斯文文，一举一动都带着深宅大院的规矩，多一分少一分都没有的。他笑着跟孟鹤堂说，“好叫施密特太太放心，方才我去找过大夫了，说白牡丹的身体底子不错，手术也很成功，只要好好休养，过几日便能康复了。”

“那是再好不过了，”孟鹤堂双手合十念了声佛，侧身摸着张云雷毛茸茸的发顶，“我这弟弟生性有些骄纵，如有不妥，李管家还请多担待。”

“您客气了，我不过是杨府下人，奉命来照顾张小公子，都是应当的。”李九春道，心中对孟鹤堂的评价也提高了一个档次。

在医院陪了张云雷一下午，有孟鹤堂在他也不再闹脾气了，护士来给打针吃药都很配合，直到吃过了晚饭，孟鹤堂才和周九良离开，孙九芳依然留下帮忙照顾张云雷。

“等一会儿我派人来给你送换洗的衣裳，”孟鹤堂临走前对孙九芳道，“你不留在这里我实在是不放心，这几日便辛苦你罢。”

“太太放心罢，”孙九芳拍着胸脯保证道，“我一定把表少爷照顾得妥妥当当的。”

回到家，周九良看到了在对面咖啡馆的尚九熙，送孟鹤堂进门之后他换了衣裳，避开人进了咖啡馆。

尚九熙从靠窗的位置换到了里面的沙发，他面前的桌上摆着一杯黑咖啡，已经放冷了。周九良匆匆来到他对面，还未落座便问道，“怎么了？”

尚九熙两指扣了扣桌面，先嘲笑了周九良一句，“你这是乐不思蜀了，”随即正色道，“有大事，北平饼哥传来消息，有一笔大货从美国运过来，需要你去广东亲自盯着，”他小心翼翼地看了看左右，确定没人才压低了声音道，“是批硬通货，供给那边见不得人的，饼哥谁都不放心，只能让你跑这一趟。”

事关重大，周九良不能不去，他沉着脸，心里已经做了决定，“什么时候动身？只有我自己去还是有人同行？”

“还有我，”尚九熙指指自己，“再带上九泰和老汉，咱们四个悄悄地过去，争取不惊动任何人。”

周九良点头，“没问题，只是这里我有些放心不下。”

尚九熙回头看了一眼街对面的洋房。

周九良点头。

“这个嘛……”尚九熙眯着眼睛摸下巴，想了一阵儿又瞧了瞧周九良，最后狠了狠心道，“瞧你这可怜样儿，哥哥就帮你一回。”

他一拍大腿，“横竖咱们要出这趟门儿，放华儿自个儿在家我也不放心，让华儿来给你那心肝儿做个伴你瞧怎么样。”

“那感情好。”周九良欣然应允。

何九华是尚九熙的媳妇儿，原本是个飞贼，从小跟着一位神偷师父长大，习得一身妙手空空的功夫，而且上梁跑路一流。后来不知怎么就和尚九熙好上了，从此金盆洗手，退出江湖。虽然他寻常看起来不显山不露水的，但是真论起来，是个很有主意的人，有他在孟鹤堂身边儿，周九良自然是十二万个放心。

承了尚九熙的人情，又被他秀了一眼恩爱，周九良忍不住要酸上一句，“也不知道九华怎么就眼神儿不好跟了你了。”

“哼哼，”尚九熙得意，“你羡慕也没用。”


	8. Chapter 8

关于尚九熙说的这次的生意，周九良心中有数，那是美国的军火贩子通过他们的路子供给欧洲的一批物资。如今已经是1916年的下半年，欧洲战场的情况愈发焦灼，德国在各国联军的攻打下节节败退，形势空前紧张，这也是施密特先生被急召入京的原因。若是这批军火能成功到达欧洲，那么德国的战败几乎会成为定局。

摩挲着手中的头绳，周九良的大脑在飞速运转，一旦德国面临战败危险，那么一定会尽快回收在外的一切资源力量回国，争取尽量挽回颓势，那么到时候，这个天津卫的德租界只怕是维持不下去了，到时候势必要还给华国。

打定主意，这趟周九良是非去不可的。

与尚九熙商定，周九良戴上帽子离开咖啡馆，又绕了两条巷子，才从另一条街上的后门回到威廉路259号。

天色已晚，却还不到入睡的时辰，周九良只得先回到自己的住处，等到夜深人静之时，才又换上一身黑色衣裳，摸黑来到孟鹤堂的卧室。所幸孙九芳现在在医院照顾张云雷，孟鹤堂也没有叫别人在门口守夜。

他悄悄地打开房门，只听到里面一声娇喝，“谁？！”

周九良闪身入内，正看见孟鹤堂披着睡袍，手中举着一个铜制烛台警惕地盯着门口，见到是周九良才放松下来。

“小心一点。”周九良跑过去接过他手中笨重的烛台，放到壁炉上面。

孟鹤堂先是松了一口气，“我还倒是有歹人闯门，”随后又紧张起来，慌张地问周九良，“大半夜的，你来做什么。”

他紧张地拉着睡袍的前襟领口，神色惊疑不定。

见他这样，周九良突然起了坏心想逗一逗他，拉着孟鹤堂到床边坐下，俯身凑近他的脸，两人离得很近，呼吸都交织在一起。孟鹤堂两只手抵在周九良的胸口想推开他，侧过脸去不看他，被周九良捉住双手的手腕压在自己的胸肌上，凑过去往孟鹤堂小巧的耳朵吹气，“想你了，来看看你。”

他温热的呼吸喷在孟鹤堂的耳垂上，珠圆玉润的耳垂霎时变得嫣红，孟鹤堂报赧羞怯，颤抖着声音推周九良，“起来，你快起来。”

怀中睡袍下的身子微微颤抖着，孟鹤堂的声音都紧张地带上了哭腔，周九良轻咳一声，在他耳垂上咬了一口之后见好就收，“我有正事要跟你说。”

他踢掉鞋子，上了床，拉着孟鹤堂在他怀中躺好。孟鹤堂被他吓得心头砰砰乱跳，急道，“你，你快下去，别这样，被人看见就遭殃了！”

“嘘，嘘——”周九良将他按在怀中，一下一下地亲吻他的发顶，“别怕别怕，不会有人看见的，我有正事要跟你说，真的，你别乱动，我说完就走，好不好？”

“什么事？”孟鹤堂挣扎不过，只得趴在这坏胚怀中，老老实实地不敢乱动，生怕他再有什么孟浪之举。

夜风温柔，卧室开着一扇窗，孟鹤堂没有将厚重的天鹅绒窗帘全部拉上，热风吹开轻薄的纱帘，送进几缕带着热度的微风。

大床上，帷幔中，孟鹤堂身着一身绸缎的丝滑睡袍躺在周九良怀中，他柔白细嫩的玉手被周九良握在手中，一会儿十指相扣，一会儿整个握在手中，姿势亲密缱绻。然而口中所说的却当真是正事，以至于孟鹤堂都没有注意到他们如今的姿势有多暧昧不清。

“明儿个我就得走了，这批货非常重要，必得我亲自去盯着。”周九良沉声道，“只是你一个人留在着我着实不放心。”

孟鹤堂被他所说的事情吸引住了，他从未想到过周九良竟然做的是这样危险的“买卖”，不由得心中十分紧张，“之前你也是做这种生意的吗？我还当买办只是买卖些瓷器丝绸，宝石古董之类的。”

周九良抓着他的手在手背上亲一口，“寻常是做这些的，只是暗地里还有些别的。”

关于战局，周九良没有和孟鹤堂多说，他知道孟鹤堂不懂这些，告诉他了反而会让他平添一份忧虑。

“我走了之后，会有一个叫何九华的人来找你，帮我照顾你。”周九良捋了捋孟鹤堂散乱的发丝，“两个月后我就回来了，有他陪着你我才能放心。”

“那是什么人？”要有陌生人到身边，孟鹤堂有些紧张。

“是我兄弟的媳妇儿，”周九良道，“正好孙九芳被你派去照顾张云雷了，就让他呆在那边吧，这段时间让九华假装是你的小厮来保护你。”

他的语气这般郑重，孟鹤堂也担心起来，他从周九良怀中坐起来，“你这一去，我听着好似很是凶险，可我也拦不住你，你自己定要小心谨慎才是。”

他天生泪窝子前，说着说着就又带上了哭腔，他最近着实是哭得太多了，周九良见不得他掉眼泪，连忙满口答应，又说了写旁的事情哄得他破涕为笑，总算止住了泪。

“你放心，我又不是去前线打仗的，不会有性命之忧的。”周九良道，“再说了，我心里记挂着你，就算是为了你，我也不会轻易丢去性命。”说着说着他又不正经起来，“我的孟儿这般的美人我还没有消受过，我又哪里舍得去死。”

孟鹤堂被他臊得满面通红，啐他，“呸！说着正事又越发的没正形了起来！”

他不是没经过人事的双儿了，被心上人抱在怀中，随无更加亲密的动作，可被他言语撩拨着，孟鹤堂也是面红耳赤，身体自然地有了些羞人的反应。他偷偷夹住了腿，两条细长的腿在睡袍下面拧成了麻花。

“正事说完你就走吧。”孟鹤堂推了推周九良，催他赶快离开，生怕自己的异样被周九良发现，那他可真的没脸见人了。

殊不知周九良也有了反应，只是一起强忍而已。现在还不是时候，他还不能。是以孟鹤堂一推，他便从善如流，“天不早了，那我走了，你赶快睡吧。”

他给孟鹤堂盖好被子，又忍不住在他额头落下一吻，“我这就回去收拾东西，明儿个一早动身，这两个月你可就都看不见我了。”

他这样说着，孟鹤堂也不舍得他，睁开因害羞闭上的眼睛，强忍着羞意撑起上身，在他脸上飞快地啄了一口，随即拉高被子盖住自己热得发烫的脸，“你快走吧！”

周九良心满意足，笑了一声便从开着的窗口跳出去了。

在周九良走后，孟鹤堂夹紧双腿，双手捂着滚烫的脸颊在心中唾骂自己好生浪荡、不知羞耻，竟这般容易就心神荡漾。周九良身上带着与夏日炎热截然不同的冷冽香气，又有一丝木料的暗香，隐隐约约熏得孟鹤堂心头小路乱撞。

身上盖得是触手生凉的丝被，可身子却像火一样，孟鹤堂辗转反侧，不知该如何是好。他虽经过人事，可心中并不爱慕施密特先生，每次行事也并不舒服，洋人的尺寸过大，弄得他很疼，十次里有八次是难受得紧，只盼着快点结束，只有一两次能得写趣，可他又恨自己的身子不听使唤，心里更加抵触。

如今与心上人心意相通，身体也十分诚实，孟鹤堂忍不住将手探进睡衣小裤里，摸到下面又不只该如何动作，只能凭着本能揉搓起来。

他死死咬着下唇，将声音压进喉咙里，手上沾了些水，从两腿之间的隐秘处汩汩而出。胸前的红珠挺立，顶在柔软的睡袍上，孟鹤堂在床上本能地磨蹭着，像上了岸渴水的鱼儿，最终抽搐几下，平静下来。

下身已经湿成一片，他将手从小裤出抽出，指间挂着晶莹的液体，孟鹤堂呜咽一声，逃也似地跳下床飞奔进卫生间。重新洗净身子，他换上了干净睡衣，才又回到床上，折腾了这许久，孟鹤堂累得狠了，很快便在软床上沉睡过去。

第二天，孟鹤堂醒来，迷迷糊糊地觉得昨夜周九良来找他和后来发生的事好似一场梦。他拥着丝被坐起来，看到身上换了的新睡衣才渐渐醒过来，随即耳朵又红了起来——原来不是梦。

他赤足下床，去了卫生间洗漱，压下自己做的那羞人的事情，专心想着周九良跟他说，何九华会到他身边保护他。

可是他要怎么来？

府中的下人都是专门找牙行采买回来的，如今不缺人，不会再去买人，总不能是他主动上门来卖身罢？

如今管家跟着总督大人去了北平，他不在，这里的事情孟鹤堂还算能做的了主，他想不通会是怎样，不过打定主意，只要人来了，他便做主将人留下。

之后的一整个白天都风平浪静，孟鹤堂心中疑惑，脑海中有了许多猜测，到医院看望张云雷时都显得心不在焉。

病房里依旧是张云雷、孙九芳、李九春三人，今日张云雷和李九春之间的气氛好似平静了一些，孙九芳夹在他们之间能喘一口气。他过来跟孟鹤堂汇报，上午杨九郎来过，留下跟张云雷说了好一会儿话，他被轰出去了并不知道他们说了什么，不过自从杨九郎走了，张云雷看李九春便不再鼻子不是鼻子眼不是眼的了。

今天比之前更热了，孟鹤堂换了一身翠绿色的丝麻料子衣裳，这绿色脆生极了，一瞧就清爽宜人，而且料子轻薄透气不贴身，袖子也是短袖，配了一条纱巾作为披帛半搭在肩上。他拿着小刀给张云雷削苹果，苹果皮长长地垂下来一直没有断，“医生说你恢复的不错，再有两天就能出院了，我想着接你去我那里住下，再修养修养。”

“这不好吧……”张云雷犹豫道，“总督的府邸，我去住算什么事儿呢，给你惹了麻烦就不好了。”

“能有什么事儿，总督去了北平，这阵子且回不来呢。”孟鹤堂将苹果切成小块放到盘子里，“吃一块儿。”

“那我也觉得怪不合适的，”张云雷叼着苹果道，“我还是回去吧，既然可以出院了那我就是好了，已经请了好几天假了，再不回去上班，老板就要把我开了。”

孟鹤堂不同意，“这怎么行，别说你的身子怎样，这刀口没三两个月是长不好的，你可别忘了里头可是一层层的切开了，不是单破了一个口子。”孟鹤堂戳戳他吃得鼓鼓的脸颊吓唬他，“你可不能大意，乱跑乱动小心刀口破了，肠子流出来。”

张云雷一听果然被吓白了脸，心虚道，“不会吧？”

“怎么不会了，不信你问李管家，”孟鹤堂点名李九春，“是不是这样。”

李九春心中莞尔一笑，配合着孟鹤堂吓唬张云雷，面上端着笑脸，“正是如此。”

这下张云雷彻底信了，而且还很害怕，哭丧着脸跟孟鹤堂道，“我听话，我不乱跑，肠子不要流出来……”

孟鹤堂拍他一下，“少跟我装可怜，知道怕了就乖乖听话。”

他想了想接着道，“若是你觉得去我那里不方便，不如就去戏班住下吧，之前租了的房子干脆推掉，你跟着爹和师弟们住，有人照应你我也放心。”

这回张云雷倒是没有反对，他小时候见过孟桥思，对他还有些印象，“那行，我记得孟叔叔，孟叔叔唱戏真好听。”

他们兄弟两个说着话胡乱安排，可李九春心里却有数，他们现下想什么都没用，杨九郎已经打算好等张云雷能出院了，就立刻将人接回自己家去，好生将养身子，至于回凯旋门唱歌，那更是想都别想了。

在医院呆了一个下午，因为周九良不在，没有人开车，今日孟鹤堂出来是坐黄包车的。从医院大门出来，孟鹤堂不着急回家，便沿着便道逛了起来，进了几个铺子买了些零嘴和胭脂水粉。

从一家熏香铺子出来，孟鹤堂身上带上了野玫瑰的甜味，这是家中西合璧的铺子，既有传统的熏香，也有洋人的香水，有一瓶深粉色液体的胡椒玫瑰味香水孟鹤堂很是喜欢。

他手上拎着袋子，正在收拾钱包里的零钱，忽然有人装了他肩膀一下，在他耳边留下一句很轻很轻的“晚上十点”，随即便随风而逝，混迹在人群中消失不见。

孟鹤堂像是刚才产生了幻觉一般，不过他觉得挂在手腕的袋子变轻了。果然，里面的香水瓶子不见了，只有一张很小的纸条，上面依然是“晚上十点”。

将纸条攥在手心里，孟鹤堂猜测刚才拿走香水的应当就是周九良昨晚提过的妙手空空何九华了。他有些不明所以，还是猜不出对方会如何上门。只得按下心中好奇，不再留恋商铺，叫了黄包车打道回府。


	9. Chapter 9

威廉路259号现在只有孟鹤堂一位主人，这里是施密特先生的私宅，不过他另有官邸，并不是每日都回这里居住，常住在此的除了太太孟鹤堂，便是施密特先生从德国带来的管家路德维希。

259号的一切日常事务都需要听从路德维希管家的安排，孟鹤堂作为被金屋藏娇的二房太太其实是没有什么权力的，甚至管家还负责监督他。好在现在管家跟着施密特先生一道去了北平，孟鹤堂总算能喘一口气，在这偌大的花园洋房中呼吸一口不被压抑的空气。

只是周九良走了，孙九芳也不在，一时之间只剩下孟鹤堂自己，难免有些寂寥。因此，他真心期待起何九华的出现。

那张小纸条已经被孟鹤堂在回来的路上丢进了下水道，他在晚饭前到家，因为心里存着事情，他并不是很有胃口，草草吃了小半碗饭便放下了筷子。心中一直记挂着“晚上十点”，孟鹤堂不敢早睡。

他对下人说他要早睡，早早地就让他们下去了，然后自己一个人在卧房中转圈。

时钟一圈一圈地转着，孟鹤堂坐卧不宁，到了九点四十的时候突然醒悟应该换上睡衣，不然一会儿有什么动静出来查看，就要穿帮了。

他从衣柜里特意挑了一身棉布料子睡衣，足够柔软却不轻薄。

换好睡衣之后，孟鹤堂坐在床上深呼吸，一不留神就盘起了腿。分针从一个格子跳到另一个格子，在还差两个格子到十二的时候，孟鹤堂听见隐约有嘈杂的人声从远处传来，吵吵嚷嚷的声音，在寂静深夜很是响亮。

声音由远及近，孟鹤堂甚至听到了有人在喊救命，他盯着分针，就在那根最长的指针正正好好跳到十二的时候，大门口响起了拍门声，还有按门铃的声音。威廉路259号被唤醒了。

下人们从各自的房间中跑出来，孟鹤堂也披着件外衣出来，“怎么回事？”

平时负责打扫卫生的小梅给他行了个礼，“不知道太太，叫阿忠哥去瞧了。”

此时门口的声音愈发的大了起来，孟鹤堂叫人打开大门，远远地就见一个瘦弱的人影从铁门之间跌进来，摔倒在花园里通往宅子大门口的小径上。

孟鹤堂心头一跳，快步下了台阶，向门口走去，同时叫人，“小梅，小玲，你去将人扶起来。”

两个双儿快跑了两步将人扶起来，此时孟鹤堂也走到了那人面前，与那人花猫似的脏兮兮地脸对个正着，那人对他眨了眨眼，然后脸色一变就哭喊起来，“救命，贵人求求您救救我！”

说着话他下沉身子便要下跪，小梅小玲两个十几岁的孩子根本拉不出。孟鹤堂此时已经猜出他便是何九华了，他在他身上问到了下午的香水味，便配合他演下去，“怎么回事？后面是何人在追你？”

阿忠正带着人拦在门口，因得知了这里是洋总督的府邸，外面的那些壮汉倒是一时不敢硬闯。

何九华接着孟鹤堂的问话便是一番唱念做打，“我是外地来投奔亲戚的，没成想亲戚丧了良心要提脚要将我卖进窑子，他们今日来抢人，我好不容易才逃出来的，外面追我的便是窑子里的打手！太太您是好人，发发善心救救我罢！”

说着作势便要磕头。

孟鹤堂哪里能让他真磕下去，连忙扶他起来，让阿忠带着人将窑子的人打发走，“我出钱将人买了，若已签了卖身契便交给我。”

外面的打手不敢冲撞总督太太，他们虽然背后有靠山，可是也惹不起洋人，既然能拿回本钱，便放弃了，临走前还要放狠话，“小贱人！算你走运，日后小心不要碰见大爷，不然有你的好果子吃！”

说罢，一群人便灰溜溜地走了。

一场闹剧落幕，孟鹤堂带人回屋，吩咐小梅打水来给何九华洗漱，见他脸上有些红肿便道，“再拿些活血化瘀的药膏，吩咐厨房做碗面。”

何九华洗干净脸，便露出一张清甜却不失飒爽的面庞，口角含笑地看着孟鹤堂，倒把孟鹤堂瞧了个脸红。

等面和药膏都送上来，孟鹤堂让下人退下，没有了外人，何九华便直接道，“打今儿起我就跟着你了，你家那位实在不放心，求了我来，”他抓着筷子挑了几根面条，左右看了一圈儿，不解道，“我瞧着这也没什么危险的啊，他到底在紧张什么？”

孟鹤堂苦笑摇头，“我也不知道。”

“罢了，”何九华吸溜着面条道，“他们这趟生意有些棘手，我在家也帮不上忙，和你在一块儿有个人说说话儿也不错。”

他这样说，孟鹤堂更加紧张起来，“生意很为难吗？不会有危险罢？”

何九华摇头，“危险倒是不会走，只是有些关节不好打通，你别担心，咱们准备的很充分了，不会有事的。”

他吃完了一小碗面，摸了摸肚子，笑道，“得啦，别哭丧着脸，没什么大事儿。往后我可就跟着你混吃混喝了，”又从兜里掏出小小的香水瓶子放进孟鹤堂手心里，“还你，这个味儿还挺好闻。”

他这样说，孟鹤堂也跟着笑了，“你若喜欢，明儿个咱们再去那铺子里逛逛。”

他不直接将这瓶香水送给何九华，这样做难免有些轻视，只邀请他明日一同逛街，到时候买一瓶新的作为见面礼送给他更好。

何九华也不拒绝，“好啊。”

这般，何九华便留在孟鹤堂身边，暂时顶替了孙九芳的位置。对外的说法便是“太太怜惜他被人强卖可怜”便将人带在身边伺候。

话分两头，周九良和尚九熙带着张九泰郭霄汉，四人天一亮就出发，坐火车到上海，再从上海换车到广州，星夜兼程，走三、四天便到了。虽然碰头的地方选在广州，可与他们对接的是香港的商人，不过香港现在是英国领土，周九良他们从内地过去并不方便，反倒是香港的人过来这边更加容易。

闷头赶路了好几天，四人皆是风尘仆仆，到了之后先找到对方提前订好的酒店洗漱休息，等到晚上一起用餐。

这次与周九良他们合作的是香港的造船大亨，名叫谢金，他乃是谢家这一代的家主，祖上时代官宦，后来迁居香港做起了海运生意，坐拥整个东亚最大的造船厂，并且手握几条十分重要海上航线。可以说，如果没有谢家，这笔物资是决计运不出去的。

谢家给周九良他们订的是本地最顶级的外国宾馆，里面的饭店也很是不错，晚饭就顶在这里。周九良四人来到包间的时候，里面已经坐了两个人。主座上一个面白带笑，金丝眼镜，一身浅色西装，胸前挂着一根怀表的金链，他身量极高，即便是坐着，也比常人高出一截。他旁边是一名穿着传统衣衫的人，虽是双儿可面容坚毅，神色傲然，肤色不甚白皙，面上还有一道浅浅的伤疤，贯穿眼下到鼻翼。

那个儿高的便是船王谢金，他身边的是他的夫人，李鹤东。相传是本地最大黑帮黑云帮的幼子，年幼时父母被仇人所害，是他一力扛起了整个黑云帮，报仇之后更是将本帮势力扩张到极大。这般人物，竟然嫁给了谢金，最为传奇的一点是他婚后并未像一般双儿那般相夫教子，不再抛头露面，反而继续管理执掌帮派，与谢金互利互惠，成为香港名副其实的黑白两道的龙头。

这样的人物，任谁都不敢小觑，若说谢金是笑面虎，做生意为人处世讲究一个和气生财，这李鹤东可不是好惹的主儿，一言不合将人打杀丢进海里喂鱼也是常有的事。而且他们夫妇二人感情极好，恩爱非常，只是不知这谢船王日日与这般凶悍的人同床共枕是何滋味。

双方见面寒暄过后便落座，谢金十分热情地给周九良介绍当地有名的菜色，“咱们这边的粤菜与北边儿滋味儿十分不同，周老弟不要客气，先尝尝这虾饺点心。”

他夹了一个晶莹剔透的水晶虾饺皇放入周九良的碗中，那澄面的面皮半透明，可以看见里面一整团粉粉嫩的鲜虾虾肉，使人一眼便食指大动。

周九良也不客气，吃了一口后竖起大拇指夸赞道，“滋味果然十分鲜美，与北地菜色风味不同！”

谢金哈哈一笑，继续热情地劝酒劝菜，一时饭桌上宾客尽欢。等吃得差不多了，众人便放下筷子说起了正事，没想到先开口的竟然是李鹤东。周九良有些惊讶，随即却反应过来，这次他们为要掩人耳目，不能走明面上白道的路子，自然要通过李鹤东才能神不知鬼不觉地将东西送上谢家的船。

“目前这批货一共有五百箱，都在我那里存着，明日我带你们去验货，没有问题就可以去码头装船了。”李鹤东道，“咱们从香港出海，经过马六甲，到英吉利海峡，直接从法国上岸。”

周九良点头，这条线路是正确的，不过有一个疑问，“为何不送到英国？香港是英国的属地，直接走英政府的路子岂不是更好？”

谢金摇头，“不然。首先，这批货是法国那边找我们买的，他们与英国虽然号称英法联军，可两国之间也有很深的矛盾，之前的英法七年战争打得也是头破血流，若是到了英政府手中，只怕法国人不会拿到多少东西。其次，英国其实是个孤岛，与整个欧洲道路之间隔着英吉利海峡，若是将货物运到英国上岸，要送到战场中心，还是要再过一起英吉利海峡。”

这样一说周九良便明白了，“小弟受教了，那依您之见，这批货物真的能有那么大的作用吗？”他顿了顿小声道，“能彻底击溃德国？”

“如今德国已经是强弩之末，只是欧洲联军的缺少火力，只要这批货物到达欧洲，便能如强心针一般，使联军士气鼓舞。”谢金道。

李鹤东接话，“尤其是沙俄现在也很不太平，正在闹革命，听说皇室已经快要撑不住了，到时候欧洲的形势更加复杂，德国势必自顾不暇，要收缩一切可以回收的力量。”

听了这话，周九良就安心了许多，只要那洋总督能回到德国，就不枉费他费心筹谋这么多。

之后几天，周九良和尚九熙一起跟着李鹤东忙活货物装船的事情，张九泰和郭霄汉则去购置一些本地特产和香港那边的新鲜物件，好带回去送人和顺便赚点南北差价。

没两天周九良就和李鹤东混熟了，在他有意询问了几次出国的事情之后，李鹤东问道，“怎么？你不想在国内呆了？现在欧洲这么乱，可不是好去的地方。”

“我不打算去欧洲，”周九良道，“一时也没想好这个事情，不过是想给自己留条退路。”

从周九良本心来讲，他是不想出国远走他乡的，不过如果用战争局势牵动施密特先生过于迂回达不到他想要的效果，那他就必须要考虑带着孟鹤堂远渡重洋了。

李鹤东没有继续追问，只是留给他了一个私人电话，拍拍周九良的肩膀，“以后有机会继续合作”

他是黑云帮的老大，谢家的当家夫人，周九良得他这一句话就相当于得到了黑云帮和谢家的承诺，人情不可谓不大。他郑重谢过李鹤东，又忍不住询问，“谢夫人为何帮我？”

李鹤东抽出一根烟衔在唇间，示意周九良给他点烟。周九良摸出洋火，噌地一下摩擦出火之后给他点上。

吸了一口烟，李鹤东眯着眼睛笑了一声，“头二年我去过一趟天津卫，孟小仙儿戏唱的不错。”

周九良一时间有些诧异，原来李鹤东愿意帮他不是因为周九良，而是因为喜欢孟鹤堂。周九良紧绷的肩膀放松下来，他也跟着笑了一声，“多谢东哥，回去我一定告诉孟儿您喜欢他的戏。”


	10. Chapter 10

周九良那边如何孟鹤堂并不知道，在他走后，孟鹤堂的心神便放在了何九华的到来上，现下何九华来了，他放下了这一件心事，然后又开始忧思起周九良来。

这是周九良离开的第二天，孟鹤堂开始失眠，原先没和周九良重逢的时候他并没有这个毛病，现在却因为他的离开添了一个病症。夜里睡不好，白天就没精神，孟鹤堂坐在院子里，面前放着细骨瓷的茶杯，里面是英式红茶。他不喜欢喝这个，可是施密特先生突然回来了。

门口传来车声的时候孟鹤堂还真是心里慌了一下，就是那种做了坏事之后怕被抓到的心情。何九华的手按在他的肩膀上捏了捏，接着给他按摩肩膀的样子安慰他，“别慌，先看看他为什么突然回来。”

孟鹤堂抿着唇点点头，起身抚平衣裳上的褶皱，去门口迎接他。

施密特先生是坐车直接从北平回来的，现在城市之间的乡下土路颠簸不平，小汽车一路开回来要三个多小时，老头子年纪不轻了，一趟下来累得够呛。

孟鹤堂迎上去，亲亲热热地扶着他的手臂将人带进客厅里，又一迭声地吩咐下人去准备茶水点心。

“不要忙了，”施密特先生亲昵地拍了拍他的后腰，“我们去花园里坐一坐，我想透透气。”

孟鹤堂被拍得浑身汗毛都要竖起来了，他强忍着控制住表情，回身挽住施密特先生的手臂，“好啊，今儿的天气不错，不太热，还有点儿凉风呢。”

他笑得甜蜜，半个身子紧贴着总督大人，这副依恋和渴望亲密的神态取悦了他的丈夫。施密特先生笑了，浑厚的声音从他的胸腔中发出，茂密的络腮胡也被震动，带着孟鹤堂去了花园。

“您回来之前也不告诉我一声儿，家里这什么都没准备呢。”孟鹤堂坐下之后便半真半假地抱怨起来，说的是抱怨的话，其实就是在撒娇。

“有什么好说的，只是回来一趟而已，”施密特先生慢慢地喝着茶，“晚上还走了。”

孟鹤堂惊讶，坐直了身子倾向施密特先生，噘着嘴嗔怪道，“怎么回来了还要走呀？这是怎么话儿说的？”

他的声音甜丝丝的，在他想哄人的时候，那般甜美的依赖，所有男人都会认为眼前的这个柔弱的美人全心全意地爱着他，一天都离不开他。

德国男人粗糙厚实的手拍了拍美人芍药娇花般的脸颊，阳光倾泻下来，他的脸上似乎都蒙上了一层圣光，“当然是有重要的事情要做，你乖乖在家，自己玩儿罢。”

孟鹤堂咬着下唇，露出半截洁白的贝齿，翻了翻眼皮，丢了一个娇俏的白眼给他，“您是大忙人，我一个吃闲饭的，除了在家等您回来，还能做什么呢？”

话音落下，他双手一拍忽而又高兴了起来，将站在他身后的何九华拉过来，指着他对施密特先生道，“这是我新受的小厮，往后也跟着我，我就跟他玩儿罢。”

他将何九华的来历与施密特先生绘声绘色地讲了一番，不亏是名伶，简简单单的事情让他讲出来都成了跌宕起伏的故事，将何九华无依无靠差点被卖的悲惨经历讲得十分生动。施密特先生甚至跟着他批判了两句，“人口买卖是不对的，是没有人权的行为。”

孟鹤堂也不懂他说的什么人权不人权的，只当是把何九华过了明路，便高兴了起来。

应付着老爷子吃过晚饭，他独自去书房里不知道捣鼓了什么，等到八点钟的时候就走了。

“呼……”

送走了人，又把下人都支走，孟鹤堂回到客厅靠沙发里，一直挂着笑的脸一下子就垮了下来。他满身疲惫地坐着，一句话都不想说，看了看站在旁边的何九华，眼中霎时蓄满了泪水。

孟鹤堂心里难受得厉害，羞耻感和负罪感到达顶峰，被何九华看到他在和周九良两情相悦之后还要这般温柔小意地曲意奉承着洋总督，甚至于这才是他的正经丈夫，他和周九良是不知廉耻的偷情。眼泪落下来就止不住，孟鹤堂自暴自弃地躺在沙发里，拿帕子盖在自己脸上，深深地觉得自己没脸见人。

“好啦，别哭了，”何九华坐在他身边儿拍他的肩膀，“你的难处我知道，别往心里去。”

孟鹤堂不出声，只是一味地哭，帕子湿透了粘在他的脸上，透出几道泪痕。他咬着下唇，哭得浑身颤抖却强忍着不发出一点声音。

“来，别哭了，洗把脸。”何九华去端了水来，抱着孟鹤堂的肩膀让他坐起来，拿了湿帕子给他擦脸，“别难过了，这不是你的错，”他将孟鹤堂的碎发别到他的耳后，“都是身不由己，别想太多为难自己。”

孟鹤堂垂着头不做声，他面对何九华觉得很难堪，觉得自己无颜见人。从骨子里，孟鹤堂是一个保守且守规矩的人，他并不是一个有胆量去做一些不为世风所容的出格的事的人，可他的命运却偏偏走到了这一步。对周九良的感情和对自己命运的不甘，让他忍不住去瞒着丈夫偷偷与别的男人产生感情，做下这偷情的丑事。

“你是什么样的人我都听说了，真的，别难为自己，跟自己过不去能顶什么用呢？”何九华继续道，“等九良回来说不准就有办法了，你放心，他满心满眼都是想跟你堂堂正正的过日子，放心罢。”

“嗯。”对于周九良的心，孟鹤堂是从不怀疑，他心里也盼着有一天能和周九良正大光明的，而不是像现在这样偷偷摸摸，还背负着欺骗的罪名。

“行啦，天不早了，洗漱睡觉罢，”何九华岔开话题，“今儿个也没出成医院，明儿就是张云雷出院的日子了，还得去接他呢。”

一提到这个，孟鹤堂纠结的心思被拉了回来，他长长地呼出一口气，是啊，他还事要做，又弟弟要照顾，不能一味地沉浸在自己的心思里。

“是，明天是他出院的日子了，咱们准备准备接他出院。”孟鹤堂拿帕子又擦了把脸，“九华，谢谢你。”

“谢什么，”何九华笑道，“我和我家那口子比你和九良虚长几岁，他们俩这么多年的兄弟，我也喜欢你，往后咱们还要做妯娌呢。”

孟鹤堂被他打趣地红了脸，有些向往未来的生活，希望真的如他所说。

因为昨晚哭了，孟鹤堂早上起来的时候眼睛有些红肿，往常大大的双眼皮都不太明显了，何九华赶紧拿了鸡蛋来给他敷眼睛。

“这可怎么好？往后可不能总是哭了，对身子不好。”何九华道。

“嗯，我知道了。”孟鹤堂轻声应了，可是他就是泪窝子浅，动不动就想哭，尤其是周九良回来之后，总是能将他招惹地哭了。

“快敷好眼睛，吃过早饭一会儿要去医院了。”

因为接了张云雷出院就直接送他去春来班，孟鹤堂和何九华先去张云雷在凯旋门后面的住处收拾了他的行李。他的东西不多，就是几身儿衣裳和攒下的一点钱，和他同屋的那个双儿也没昧下他的东西，东西都规规矩矩的在柜子里放着，孟鹤堂来了之后拿了个大包袱皮儿一裹就拿走了。

他们是开车出门的，何九华叫的自己人来开车。因为绕路去收拾行李，耽误了一些时间，到医院的时候已经快到晌午了。

医院里依旧是人来人往，孟鹤堂推开病房门，结果发现里面已经空了。没有人，没有东西，连病床上的床单被罩都换了新的。张云雷不在，李九春不在，连孙九芳都不见了！

“人呢？”孟鹤堂惊讶地失声叫道。

与何九华对视一眼，他们连忙出去找人。医院很大，人又多，孟鹤堂找去了张云雷的主治医生出门诊的诊室，却发现他不在。

“今天他不出门诊的，您要看病找我也是一样。”诊室里里的另一位医生好脾气地道，并没有因为孟鹤堂张口要找其他医生不找他看病而不高兴。

“谢谢您，我找他有事，并不是看病。”孟鹤堂客气了两句退出了诊室，继续找人。

转了好几圈，问了几个护士之后才找到了主治医生。

“病人一大早就已经出院了，”医生道，“是杨督军亲自来接的人。”

孟鹤堂瞪大了眼睛，没想到杨九郎竟然越过自己直接将张云雷接走了！

“你们怎么能就把人放走了呢？！”孟鹤堂情急之下质问出声，语气有些不好。

医生也很无奈，委屈道，“施密特太太，杨督军亲自带着手下来接人，那可是带着刀和枪的兵，我们医院也很为难，实在是不敢不放人啊！你要找人就直接去找杨督军罢，人已经走了，我们医院也没有办法。”

孟鹤堂气的浑身发抖，却也知道跟医生发脾气于事无补，只能强忍着怒意道，“我知道了，谢谢您了。”

没接到人，孟鹤堂又惊又怒，平添了一层愁，想去找人又不能直接冲到杨九郎家里去。回到家里不住地在转圈圈，转了一圈又一圈，转得何九华头晕眼花。

“你说这可怎么办？”孟鹤堂急得上火，午饭没怎么吃，到了下午牙龈就肿了一大片。

何九华托腮坐着，摇摇头，“不好说，不过你先别急，你也知道杨九郎是喜欢张云雷的，先前就说话要接他回家去照顾。这样不打招呼直接将人带走，应该就是怕你拦着。”

“磊磊不乐意，我能不拦着嘛。”

“可是你拦不住。”何九华一针见血，“杨九郎是什么身份，他想带人走，岂是你不同意就能拦住的？他只是不想与你起冲突，才抢先一步将人带走。再说了，他若是真心喜欢张云雷，那应该也不会有什么大事。”

孟鹤堂两只手拧在一起，皱着眉道，“我不是担心杨九郎会对磊磊不好，就是担心磊磊，他性子撅，心里不乐意，我怕他将人得罪了，到最后还是自己受罪。”

“先等两日罢，你着急也没有用，”何九华道，“我瞧他们家那个李管家的做派，不是那等不体面的人家，将人带走了必定是要给你一个说法的。”

孟鹤堂泄气地坐下来，“只能如此了。”

他也没有别的法子了，他这个空架子的总督夫人，能唬一唬平头百姓，但是杨九郎这样的实权人物，还掌握兵权的人，他是一点法子都没有的。别说是他了，就连施密特先生也没办法。

正如何九华所料，还没到晚上，杨公馆就给威廉路259号来了电话，请孟鹤堂明天去做客。

“阿弥陀佛，”挂了电话，孟鹤堂拍着胸口念佛，“总算是有信儿了。”

“那就准备着罢，明儿个一早就去。”

杨公馆，三楼主卧隔壁的卧室里，张云雷正在发脾气，那应该是女主人的房间，与主卧之间有一扇相通的小门。散落一地被打翻摔碎的碗碟的碎瓷片和各色搞点，他被按在床上，扭着身子埋在枕头里呜呜地哭。

杨九郎沉着一张脸坐在床边，身上笔挺的军装如刀锋般锋利，他将张云雷从枕头里翻出来，“躺好，别闷坏了。”

张云雷眼中含着泪花，狠狠地瞪着他，“你别碰我！我要回家！”

“这就是你的家。”

“不是！”张云雷吼道，人气得极了，胸口急促地起伏着，眼泪又滑下来，他苍白着一张巴掌大的脸，可怜地叫人心疼，“你放我走罢，我想回家，我想小哥哥，我不想在这……

杨九郎沉默，只是一手托着他的下巴，另一只手用袖子给他擦眼泪，可张云雷的眼泪一直在流，根本擦不净。

一时房间中只剩下张云雷浅浅的啜泣声，杨九郎双手捧着他的脸，在他红肿的眼皮上吻了一下，立刻被张云雷拼命推开，紧闭着眼睛哭喊着，“走开！别碰我，走开！”

“磊磊，”杨九郎攥住他双手，逼近他，“我的心全在你身上，你为什么不愿意接受我。”

张云雷只是哭，根本不理杨九郎的话，他的身上好疼，还没有彻底愈合的伤口在一番挣扎之下又渗出血来，染红了他身上的衣裳。

杨九郎一惊，立刻摇铃叫李九春来给张云雷重新上药包扎。

“出去！出去！”

在李九春要动手解开他的扣子的时候，张云雷紧紧地捂住领口，盯着杨九郎。

“好好，我先出去，你别生气了，让九春给你重新上药。”杨九郎投降地举起双手，退出卧室。

沉默地换好药，李九春又给张云雷擦了脸，整理了下头发，才端着托盘出去。

杨九郎正抱着胳膊在门口转圈，他愁眉不展，有些不知道该拿张云雷怎么办。

“你顺着他些，别让他太难过了，不然身子总养不好。”李九春劝道。

“那我该怎么办？”杨九郎反问，“他想走，可是我绝对不会放他走的。”

“那你就满足下他别的想法，”李九春道，“看看他有什么想要的。”

杨九郎摸着下巴琢磨着，忽然右手成拳砸在左手掌心上，“他刚才哭着要小哥哥，要不这样，你一会儿给施密特太太打电话，请他明天过来做客。”

李九春点头，“这倒是个办法，那位太太是个心软好说话儿的主儿，让他来劝劝你这心肝儿小祖宗，说不定能好。”

“那就这么办，我再进去瞧瞧他。”杨九郎道。

“可别再把人给气哭了。”在他推开卧室大门前，李九春加紧嘱咐了一句。

“知道了。”


	11. Chapter 11

因要上门去杨公馆做客，孟鹤堂精心准备了许多礼物，有些是给杨九郎的，就是寻常官宦人家走礼送的那些，是何九华帮他弄的。剩下给张云雷的，都是孟鹤堂亲自挑的，吃的玩的，衣裳布料，还有些新奇的小玩意儿，预备着给他解闷儿的，各种各样的都有。

因着昨天晚上就没睡好，白天又担惊受怕了一整天，所以孟鹤堂虽然依旧心里七上八下地担心着张云雷，不过睡得还算不错。

“那个蜜饯儿再多拿一点儿，磊磊从小就喜欢吃甜的。这块儿料子颜色正，还轻薄，天儿越来越热了，正合适现在做衣裳穿。”孟鹤堂忙忙叨叨的，又翻拣了一遍要给张云雷带的东西，看什么都觉得不够多，还想再加几件。

“够多啦，你又不是去这一次以后都见不着了，你这么大包小包的上门儿，岂不是打杨家的脸，怕他们家不给张云雷饱饭吃怎么着？”见他差不多要搬半个屋子的东西出门，何九华终于看不下去了。

驱车前往杨公馆，何九华没跟着去，他毕竟还有一层身份，日后见面撞破了就尴尬了。孟鹤堂带着东西到的时候是李九春在门口迎接的，今儿个还是工作日，杨九郎一大早儿就出门去兵营继续练兵办公了。

“您可算来了，”李九春快走几步下了台阶亲自给孟鹤堂开车门，扶他下车，热情地道，“我可是从昨个儿就盼着您呐。”

“太太！”孙九芳原本跟在李九春身后，看见孟鹤堂便如见了亲人一般，飞奔过来跟在他身边儿。

“可不敢当，”对于他们私自将张云雷接走，孟鹤堂憋了一肚子气，语气便生硬起来，“杨督军只手遮天，说接人就接人，也不管旁人愿不愿意，人都已经被扣住了，咱们也没办法不是？”

“嗨，这怎么话儿说的，”李九春赔笑道，“这您可是误会我们少爷了，他那是对张小公子一腔真心，就是人太笨，不知道该怎么办才好。”

“哟，那这倒是我们的不是了，怪我，怪我没教好我弟弟，不识趣，辜负了督军的一片真心。”孟鹤堂这话夹枪带棒的不好听，可李九春也只能受着了，谁叫真是他们做事不地道呢，还得求着这位能劝劝张云雷呢。

“不辜负，不辜负，追求心上人嘛，都是应该的，”李九春请孟鹤堂坐下，“您先喝杯茶，叫九芳陪着您，今儿个外头天儿怪热的，我上去瞧瞧张小公子醒了没有。”

楼上卧室，张云雷坐在床上发呆，早饭摆在桌上一动没动，李九春进去的时候就看他望着窗外，不知道在想什么。

他轻咳两下，张云雷也没有反应，只好继续道，“施密特太太来看您了，我这就去请他上来。”

闻言，张云雷动了一下，却克制住了依然没有转身，他挺直的脊背好似软了几分，李九春眼睛晃了一下没看清，再看，依然是直挺挺的。

李九春请孟鹤堂上来，上楼的时候有些焦急地道，“张小公子不肯吃东西，早饭一口都没动，您帮帮忙劝劝他罢。”

孟鹤堂斜睨他一眼，冷笑道，“他不肯吃饭定是心里不痛快着，这为什么不痛快，想必李管家要比我更清楚些。”

“是是是，这事是我们做的不对，但是现在为了小公子的身子，您还是劝劝吧。”

“这是自然，我的弟弟，我没本事救他，也不能眼睁睁地瞧着他饿出个好歹来。”

落地窗开着，带着热气的风吹起纱窗的一角，阳光照射到张云雷的身上，给他单薄的身体镶了一圈毛茸茸的金边，使他看起来即将远离这个俗世间。

“磊磊，”孟鹤堂进来之后李九春便极有眼色地退出去关上了门，他轻轻地走到窗边，在张云雷身边坐下，担忧地看着他依然苍白的脸色，“磊磊，哥哥来晚了。”

张云雷抿了抿唇，手指蜷曲两下却没有动，孟鹤堂握住他的手，入手冰凉，这么热的天气里，张云雷的手却一丝温度都没有。

孟鹤堂心痛不已，双手扶着他的肩膀转过身与自己面对面，“身子是自己的，心里再有什么也别跟自己过不去，磊磊，你也说过的，不为别的，就算是为了姨妈你也要好好的，姨妈还等着你接他来看病呢。”

一滴泪，两滴泪，砸在他的裤子上，张云雷垂着头，像一个断了线的木偶，纯色苍白，短短两天没见，孟鹤堂只觉得他的脸又小了一圈。

“别哭，别哭，”他将张云雷抱进怀里，让他靠在自己也不甚宽阔的肩膀上，一下一下地摸着他的头发，“不难过了。”

哭声越来越大，张云雷抓着孟鹤堂衣裳的手越来越用力，直到手指都捏到发白，从隐忍地小声呜咽，到声嘶力竭放声大哭，张云雷哭得越来越用力，仿佛是要将所有为的难过与委屈都一股脑的哭出来。

孟鹤堂也不劝他了，“哭吧，都哭出来心里就痛快了。”

他的声音了带了哭腔，本身就是泪窝子前的人，最见不得这样，想起自己与九良，也被勾得落下泪来。

兄弟二人抱头痛哭，哭了好久一会儿才渐渐收了眼泪，孟鹤堂从怀里抽出帕子来拭泪，随后被张云雷拿过去胡乱在脸上擦了一圈儿。

两人都看着彼此，都是眼圈肿肿，鼻尖红红。

哭了这一通，张云雷心里却真是痛快了许多，也有力气说话了，他狠狠地捶了下床铺，骂道，“那天杀的杨九郎，竟然趁着你不在将我弄回来，而且还给我喂了安眠药，我一睁眼就到这里来了！”

“消消气，”孟鹤堂拍他的后背，入手摸到一串突出的脊椎骨，“先吃点东西吧。”

桌上有粥和包子，孟鹤堂摸了摸碗边，都凉了，便叫孙九芳进来拿走，“让他们准备些热的上来。”

“诶。”孙九芳答应一声端走了。

过了一会儿李九春便亲自端着新做的饭菜上来，因为已经快到中午，便送的是午饭，“都是好克化的吃食，施密特太太也一起吃吧。”

“放这儿吧。”孟鹤堂点头，让他们出去了。

“我不想吃。”看着满桌的菜式，张云雷拿着勺子撩粥，抿了一小口又扔回去。

“多少吃一点儿，听话。”

哄着张云雷强咽下去了半碗饭，孟鹤堂扶着他在房间里溜达，他腹部的刀口还缠着纱布，刚刚长好了一些。

躺回到床上，孟鹤堂掀开看了看，重新给他上药，因为昨天的挣扎，伤口又裂开了，现在还在细微地渗着血。

“别再乱动了，伤口长不好就要留疤了。”孟鹤堂给他上好药，让他躺好盖上被子，“心里再有什么也别跟自己的身子过不去。”

张云雷道，“我就是想过自己的日子，他为什么要这样对我。”

“你自个儿心里明白的很，”孟鹤堂道，“这就是命吧。”

“我不想要这样的命，他说他喜欢我，可谁知道他今天喜欢看，明天喜欢，后天还会不会喜欢我。我算是什么东西，是什么人物，就要做这样召之即来挥之即去的玩物吗？”

孟鹤堂默然，他们谁都没有这个信心，认为杨九郎会一直喜欢张云雷。

“再说了，杨督军那样的家世，我也不可能做正房太太，”张云雷举起手放在眼前挡住阳光，正反地翻转着手端详，“哥哥，你瞧我手上的这些茧子，都是从小在家干活干的，这茧子一旦长出来，大约一辈子都不会消失了。”

“别说了。”孟鹤堂抓住他的手，握在掌心里，轻轻地摸着他掌心的茧子，这些是孟鹤堂的手上没有的，因为他要唱戏，旦角儿的手是大家闺秀、小家碧玉的手，要柔弱无骨、细腻白皙，不可以有茧子。

张云雷继续道，“我不想做小老婆，我宁愿不嫁人，或者嫁一个普普通通的人，也不想给大人物做小老婆。”

他挣扎着坐起来抱住孟鹤堂，“哥哥，我心疼你，你这么好，老天爷凭什么要这样对你！”他又笑起来，“你知不知道，你跟我说你和周九良是相爱的时候，我真高兴呀，有一个好人爱着你，心疼你，我真的好高兴。”

“可是我哪里有这样的好的运道呢，”张云雷凑到孟鹤堂耳边小声说，“若是我背着杨九郎爱上别人了，他大概会一枪崩了我罢？”

“胡说八道什么，嘴上一点儿把门儿的都没有！”孟鹤堂气得掐他腰上的软肉，“不许胡说八道知道没有！”

他接着叹了口气，“我和九良这般是不对的，到底是我不贞，因缘际会阴差阳错才有了现在这般，按理说，我应当是要认命的，可是若是能管住心，我只怕就是个圣人了。”孟鹤堂强笑道，“你是个有福气的，不会这样的。”

这时门外传来脚步声，李九春清了清嗓子跟杨九郎问好，张云雷和孟鹤堂转头看向房门，正好杨九郎进来了。

“杨督军，”孟鹤堂起身，又看了一眼张云雷，道，“我也来了大半天了，既然杨督军回来了，我这便走吧。”

“施密特太太不必客气，您留下多开解开解磊磊，在下正是求之不得。”杨九郎放下帽子笑道。

闻言，张云雷偷偷蹬了下腿对杨九郎叫他小名表示抗议，被孟鹤堂按住了。

“话都说完了，时候也不早了，家里还有些事情，就不打扰了，”孟鹤堂道，“对了，我那个小厮我就带走了。”

“那是您的人，自然跟着您走，”杨九郎道，“既然您还有事，杨某便不多留了，往后咱们常来常往，多多走动。九春，替我送送施密特太太。”

孟鹤堂点点头，对张云雷道，“我走了，你乖乖的养病，过两天再来看你，乖乖的啊，听到没有？”

“知道了。”张云雷有些不高兴地低声答应。

等人走了，杨九郎在床边坐下，“听说你早上没吃饭？怎么，还不高兴呐？”

张云雷扭过脸去不看他，也不说话。

“我给你买了桂顺斋的山楂糕，吃不吃？”杨九郎问，举着糕点的油纸包在张云雷眼前晃。

“不吃。”张云雷闭上眼，不看他。

“你不吃那我都吃了？不给你留了？”

“你吃吧，我不要，你离我远点儿，我不想看见你。”他说着说着就带上了哭腔，眼泪从紧闭的眼角溢出来，滴在枕头上。

杨九郎暗暗叹了口气，将山楂糕的包裹放到桌上，他把张云雷转过来，给他擦眼泪，“你别哭，你一哭我就心疼，我要怎么才能让你高兴起来？”

张云雷别开头躲他的手，声音颤抖，“你放我走，我不想在这。”

“这不行，”杨九郎忽然紧张起来，大掌按住张云雷瘦骨嶙峋的后背，将紧紧地按在自己怀中，“除了这一条儿，行不行？除了这一条儿，你留在我身边，旁的我都答应你。”

他低下头轻吻张云雷的额发，“我的心里都是你，你怎么就不信呢。”

“我哪里敢？”张云雷嘴角扬起一个讽刺的弧度，不知是在讽刺杨九郎还是他自己，“我真的高攀不起，我是个有自知之明的，也没有攀高枝儿的心……”

他喘了两口气压住鼻间的酸意，“与其往后被人指着鼻子骂不要脸，心太大，不如本本分分过我该过的日子。杨九郎，杨督军，我配不上你。咱们不是一个世界的人，各归各位，各过各的日子，行吗？”

杨九郎心里原本就堵满了棉花，现在更是坠进了石头，他狠下心来对张云雷道，“不行，自打那天晚上你撞进我怀里，你就跑不了了，这辈子，你只能跟我过。”

那天晚上，张云雷上台之前就听说进来了大人物，要小心着点儿，他没特别往心里去，反正他只负责唱歌就好。可是没想到，那个请杨九郎来消遣的市长公子看见他上台，就非要让他唱完歌下来陪酒，还要拉着他坐在自己腿上。

其实故事很俗套，张云雷不愿意，挣扎之下打翻了一瓶刚开的洋酒撒在了市长公子的西装上。推搡间，他跌进了坐在旁边的杨九郎怀中，是杨九郎拉了他一把才没有摔倒在地。那时他与杨九郎对视，因为他的眼睛小没忍住笑弯了上扬的瑞凤眼，在杨九郎眼中霎时便如牡丹绽放，摄人心魄。

市长公子不依不饶，拉着张云雷要他赔罪，陪酒甚至要陪睡。杨九郎拦下了他，带着张云雷走了。从此以后，在凯旋门，张云雷身上便打上了杨九郎的标签，这确实很他减少了很多麻烦，却也带来了一个最大的麻烦。


	12. Chapter 12

孟鹤堂有些忐忑不安的走了，担心张云雷会不会应付不来杨九郎，可别吵起来，一路上心神不宁的。

往后几天，他再去看望张云雷，张云雷都不愿再提他和杨九郎之间的事情，不过他的情绪倒是平和了许多，认真的吃饭，身子渐渐好了起来，也慢慢有些肉。

等到周九良走后的半个月，这天孟鹤堂刚从杨公馆回来，进门就瞧见何九华手里扬着一张纸来门口接他，直接将纸塞进孟鹤堂的手中，头一句话便是，“刚送来的电报，九良他们明儿个中午前就到，还能赶上午饭呢。”

“真的？”孟鹤堂惊喜道，连忙仔仔细细地看了两遍电报，确认无误，“哎呀，太好了”

“你还不赶紧准备准备？”何九华对孟鹤堂挤眉弄眼的，脸上带着坏笑。

“准备什么？”孟鹤堂不解，随即又恍然，“一会儿我让厨子准备几个他喜欢吃的菜，对了，他是直接回家还是回这边？”

何九华摆手，“我说的哪是这个啊，你看他像是缺那口吃的吗？”

“那准备什么？”

“来来来，”何九华招手让孟鹤堂附耳过来。

孟鹤堂凑过去，便听何九华小声在他耳边说，“自然是准备你啊，”他掐了一把孟鹤堂的脸蛋儿，“俗话说小别胜新婚……”

“哎呀！”没等他说完，孟鹤堂的烧红着脸将他推开，“我们才，才没有……”

于是何九华便笑得更加促狭，“哦……原来还没有啊……”

孟鹤堂脸上做烧，脚步匆匆地跑开了，“我不跟你说了。”

他红着脸，歪七扭八地上楼回了卧房，斜靠在床头上，双手还捂着脸，脸上是滚烫的温度。何九华的话提醒了他，躺在床上，他又想起那天夜里，周九良走了之后他做的那羞人的事情。若说与周九良做真正的夫妻，孟鹤堂自然是愿意的，只是这事要让他主动提起，可当真是羞煞人。

绣着鸳鸯戏水的帕子在如玉的指尖缠绕，孟鹤堂的心口砰砰乱跳，一个胆大包天又羞人的想法忽然出现在他脑中，原本就红的脸蛋更红了，耳垂如鸽血红。他翻身下床，来到隔壁的衣帽间，角落里放着两只古旧的樟木箱子，那是他出嫁唯一带过来的嫁妆。

费力地将樟木箱子拖出来一些，孟鹤堂侧着跪坐在地上，打开箱子，里面是一片做工精良璀璨的戏服，都曾是他的心头之宝，是他吃饭的行头。

当初带过来只是为了给自己最后留一个念想，可每每想到自己此生都再无唱戏的可能，孟鹤堂又心痛不已不想再看到这些行头，这还是这么长时间以来，他第一次打开这个箱子。

细细地抚摸过上面的刺绣，绸缎入手生凉，上面的金线银丝都是他成角儿之后请了从宫里出来的绣娘一针一线地绣上去的。他又打开第二只箱子，里面是各种绒花头面，金的银的铜的，宝石珍珠，点翠白玉。孟鹤堂从中挑出几朵绒花并几个簪子，又拿出了一件正红色的衣裙。

妝匣在头面盒子的下面，他那出来仔细地看着，深吸了一口气，将箱子收拾好，拿着这些东西出来回了卧室。

他下楼，何九华正在花园里浇花，他拉着何九华到亭子里，有些不好意思地问道，“你能不能帮我去喜来登订一间房？”

何九华嘴角勾起笑意，上下打量了一番孟鹤堂，将他看得更加不好意思了，才在他恼了之前正色道，“喜来登是外国宾馆，人来人往的不安全，”他想了想，“明儿我带你去我们那儿。”

孟鹤堂脸一红，“那，那你们呢？”

“我们啊……”何九华眼珠转了一圈，笑得像个偷了腥的小狐狸，“我们去享受一下喜来登好了。”

他指指孟鹤堂，“让周九良掏钱。”

孟鹤堂一下子笑了，点点头，认真地对何九华道，“九华，谢谢你。”

何九华满不在乎的摆手，“客气什么，都是一家人了，你别管了，我去安排。”

一夜无话，孟鹤堂强迫自己早早入睡，在天刚蒙蒙亮的时候便醒了过来。起床后沐浴更衣，说要与何九华去逛街听戏玩上一天，便出了家门。反正现在威廉路259号他最大，没有人会拦着他不让出门。

来到周九良和尚九熙在天津卫的落脚点，是个方正的二进院，前院是待客和周九良这个单身汉住的地方，后院是尚九熙跟何九华的院子。

何九华将孟鹤堂直接带到了周九良的房间里，一间正房，坐北朝南，东边是卧房，西边是书房，中间用作客厅，中间用隔断和帷幔间隔开。

“好啦，你就在这儿梳妆打扮吧，我去准备吃的。”何九华将孟鹤堂按到椅子上坐下，“扮好了也给我瞧瞧，我这没见过世面的破落户也看看眼。”

孟鹤堂啐他一口，“净会拿话挤兑我，快出去。”

那边火车站，周九良和尚九熙一路风尘仆仆地下了火车，张九泰和郭霄汉没和他们一起回来，因为办的货太多没法坐火车运回来，他们俩押车跟着北上的商队一块儿回来。

出了火车站，有何九华安排的司机过来接人，并把何九华让带的话儿说了，“华哥说让我送周哥回家，然后送尚哥去喜来登。”

尚九熙惊讶，“去喜来登干嘛？我这好容易回来还不让我到家歇歇。”

“我不知道，”司机摇头，“华哥是这么安排的，我就照办。”

周九良拍拍尚九熙的肩膀，“喜来登酒店的菜不错，可能是九华想请你吃饭呢。”然后他又跟司机说，“不用送我回家了，直接送我去威廉路。”

司机继续摇头，“不行啊周哥，华哥说了让我必须听他的，您就跟我走吧。”

周九良和尚九熙相互看看，弄不明白何九华葫芦里卖的什么药，现在方向盘在司机手里，他们俩也只能听安排了。

先送尚九熙到了喜来登，行李扔在车上不管了，他就单蹦一个人进去了。转弯回家，到门口放下周九良，司机又一溜烟儿开车走了。

留下一个周九良丈二和尚摸不着头脑，只能先回房换衣服洗漱了，也不知道有没有人管他的饭。

推开房门，周九良就觉得不对——屋子里有人！

不仅有人，而且还有一股熟悉的香味，是孟鹤堂身上的芍药花香。

周九良迈步进屋，顿时眼睛就直了。

只见孟鹤堂一身大红衣裙，发梳水头，上簪绒花金钗，端的是“假髻云霞腻,缠头金玉相。” [1]

这房间“绿窗粉壁画楼中，绣枕鸳袭锦帐红，消魂最是温柔，景透骨难当兰察浓”[2] ，已不是周九良记忆中的模样。

房内桌上摆着酒菜，孟鹤堂玉手执壶，散发着香气的女儿红从青花酒壶中清凌凌地注入酒杯，他被描成凤眼的杏核眼微眯着，仿佛已被酒气醉得微醺，周九良还傻愣愣的，便看他檀口微张，“青丝发乌云压定，护胸镜紧扎胸前；丝鸾绦腰间紧系，红绣鞋满面铺金。” [3]

随着最后一声落下，孟鹤堂轻抬莲足，从裙底露出一个绣满金线的大红绣鞋的鞋尖，撩起周九良黑色大褂的一角。

周九良条件反射地抄手握住孟鹤堂的脚尖，捏着绣鞋前面流苏坠脚，坐到他旁边的凳子上，痴痴地望着他。

孟鹤堂嫣然一笑，将手中就被送到周九良唇边转了一圈，又自己咬着杯子吃了半杯，“好哥哥，你若有意，便吃了我这半杯酒。”[4] 

被他这一撩拨，周九良只觉得火从心里一直烧遍全身，他捉住孟鹤堂柔弱无骨的小手，就着他的手，贴着他的唇印，喝了他剩下的半杯残酒。然后托着孟鹤堂的后脑，将他按进自己怀中，捏着他的下巴吻上他的唇，顶开牙关又将那口在自己口中滚了几滚的酒反哺回了孟鹤堂口中。

唇齿相贴分分合合间，酒液与涎水从孟鹤堂的嘴角流出来，周九良大力地吮吸的他的唇瓣与舌尖，在他柔嫩的口腔中舔舐。他的一条腿还被周九良按在自己的大腿上，一只不老实的手从裤管下面钻进来，摩挲着他脚踝圆润可爱的骨头。

孟鹤堂被他摸得浑身又软又痒，忍不住发出笑声，又被周九良的唇舌堵在口中。他歪倒在周九良怀中，身上的衣裳被他的大手揉搓地不像样子，他推了推周九良，从他的热情里挣脱出来，眉目艳春，被吮吸过的唇红肿娇艳，上面还带着些水渍，看得周九良心头火热，眼中冒火。

“你先去洗洗，”孟鹤堂指指卧房的屏风后面，“热水已经备好了。”

周九良也意识到自己风尘仆仆，一身汗臭，他在孟鹤堂唇上咬一口，留下一句“等我回来”，便快步过去洗漱。

孟鹤堂看他转进了屏风后面，绣着青竹的屏风上映出周九良的影子，他脱衣裳的动作，之后精壮的身子，都让孟鹤堂看的浑身发烧。他用力咬了咬唇，也去脸盆边上将自己脸上的妆卸了。

洗净粉彩后露出一张出水芙蓉面，孟鹤堂将水发的发辫放在身前来，领口的布料不小心被水打湿，胸前洇了一片，隐约透出肚兜的痕迹。

孟鹤堂有些紧张，他回到桌边坐立不安，最终倒了一杯酒仰头灌了下去，热辣的酒液顺着喉管滑进胃里，被刺激得呛咳起来。

“怎么了？”周九良扬声问，伴随着撩水的声音。

“没事，呛了一下。”孟鹤堂道，觉得不够又喝了两杯。

三杯酒下肚，他有些上脸，刚才洗得白白净净的脸蛋如今粉扑扑的，娇艳欲滴，醉意上头，眼中暗含秋水。

他一只手杵在桌上撑着头，周九良快速洗完澡出来便见到这样一幅美人醉酒图。他赤裸着上身，上面还挂着没擦干净的水珠，一伸手直接将孟鹤堂打横抱起来。

“诶！还没吃饭呢！放我下来！”孟鹤堂惊呼。

“吃什么饭，办完正事再吃！”

周九良将他直接直接扔到床上，然后自己也扑上去压住他，他的胸膛紧贴着孟鹤堂软乎乎的胸脯，隔着一层薄薄的料子无济于事，宛如肉贴肉一般，说话是胸腔的震动传到孟鹤堂身上，撩得他挣扎的动作停了下来，软了身子在周九良身下如水。

“呀，你别摸我，怪痒的。”孟鹤堂笑着推他，带着酒香的热气喷到周九良的脸上，让他都有些熏熏然。

他凑近孟鹤堂，一下一下地吻他的耳朵和脖颈，低声问，“想我没有？”

孟鹤堂有些羞涩，却还是环住他的脖子轻轻点头。

周九良咬他的下唇，一手握住他胸前的小兔子，“说出来。”

孟鹤堂“呜”地一声扬起头，露出洁白脆弱的前颈，周九良向下一口叼住他脖颈中间的嫩肉，用尖锐的犬齿研磨，逼问，“想我了没有？”

“想，呜呜，想了。”孟鹤堂受不住地呜咽出声。

他的身下发热，情潮在身体中涌动，这种陌生的感觉是之前应付洋总督是从未有过的。周九良的手像是有什么神力，所经之处带起一阵酥麻电流，孟鹤堂恍恍惚惚地被褪去了衣衫，露出白嫩娇贵的肌肤，被周九良粗糙的指腹擦过便会出现一道红痕。

周九良放过他的脖颈，来到胸前含住一颗红珠，孟鹤堂抓住他发顶的卷发，手指穿插在其中，被吮吸时还穿着大红绣鞋的玉足翘起，脚趾在里面蜷缩。

肚兜被扯开，只剩下一根细细的带子挂在身后，周九良的手一路向下，从凸起的蝴蝶骨来到两个微微凹陷的腰窝。手指陷入其中，掐了两把之后孟鹤堂便觉得有水从下身流出来。

衣衫尽褪，玉体横陈，何九华准备好的锦被火红，与肚兜一样绣着鸳鸯戏水，孟鹤堂白生生地躺在红色锦被之上，如上好的羊脂白玉的肌肤与火红刺激着周九良的双眼。他直起身子跪在床上，退下了下身的长裤。

孟鹤堂害羞得不敢睁开眼，黑暗中，触感更加明显，双腿被分开，下身有些凉，湿漉漉的花瓣充血，被周九良的手指捏住之后，孟鹤堂不自觉地绷紧了身子想合拢双腿，却被周九良挡住。

探入一截指头，孟鹤堂紧张地绞紧了突然破门而入的异物，周九良停下动作，俯身抱住他，亲吻他的唇，又握住前面翘起的玉茎安抚，“孟儿，孟儿，”他叫一声孟鹤堂接着便吻他一下，在他唇角耳边诉说着爱意与思念。

“九良……”孟鹤堂抱着他，泪水滑出，送上自己的唇给周九良，亲吻他的下巴。

“我爱你，我爱你，”周九良贴着他的唇说道，“别怕，都交给我。”

他的家伙剑拔弩张地抵在花穴入口，花穴里外已经湿透了，他安抚着孟鹤堂让他放松，然后趁他松懈下来之后一鼓作气将自己全根送入。

“唔——”孟鹤堂双眼迷离，在被填满的瞬间身子向上弹起，如一条脱水的鱼，随后便被周九良疾风暴雨的动作淹没，随着他在汹涌波涛中飘荡。

周九良全身的肌肉紧绷，上面布满了细密的汗珠，有些从他的额角滑落，滴到孟鹤堂的脸颊上，被周九良舔走后又吻住他送入口中。唇舌交缠，银丝在四片唇瓣中若隐若现。

红鸾帐暖，青色床幔中两只红色绣鞋时隐时现，如湖中睡莲，流苏摇晃，睡着涟漪起起伏伏，伴着宜喜似泣的娇吟与粗重的喘息。

————————————————————  
[1] [2] [3] 江西二黄调《滚楼》及其他 by 谷剑东

[4] 改编潘金莲引诱武松


	13. Chapter 13

云收雨歇，周九良一路奔波已是累得狠了，孟鹤堂也被他折腾得体力不支，两人便顾不得吃饭，一同睡了过去，再醒来，已经是夕阳时分。

周九良和孟鹤堂差不多是一同醒来，见到孟鹤堂在自己怀中睡得安心沉静，他的内心顿时充斥着酸胀的满足感，甚至比回来是孟鹤堂的主动求欢与在床上的予取予求都令他满足。甚至于他的鼻腔都泛起了酸意，十年了，十年的天涯相隔，他们终于真正的在一起了。

与孟鹤堂同睡同起，夫妻一般的生活一直以来长久地存在在周九良的脑海中，是他多年来从未得到且一直渴求的愿望。如今，这个愿望终于实现了，他甚至有种不真实感。

周九良狠狠地掐了自己一把，真实的疼痛证明这一切都是真的，他几乎要落下泪来。

这时，孟鹤堂微微皱眉也醒了过来，意识尚未完全清醒便被身体的不适感侵袭，两腿之间的酸胀刺痛说不上来的难受，更别说后腰的疼痛，全身都像被拆分重装过一般。

还未睁眼，便感到一只温热的大手按在了他的后腰，不轻不重的按揉着，舒缓了他的不适感。

“还疼吗？”周九良有些心虚又心疼地问。

孟鹤堂睁开眼睛，还带着睡意朦胧的眼神嗔怪地瞧了他一眼，撅着嘴有些娇气地道，“再靠下一点。”

“诶！”周九良连忙调整位置，继续给孟鹤堂按摩。

“这趟出去还顺利吗？”孟鹤堂趴在床上，头枕在手臂上，侧着头看周九良。他眼中的脉脉含情的眷恋与爱意，瞧得周九良一阵晕眩。

“顺利，都挺好的。”周九良答道，“这个力道行不行？”

孟鹤堂从鼻腔里“嗯”了一声，炸了眨眼又问，“你究竟是去做什么了？”

周九良沉吟几秒，决定与孟鹤堂实话实说，他们之间应该坦诚相待，不应该有秘密和隐瞒。

“说来话长，”周九良斟酌着说辞，事情比较复杂他得从头跟孟鹤堂讲起，他先问道，“你知道欧罗巴大陆那头现在正在打仗吗？”

孟鹤堂的神色有些茫然，他只是个普普通通的戏子，连自己国家的国家大事都没弄明白过，哪里还能知道国外的战事？

“不是很清楚，从前不知道在哪里好像听说过一耳朵。”孟鹤堂道。

“我这么说罢，”周九良换了个地方给他按摩，说道，“按咱们的说法儿，今年是民国五年，按洋人的公历，今年是1917年。”

孟鹤堂点点头，听他继续往下说。

“从1914年开始，欧罗巴那边是开始打仗，是德国发动的战争，跟那边所有国家打，怎么说呢，你就当是八国联军内讧。”

孟鹤堂惊讶，施密特先生就是德国人呀，而且八国联军他知道的，当年火烧圆明园，把太后老佛爷都吓得从宫里跑出来了！没想到现在他们自己打起来了。

“他们为什么打仗？”孟鹤堂的不解。

周九良冷笑，“哪有这么多为什么？利益分配，资源，想扩张领土，什么原因都有可能，什么都可能成为原因，”他的眸光深深，“他们都能打到圆明园，有什么不可能的。”

他继续道，“他们打了三年了，然后就在春天的时候，公历4月份，美利坚对德国宣战，加入了战争。”

“美利坚？”

“美利坚是北美洲的大国，从前是英国的殖民地。”周九良解释道，“之前他们一直没有参与进来，现在是看着德国被打的势头不好了，想进来抄便宜。”

孟鹤堂似懂非懂，“那这些跟你去广东有什么关系？”

“我去打迂回啊，”周九良换了个姿势，捧着孟鹤堂的脸，专注地看着他的眼睛道，“我没有那么大的本事把那洋鬼子赶跑直接带你走，就只能给德国的敌人送武器，加快德国战败的速度。最近老头一直在北平没回来，就是因为局势对他们已经很不利了。据我了解，德国已经开始收缩一切境外势力，也许过不了多久，德租界就不存在了，施密特先生就要离开这了。”

“真的吗？”孟鹤堂惊讶的盯着周九良，双手抓住周九良的手腕，“他会走？那，那他走了，我是不是就自由了？”

一想到这个可能，孟鹤堂就觉得激动得受不了，曾经的他觉得生活一片绝望，他这一辈子大概就要了无生趣地侍奉施密特先生到他死去，又或者自己命薄，没准儿会死在他前头。

结果现在，他不仅有了相爱的爱人，而且还迎来了意外之喜，竟然能恢复自由！

不过周九良并不像孟鹤堂那样乐观，“如果他要带你回德国呢？你是他的妻子，就算没有婚书，可是也算是他的人，如果他一定要带你走怎么办？”

孟鹤堂眼中流露出惊恐之色，连连摇头，“我不走，我不走，我哪儿都不去，这是我的家，我不要走，不要离开你！”

“别怕，别怕，”周九良抱住他，“别紧张，我只是做个假设，这只是一个可能。别怕，还有我呢，就算他想带你走，我也不会坐以待毙的。”

他的安慰让孟鹤堂平静了一些，只是他一想到那种可能性，心中便充满凄惶，他紧紧地贴着周九良胸膛，企图从他身上吸取些温暖与力量，“我不要走，我不会跟他走的，”他的声音突然变得决绝，“如果他一定要带我走，那我就去死！”

“别胡说！”周九良连忙捂住他的嘴，“你死了我怎么办？！”

随后他又抱紧孟鹤堂，温声哄他，“别慌，别慌，应该不会走到这一步的。德国是即将战败想要收缩，很大的可能是狼狈而逃，顾不上你的。再说那老头对你也没有多少情深义重的情分，应当不至于非要将你带走。”

“希望如此吧。”孟鹤堂喃喃道，期盼着施密特先生走一走了之，将他留下。

“好了，事情就是这样了，希望这批武器能给德国带来一击重创，”周九良道，“我没本事直接把洋鬼子搞走，能做的只有这么多了。”

他有些懊恼，可是在整个华国如今被殖民被欺负的情况下，就连大总统都没办法硬气地将洋人赶走，这是他能尽到的最大努力了。

“我知道，”孟鹤堂仰头亲亲他的嘴角，“你已经做的很好很好了，至少我们有了希望，从前我是想都不敢想的。”

周九良按住他的后脑回吻。

一吻过后，孟鹤堂推开周九良，躲开他又激动起来的家伙，“时候不早了，天儿都要黑了，你还没吃饭呢。”

周九良见好就收，问他，“要不要洗澡？我去让人张罗点儿吃的。”

桌上的饭菜也早已冷了，孟鹤堂也感到肚饿，便点点头。

浴桶里的水早就凉了，周九良下床随便披了件衣裳便去厨房烧热水，路过司机小张的房间的时候让他去饭店叫一桌菜回来。

水烧好之后周九良给浴桶换了水，让孟鹤堂先去洗，等孟鹤堂洗完之后自己跳进去就着孟鹤堂剩下的温水洗了一遍。

“怎么不好好洗一洗，还能解解乏。”见他从屏风后面出来，孟鹤堂一边擦头发一边扭过上门身问他。

“睡了一觉早就解乏了，”周九良对他眨眨眼，好像说了句荤话，拿过他手中的布巾给他擦头发。

“诶，轻点儿，卷儿都叫你给揉乱了。”孟鹤堂轻呼。

周九良抓了一把湿漉漉的变得更卷了的头发，冷哼一声，“等那老东西走了之后，你爱留什么头发就留什么，再不用烫着劳什子的卷发，头发都烫糟了。”

“好了，”孟鹤堂转过身来抱住他的腰，靠在他的怀中，“现在已经很好了，咱们就盼着他能走了罢，走了我就安心了。”

往后两个月，洋总督偶尔回来一趟，大部分时间却都在北平忙着事情，孟鹤堂也听周九良给他讲现下外头的事情，欧洲打仗的情况，得知在美利坚参战后，德国在欧洲战场上节节败退，他们自然不能猜出施密特先生正在忙些什么。

果不其然，在秋天过去，马上就要入冬的时候，十月初一这天，施密特先生满身疲惫地回来了。

在威廉路259号，孟鹤堂站在门口迎接了满面风霜的施密特先生。曾经高大硬朗的德国男人，就算年近六十也站姿挺拔，英武不凡，可如今却面色惆怅，满身苍凉。

他小心翼翼地陪着施密特先生坐下，小声吩咐孙九芳去上茶，却被施密特先生打断，他叹了一口气，像是放下了什么东西一般，布满了皱纹的手拍拍孟鹤堂交叠放在膝头的手，“你跟我到书房来。”

孟鹤堂心里突然空了一下，有些说不上来的感觉，像是感觉什么重要的事情即将发生。他想起最近与周九良关注到的战况，难道……

“诶。”孟鹤堂低下头，生怕被施密特先生发现他露出什么异样的神情，他没有那种完美的不动声色的本事，最好的办法就是让对方别看见他的脸，他答应着，扶着施密特先生的手臂和他上到二楼，进入书房。

好在施密特先生现在心中也是百感交集、一团乱麻，根本无暇观察孟鹤堂的神色，而且孟鹤堂在他眼中从来都不是需要关注的重要人物，不过是被华国人送来讨好他的玩物而已，不值得多费心思。

不过总归，他对这个年轻漂亮的小太太还是多少有些怜惜的。他就要离开华国了，他不打算带他回国，他的国家正在战争的最前线，他回去是要支援德意志帝国的伟大战役，不是带着情妇回去安度晚年的。念在小太太这段时间的陪伴，施密特先生决定给他留下一些财产，足够孟鹤堂富足的生活了。

“我要走了，”施密特先生的声音低沉，“伟大的德意志帝国需要我。”

孟鹤堂适时地睁大眼睛表达了自己的惊讶与不解和惶恐不安，他没有着急说话，只是这样看着施密特先生，像是不理解要为什么这样说，也对自己即将被抛弃的命运无知无觉。

施密特先生对孟鹤堂也没有抱有他能理解战争、世界格局之类的宏大话题，他只是简单明了地道，“德意志帝国已经决定放弃德租界，所有的德租界ZF人员都要离开这里回到德国，”他顿了顿，继续道，“所以，我要走了。”

孟鹤堂看着他，缓慢地点了点头，像是在努力消化他话中含义的样子，然后迟疑地问了一句，“我呢？”

施密特先生侧身打开书桌下层的一个抽屉，从中拿出一个木匣子，放在桌面上推到孟鹤堂眼前，“这里是一把银行的钥匙，和一些存票，”他打开匣子，里面果然是一把黄铜钥匙，钥匙下面是一些文件，“我不能带你去德国，所以这些钱留给你，足够你后半生继续衣食无忧。”

孟鹤堂的心中一松，一阵果然如此的轻松感油然而生，之前他还担心施密特先生会强行带他去德国，没想到他不仅不带自己走，还给自己留下了笔财产。

这可以算是意外之喜了。

不过孟鹤堂没有表现出来，他的面上显露出悲伤的神色，完全符合一个安静软弱的双儿在被抛弃是的样子，不争不抢，不哭不闹，无声的难过，沉默的接受。

也许是心怀不忍，施密特先生又拿出了一张房契，“这栋房子是德租界ZF的财产，在我走后，你也不能继续在这里住了。这张房契你拿好，是一个小院子，你一个人，带两三个下人住，足够了。”

这次孟鹤堂是真的惊讶了，他没有想到施密特先生竟然还会给他房子，他有些局促又不知所措地想站起来，反手撑着座椅的靠背，推拒道，“不，不，您已经给我钱了，这我不能要……”

“给你你就收下，这是我唯一能为你做的了”施密特先生道，“你还年轻，钱总有花完的时候，有个自己的房子傍身，起码有个安身之所。”

他年老浑浊的灰色眼珠看着孟鹤堂，浅色玻璃质感的瞳孔中映出孟鹤堂年轻秀丽的面庞，这样的东方美人曾经是属于他的，现在，他要主动放弃他了。

“就这样吧，”施密特先生又叹了口气，他有些费力地撑着手杖站了起来，在处理完孟鹤堂的事情之后，高大的身躯仿佛佝偻了起来，也许是他对自己国家的战争前景也并不看好，知道前途不会有多少的希望。

他对起身来要扶他的孟鹤堂摆摆手，“不用了，我这就要走了，船已经在港口等着我了。”

他停住脚步，侧过身来最后看了一眼孟鹤堂，这个像是绮丽幻梦一般的华国美人，他就像是在他的生命之花上短暂停留一下的蝴蝶，在下一次风起的时候，便扇动斑斓的翅膀，飘然离去。

“Lebe wohl.”[1]他说道，然后便转身大步离去。

孟鹤堂如释重负般跌回座椅中，他知道，施密特先生刚刚对他说了永别。一时间，孟鹤堂的心中五味杂陈，有庆幸与喜悦，也有悲伤与辛酸。他听着施密特先生下楼是皮鞋鞋跟磕在木质楼梯上的咚咚声，知道他再也不会出现了。

曾经，孟鹤堂是怨恨施密特先生的，都是因为他的存在，他才会迫不得已地被小德张送来讨好他。自己的命运被别人掌控，身不由自只能接受的难过与悲伤逼得孟鹤堂恨不得登时就死了。可是他又不能，春来班上上下下十几口人都指望着他，如果他死了，那他爹和叔伯师弟们一定会被报复。所以他不能死，他不仅不能死，而且还要活，要活得好，要得到施密特先生的宠爱，用他来庇护春来班。

如今大厦将倾，曾经在华国大地上不可一世的洋总督因为自己国家的节节败退而不得不放弃殖民地遁走，孟鹤堂也终于解放了。

从德租界洋总督的二房，施密特先生的小太太的身份中解放了。

从此以后，他又是完完整整的孟鹤堂了。

[1] Google翻译的德语“永别”（有“保重，我走了”的含义）如有问题请在评论指出


	14. Chapter 14

施密特先生走后，孟鹤堂没有如从前想象的那般，立刻飞奔到周九良的怀抱中，他被羞愧击倒了。

在施密特先生给他留下了财富和房产作为往后余生安身立命的本钱之后，他为他曾经对于德国战败的期待与隐秘的喜悦而感到羞愧与懊恼。那样的想法是多么的可怕，战争意味着死亡，哪怕是发动战争的战败国，也有成千上万无辜的生命被裹挟在战争中死去，而自己却以用他们的生命为代价的自由而沾沾自喜。

孟鹤堂被自己恶心得想吐。

他在想到这里点的时候，真实的趴在水池边吐了出来。

这时已经是施密特先生走后的一个月了，他收到了搬离威廉路259号的通知，说明在他搬离后这里会被民国ZF收回。他们的行李早就已经收拾好了，之前的佣人大部分都遣散了，只留下了孙九芳和小梅。小梅原本经常在厨房里帮忙，可以负责做饭和打扫，孙九芳还是跟在孟鹤堂身边，也处理一些对外的事情。

明天就要搬家了，几只樟木箱子摆在房间里，孟鹤堂正在最后清点物品。除了他陪嫁的两个箱子之外，剩下的都是嫁进来之后置办的衣裳，那些专门出席宴会场合的礼服不再有用武之地了，便压了箱底封存起来，其他的便是一些日常的衣服，有些只穿过一两次，有些还没上过身。孟鹤堂将其中穿旧了的，和不太喜欢的赏给了佣人，算是遣散费之外的礼物，其他的便留了下来。

他侧身坐在卧室的地毯上，一件一件地叠着衣裳，像是在一一细数自己这段短暂的婚姻岁月一般，将它们挨个拎出来，抖一抖，看一看上面附着的灰尘与绒毛。

其实满打满算还不到两年，他是一九一六年的春节后嫁进来的，如今还不到一九一八年的春节，可是一切好似都不一样了。曾经连大总统的都要给三分颜面的洋人说走就走，抢来的租界也要不起了。这一切都让孟鹤堂对世界有了一个新的认识，原来强者也不一定永远都是强者，别看他曾经权势滔天，其实也有落地凤凰不如鸡的时刻。

“怎么在收拾这些？”周九良进来的时候便看见孟鹤堂正坐在地上发呆，手里还抱着一件白色的狐裘大衣。

“没什么。”孟鹤堂回过神来，抬手将碎发别到耳后，又把怀中抱着的大衣放回去。

如今周九良再出入威廉路259号已经不必再偷偷摸摸地了，他像是一个堂堂正正的男主人一般进出自由。下人都已经离开，只剩一个孙九芳也不会多嘴多舌，更何况，在周九良心里，要不了多久他的孟儿就会嫁给他的了，只是早晚而已。

想到这里，周九良皱眉，他坐在床边，伸手将孟鹤堂从地上扶起来拉着坐在自己身边，“我还是不明白，你为什么一定要搬到老头子给你留的院子？跟我回去住不好吗？咱们就能长长久久地在一起了。”

孟鹤堂垂着头不看他，被发丝遮挡住的眸光中流露出哀伤，他轻轻地摇头不语。

周九良看他这样心头便觉得没来由的浮躁，他不知道他们之前哪里又出现了问题，明明已经亲密无间，可是在施密特先生走后，孟鹤堂的身上好似又罩了一层罩子，将他们两人的心隔离开来。

“我想要自由。”

过了许久，也许久到周九良都要觉得房间里的空气被抽干了，他的耳中好似已经出现了缺氧后了轰鸣，那是血液经过心脏跳动的挤压在血管中汩汩奔流，流过耳膜时的声音，他才听到孟鹤堂轻轻地说了这样一句话——我想要自由。

周九良愣住了，他猛地侧头盯住孟鹤堂，可是他并没有抬头，只留下了一个毛绒绒的发顶给周九良。

孟鹤堂还是低垂着头，他看着自己柔嫩的掌心，细腻、没有一丝劳作的痕迹，他这一生，小的时候被拐卖进戏班远离亲人，幸而得到干爹孟桥思的照顾，后来靠天分与努力成了角儿；可那有权有势的人张张口、动动手便决定了他的命运。

他很清楚，他甚至觉得现在的境况是偷来的。

谁能想到如日中天的德国会被打得不得不收紧势力呢，从前谁不认为他嫁进来了就是一辈子，除非是他死。因为就算洋总督死了，孟鹤堂也理应是他的遗孀，为他守节，若是在大清朝，兴许还能换一座贞节牌坊回来。

那可就真能轰动天下了。

都说bz无情，戏子无义，若戏子能守节，那可要大大的称颂才是。

可这都不是孟鹤堂想要的，这一切都让他觉得恶心。

这世道让他觉得恶心，这情爱让他觉得恶心，甚至他自己都让他觉得恶心。

他只想自己待着，能为自己活一活，过一过自己想过的日子。

他是一个人，他不想做菟丝子。

从前是没办法，如今他有了钱，他可以置办几处铺子收租，他能自己生活了。

他说，“我这辈子从来都是由他人，由人卖，由人买，如今，我总算是能自己做一回主了。”

周九良没出声，只是沉默地握住他的手，把他紧紧攥在一起的拳头掰开，将自己的手指插进他的指缝中。

孟鹤堂的声音继续响起，有些颤抖，包裹着他这些年的辛酸，“九良，我不是不愿意嫁你，只是，我想过几天由自己的自在日子，几天就够了。九良，你明白吗，我想呼吸几天自由的空气。”

地龙烧得很暖，没一会儿他们交握的手心便出了汗，即便是这样周九良也没有放开。

“我也想自己做一回主。我想做一回孟鹤堂。不是孟小仙儿，不是施密特太太，也不是周太太，而是孟鹤堂，完完整整、彻彻底底的孟鹤堂。”

他的声音很轻，可是每一个字都仿佛如惊雷般砸在周九良的耳边。他突然意识到，是啊，孟鹤堂也是一个活生生的人。这个世道本来就不公，都说双儿只能依附于男子而活，可是双儿也是人，是人又凭什么不能为自己而活呢？

“其实我也知道，”孟鹤堂继续说，他的右手在周九良握着他的那只手的手背上轻轻滑动着，描绘他手指的轮廓，“我是没有资格这样说的，我能说这话的底气也不是我自个儿挣的，而是施密特先生给的，一样是男人的施舍。”

周九良想打断他，说不是的，那些是他受了罪应得的，却被孟鹤堂制止，他只是说，“甭管是为什么，总之那些钱也不是我自己凭本事挣来的，我没有那个本事。我也曾读过几首诗，那诗说‘人生莫做双儿身，百年苦乐由他人’[1]，我想了想我自个儿，真的是一点儿错都没有。”

他说着，眼泪便毫无征兆地落下来，滴在衣裳精致华美的刺绣上，滴在周九良和他交握的手背上，滴在周九良的心头上。

周九良的心好似时而被放进油锅，时而又被塞进冰水，冷热交替得让他浑身颤栗，他本能地觉得有些什么不一样的东西在孟鹤堂的身上正在发生着变化，他说不清楚，却可以明显地感觉到。

他好像正在看着孟鹤堂的灵魂正挣扎着冲破什么束缚与躯壳，从这副温顺的、柔弱的、可欺的躯壳中挣脱出来。他的灵魂在挣扎，在变化，在无声地呐喊。

周九良心疼的像是被人一把捏住的嗓子眼，丝毫空气都流不进去。他把孟鹤堂扯进自己的怀里，抱着他，紧紧地抱着他，像是要把他揉进自己的骨血里一样。怀里的人那么瘦，手按在他的背上，脆弱的蝴蝶骨在掌下颤抖，他就是这仓惶乱世中的一片浮萍，随风飘着，从来都落不下来。

可他还是那么卑微，他说，“九良啊，我是不是太贪心了？一个双儿怎么可以有这样大逆不道的想法呢？我是不是说错话了？”

他的声音颤抖，他小心翼翼地询问着周九良，他又说，“可是我忍不住啊，九良，你看，外面的鸟儿飞的多高啊，它们叫的多好听啊。”

窗外，是一排排正在南飞的大雁，它们在天上整齐的飞过，展翅翱翔，而孟鹤堂只能坐在房中，从小小的一扇窗户中，透过玻璃看到它们的样子。

周九良心痛的无以复加，他大力地将孟鹤堂搂进怀中，他抱得紧紧的，简直恨不得将他揉搓进自己的血肉当中。他一下接连一下地亲吻着孟鹤堂的发顶，说道，“你去吧，你去过自由的日子，想过多久过多久，我都陪着你，只要让我能陪着你就好了，无论多久，我都等着你。”

孟鹤堂依偎着他，抬手摸了摸他的脸颊，没想到也摸到了满手泪水，“我哪里舍得让你久等呢，一小段时间，就一小段时间就好了……”

自打那天以后，周九良便不再提成亲的事情，帮孟鹤堂搬好家之后，请尚九熙跟何九华一起来吃了暖屋酒，张云雷也来了，而且还带来了杨九郎。

他们二人的关系缓和了很多，张云雷对杨九郎不再是横眉冷对，杨九郎也很是处处照顾他，孟鹤堂四人旁观者清，瞧得出来杨九郎的一片真心。

新家在王串场那边的一座二进的四合院，不带花园跨院，只是普普通通一座宅院。孟鹤堂觉得很好，他带着两个下人住在这里，房子太大太过招眼了也不好。从德国风格的洋房重新回到老式的四合院，躺在雕花的架子床上，孟鹤堂睡得安稳。他一直不喜欢那柔软的席梦思，太软了，让人觉得要陷下去一般，不安稳。

正房卧室里靠窗的位置还盘了火炕，等天儿再冷一冷便可以烧起来睡在炕上，那是再暖和不过了。

“你记不记得，小时候，我那屋子里也没有炕，只有一个火盆夜里还不敢一直点着，真是把人冷死。”孟鹤堂坐在烧着的炕上，炕面铺着厚厚的褥子，他趴在炕桌上看周九良给他剥核桃，两个核桃在手心里用力一挤，硬壳便碎开，露出里面的核桃仁。

“怎么不记得？那时候一到夜里，你就玩儿命把我往怀里箍，箍得我做噩梦。”周九良笑道，将掉下来的碎核桃仁从破壳中拣出来，放在盘子里给孟鹤堂吃。

“那不是因为天儿太冷嘛，你还发着烧，身上暖和着呢。”

“合着你是把我当汤婆子了。”

等一切都安顿下来之后已经到了冬月中旬，俗话说进了腊月便是年，那这会子离过年便没有多久了。

孟鹤堂自己住了之后便时常去春来班看望孟桥思，他的腿早已经好了，如今下地走路瞧不出一点儿问题，只是不再能练功，好在他也许多年不上台唱戏了，倒是没有太大的妨碍。

陪着孟桥思坐在廊下看师弟们练功，孟鹤堂和他一人手里抱着一个铜制的手炉，外面套着加了棉花的套子，在落雪的冬日里也不冷。

“自己住了可还习惯？”孟桥思问。

“挺好的，自在，”孟鹤堂笑起来，“我辟出来了一间房，专门用来练功，虽说不登台了，可是这一身的功夫也不舍得放下。”

孟桥思点点头，“应该的。”

孟鹤堂咬咬唇，问孟桥思，“爹，我想请你搬去和我一块儿住，行吗？”

他好不容易自由了，当然还是向着要奉养父亲，如今孟桥思也是四十大几的人了，在寻常人家早已做了祖父，之前腿又受过伤，住在一起才方便照顾他。

孟桥思摇摇头，“我就不去啦，这一班的皮小子还得我看着呢，我不在这儿盯着，他们还不见天儿的疯玩儿，那不是翻了天了，戏还唱不唱了？”

“可是……”

孟鹤堂还想说话，却被孟桥思比了个暂停的手势，他拍拍孟鹤堂的手，“你还年轻，往后未必不会再嫁人成亲，那我去跟你住也一块儿住不了多久。爹老啦，在这儿住了这么多年都习惯了，不想动了。”

他按住孟鹤堂的手，“孟儿啊，这世道就这样儿，你是个双儿，想自己顶门立户太难。我知道，九良回来了，后来他又来看过我好几次，我知道他心里有你，爹没别的愿望，你跟九良好好儿的就行了。真想孝顺我，就多回来看看我，你要是敢不回来，我肯定是要打你的。”

“您，您知道了……？”孟鹤堂声音颤抖，他没想到周九良会来找孟桥思说他们的事情，一想到他们做的那些事情被父亲知道了，孟鹤堂只觉得浑身都在发烧。

“他是个实诚孩子，过来一五一十都跟我说了。爹没别的想法，只要你能过得好就行。之前是爹没用护不住你，你和九良快点儿成亲，往后有九良照顾你，爹也就能放心了。”

孟鹤堂点点头，没敢说他和周九良暂时不会成亲的事情，只做默认了孟桥思的话。

孟桥思拍拍他，随后撑着自己的大腿站起来，“哎，只要你过得好就行，旁的都不重要。”

[1] 原句“人生莫做妇人身，百年苦乐由他人。”改编，出自白居易《太行路》

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 滚楼孟的设定是一个习惯于逆来顺受的传统女性思想的角色，遵循着在家从父出嫁从夫的传统思想，对于一切生活带给他的苦恼都无法反抗，只能默默承受，等待一个能解救他的人。可是现在他产生了自我意识，他不再想做一个谁的附庸，他要做孟鹤堂“自己”。此刻，这个角色算是活了。


	15. Chapter 15

打从搬家之后，孟鹤堂算是彻底放飞了，想去哪儿去哪儿，不过他也没有很多的地方可以去，回春来班看望孟桥思，去杨公馆瞧瞧张云雷，再和何九华逛逛街听听戏，就没了。等新鲜劲儿过去之后，孟鹤堂又恢复了在家的日子。

他在家里闲得慌，便拿了从前留下的书来看，德文是不再学了的，周九良给他买了些有趣儿的话本子看，都是故事，结果看了没几本就被孟鹤堂丢开了。

“都是些大家闺秀爱上落魄秀才的故事，最后那秀才考上了状元转头就娶了公主或者大官儿的儿子，抛弃糟糠之妻。这玩意儿有什么可新鲜的，我们戏文里多得是，都是些不要脸的男人写的。”孟鹤堂盘腿坐在炕上，将书丢在炕桌上，他穿着一身儿新做的袄子，领口一圈儿火红的狐狸毛衬得他肤白胜雪，此时因为话本生了气，倒是面带粉煞，美不胜收。

周九良将他扔飞的本子收起来放到一边儿，“拿来给你看着解闷儿的，你倒因为这个生起气来了，满世界都是这样儿的本子，不乐意看就不看了。”

孟鹤堂还气哼哼地拿眼神儿飞他，“这样的人物儿我演都演够了，再不愿看，快拿走别碍我的眼，小心我一会儿生起气来都给它烧咯！”

“好好好，别生气，来放火盆儿里。”周九良笑着牵过他的手，带着他把一本书放进了炕下点着的火盆里，真给烧了。

等纸张烧起来，孟鹤堂心里那股子邪火儿下去了，又心疼起钱来，拿着眼睛剜周九良，“可真是财大气粗，一本书得好几块钱呢，说烧就烧了，一点儿不会过日子。”

他背过身儿去瞧养在窗台上的兰花，不看周九良了。怎么都哄不好了，周九良苦笑，回头又拿过几本书来，“来瞧瞧这个吧，这可不是才子佳人了，是神鬼志怪的。”

“嗯？”孟鹤堂好奇，回来拿起一本翻了翻，“这看起来倒有些意思。”

周九良见把他哄好了，便说，“成日里在家呆着也怪腻歪的，咱们也出去转转怎么样？我听说电影院有外国电影儿放呢。”

“外国电影儿？好看吗？”孟鹤堂好奇。

“我在瞧过一会，还行吧，外国人长的都怪模怪样儿的。”周九良道，“你想看咱们就去瞧瞧。”

孟鹤堂推开一点儿窗户感受了下温度，“也成，今儿不算冷，就当出去转转，我也透透气儿。”

他的性子较之从前爽朗了许多，似是恢复了小时候那爱说爱笑的爽朗模样，如今眉目疏朗，再不见从前的婉转哀伤，可见那不是他的真性情。

周九良抱着他下炕穿鞋，孟鹤堂捶他肩膀，“放开我放开我，我还不会下炕了。”

“我就乐意抱着你，不行吗？”周九良一副小人得志的样子，闹得孟鹤堂薅着他头顶的卷发，咬着嘴唇儿笑着又给了他一下。

天儿还是冷的，在棉袄外头，两人又再穿上了一件儿大毛衣裳，也是周九良新置办上的，孟鹤堂的是白色皮毛的，周九良的是黑色的。

蹬上暖融融的小羊皮靴子，周九良又给孟鹤堂扣上一个沙俄那边传来的毛帽子，上上下下都个他裹严实了才牵着他出门。

“太太要出门儿，用我跟着吗？”原本在自己屋子门口收拾东西的孙九芳看见他们俩出来，连忙问。

周九良摆手，“我们俩出去随便转转，你和小梅看好家，晚上也不用做我们的饭了。”

孙九芳答应了，又接着做自己的事儿去了。

出门还是开了车，北方冬天的风刮的跟刀子似的，身上穿的再多也能把脸都裹上，周九良怕风吹了孟鹤堂的嫩脸蛋儿，拉着他坐进了车里。

司机小张开车，送他们去了电影院。

电影院门口挂着黑白海报，孟鹤堂看着上面相拥的两个人，眯着眼睛念出海报上的名字，“《简爱》。”

周九良去买了票，打发小张自己去玩，等电影结束了来接他们，“好像也是个爱情片儿，走吧去看看洋人的爱情片儿跟咱们的那些才子佳人的话本儿有什么不一样。”

电影院里和他们平常出入的茶馆戏楼不同，里面是黑黢黢的一片，全是一个挨着一个的座位，没有包厢。

周九良牵着孟鹤堂往里走，白天没什么人来看电影，他们买的是两个中间的位置，走了一会儿才到。演播厅里的温度并不暖和，难怪都没什么人来。

“冷不冷？”坐下没一会儿周九良就觉得孟鹤堂的手开始变凉了，握着他的手揣在自己怀里。

“还行。”孟鹤堂道，帽子摘下来放在腿上，把另一只手塞进帽子里。

放映厅彻底黑下来，前面的屏幕开始出现画面。他们二人专注地看起来。画面是黑白的，开始出现了一个年幼的双儿，他从小失去父母寄人篱下，后来被送到寄宿学校。年幼的经历使他的性格并不是非常讨人喜欢，却十分坚强自立。长大后他去了贵族庄园当家庭教师，最后与庄园的主人相爱，获得了幸福。

看着看着，孟鹤堂便整个人窝进了周九良的怀中，他们小声的讨论着剧情，孟鹤堂觉得这个双儿很好，“他比我强，他比我坚强多了，我只会哭。”

周九良不同意，“你哪里是只会哭，你遇见的事儿都比他难多了。他不过是受些旁人的白眼罢了，有没有要命的大事儿。可不许这么说你自己，我不爱听。”

“好好好，”孟鹤堂亲他下巴一口，讨饶道，“再也不敢了。”

周九良将他抱抱好，“在我心里，你是最好最坚强的人，你就像路边的小草，只要给你一点点水和阳光，你就能抓住机会活得很好很好。”

孟鹤堂听他这样说，便故意胡搅蛮缠，在周九良衣服里的那只手去拧他肚子上的软肉，“好啊你个周九良，你竟然说我是狗尾巴草。”

“不是，不是！我没有了！哎哟别拧了我错了宝贝儿。”周九良笑着认错，孟鹤堂正好儿掐在他腰上的痒痒肉上，又疼又痒的甭提多难受了。

电影儿挺好看的，洋人演员也很俊，看完出来去隔壁的饭庄吃了顿饭，周九良忽然心血来潮，问孟鹤堂，“想不想去瞧瞧的我的买卖？”

孟鹤堂有些好奇，“你们到底干的什么买卖？”

“那可多了，”周九良道，“买办买办，就是去买办贵人要的东西，从前是给宫里买，现在大清朝忘了，不过宣统帝还住在宫里呢，我们现在主要就是管宫里和大总统府。”

孟鹤堂瞪圆了眼睛，“那可都是大买卖啊。”

“还行吧，也不光是我一人儿，这差事主要是我饼哥的，我就管天津卫这一亩三分地儿的事儿，再给他去外地跑跑腿。”

这时孟鹤堂突然灵光起来了，“大总统不就是天津人吗？听说他的好几房小妾都在这儿住呢。”

周九良点头，“就在海河边儿上的宅子里，不光是他的小妾，还有他老娘什么的。诶，扯远了，我们在这边儿有个办事办公室呢，平时都是九熙盯着，九华有时候也去。要不一会儿带你过去看看，晚上一块吃饭。”

“好啊，反正也没别的事儿。”

周九良他们的办事处在英租界的一栋大楼里，旁边儿挨着几个银行，算是天津卫的金融区了。办公室倒是很低调，什么牌子都没挂，推开门就是一个大间儿，里面有两个独立的小办公室，周九良和尚九熙一人一个。

大间里有六个位置，是一名文书、一名会计和四名办事员，办事员里面有一个负责接待来客，剩下三个是需要去外面跑业务的。

跑业务的三个叫张九泰、刘筱亭、郭霄汉，都是跟着周九良他们很多年的老人了。这年头洋人办的新式学堂刚刚兴起，有开明的时髦儿人家也会送双儿去学习，不过学得也大多是那些新娘课程，比如插花绘画厨艺之类的，所以还没有双儿到外头来工作的。

周九良领着孟鹤堂进门儿，和他们打过招呼之后就去尚九熙的办公室，他的办公室关着门，周九良敲敲门，就听见里面有人问，“谁啊？”

“是我。”周九良回答。

门一开，露出一个尚九熙出来，开门眼睛都没往周九良身上放，直接看向了孟鹤堂，随即露出一个热情的笑容，“哎呀，这是孟老板吧，幸会幸会，久仰大名！”

没想到和周九良的朋友第一次见面会是这种情况，孟鹤堂一时间有点找不着自己的舌头，周九良上去按住尚九熙的头，“好好儿说话！做什么怪模样！”又转头对孟鹤堂说，“你别搭理他，脑子不太正常。”

说罢，他便一条胳膊夹着尚九熙的头，拉着他进了自己的办公室，外面的人都是一副见怪不怪的样子，该干什么干什么。

关上门之后，尚九熙便从周九良手下挣扎出来，扥扥衣裳，跟孟鹤堂正式介绍自己，“孟老板您好，我叫尚九熙，是周九良的铁哥们儿，你们俩两口子，往后咱们都是铁哥们儿。”

孟鹤堂被他逗得直笑，还从未见过如此爽朗又喜庆的人，“你好你好，早就不唱戏了，当不得一句孟老板，叫我名字名字就好。诶，九华呢？”

“他去拿报纸了，一会儿就来。”尚九熙坐在一边儿搭话。

果不其然，他话音刚落，门就被推开了，何九华从不宽的门缝里挤进来，手里还拿着一沓报纸，“哎呀，我进来就听说小孟儿来了，就直接进来了。”

得有一个来月没见了，孟鹤堂十分想念何九华，当即便站起来，笑了，“九华你来啦。”

他们四个在办公室里聊天儿，过了一会儿会计敲门，送来了这个月的账本儿，周九良接过去看了没几页儿眉头就皱了起来，“九熙，你来看看。”

“怎么了？”尚九熙接过去看了看，眉头也皱起来了，“好像有点儿不对。”

何九华和孟鹤堂对视一眼，“怎么了？账本儿有问题？”

周九良的拇指和中指并拢掐掐眉心，“大面儿上看着没问题，不过我总觉着有点儿不太对劲。”

“要不给我看看？”孟鹤堂突然出声。

三个人的目光一瞬间便都聚集到他身上，看得他有些局促，不由得解释道，“那什么，从前，戏班儿的账都是我在管的，我还跟隔壁饭庄的账房先生学过。”

周九良干脆地站起来，把孟鹤堂按在椅子上坐下，“来，你看看，还需要什么东西吗？”

孟鹤堂抿抿唇，“给我拿个算盘。”

何九华立刻起身去隔壁尚九熙那屋拿了个闲置已久的旧算盘。

孟鹤堂结果算盘放在手下，翻开账本儿仔细地看了起来，过了一会儿抬头看着整目光灼灼地盯着他的三个人，有些弱弱地道，“那什么，你们别这么盯着我，我紧张……”

“哦哦哦。”三人连忙坐到旁边去，假装干别的不看他，“你忙，你忙着。”

他们三个不看了，孟鹤堂才静下心来看账本儿，手下的算盘越打越快，到后来都出现了残影。

他们三个看得目瞪口呆，谁都没想到孟鹤堂还有这样的本事！

等到最后一笔算完，孟鹤堂呼出一口气，拿起笔在账本的几处做了标记，又在前后相连的几本上找出呼应的几处。

“你们过来看吧，”他将账本儿摊开，招呼他们三个来看。

周九良和尚九熙起身过来，何九华却没动，他对这些个不感兴趣，本来他就是来玩儿的。

“这里，这里，还有这里，”孟鹤堂将标记好的地方挨个儿指出来给他们看，“数目都不对，前后有问题。”

“是算错了？还是那会计……”尚九熙的话没说完，不过那意思已经很明显了。

周九良的脸色也很不好，满脸严峻，没想到自家的会计竟然会出问题，做假账。

孟鹤堂摇摇头，“这个我不好说，可以说是无心犯错，也可以说是故意的，毕竟错漏不是很多，不确定是不是真的假账。”

说着，他又打着算盘算了算，“就着两个月有问题，差了七百六十三块钱。”

这个钱数不多不少，可以算作是工作失误，也可能是会计想用计算错误来掩盖自己挪用公款的事实。

怎么处理这个问题，自有周九良和尚九熙去办，孟鹤堂就不管了，他伸了个懒腰儿揉胳膊，“总不打算盘，打一回这胳膊都吃不消了。”

周九良立马上前给他揉胳膊，“累着了？我给你揉揉，一会儿就好了啊。”

尚九熙已经出去找会计谈话了，何九华跟着过去看热闹。

这边办公室里又剩下了孟鹤堂和周九良两个人，周九良道，“没想到你算盘打的这么好。”

“这有什么了，”孟鹤堂有些腼腆地笑了一下，“不是什么大本事。”

“怎么不是了，”周九良反驳道，“你看我和九熙就没有你算的好，看出好像有问题也确认不了。”

“你们那是有旁的事儿要操心呢。”孟鹤堂拢拢周九良的头发，“好啦，胳膊不酸了。”

周九良站起来，正色道，“我说的是认真的，我觉得你算的特别好，往后咱家的账都归你管，省的我稀里糊涂的都算错了都不知道。”

“好啊。”

“还有啊，我看这个会计不能要了，要不你来帮我们吧？”周九良问道，刚才孟鹤堂打算盘算账时专注的样子是那么的光彩夺目，是他没有见过的认真与全心全意，这让他觉得孟鹤堂对这项工作是热爱的。

“这可不好，”出乎周九良的意料，孟鹤堂拒绝了，他慢慢地跟周九良说道，“这可不是你一个人的买卖，都是公账上的，你惯着这一摊子，我怎么能来管钱呢，这可不好，要避嫌。”

他这样说，俨然已经是将自己与周九良算作是一家人了。

“再者说了，”孟鹤堂继续道，“我还有好几个铺子不是，最近我也琢磨着了，放着收租确实是稳妥，不过赚头儿也不是很多，我想着自己开个铺子试一试，兴许能成呢。”

“好！”周九良抓着他的手用力点头，“你想做什么我都支持你！”

他看出来了，孟鹤堂之前说的对自由的向往不是随便说说而已，也不是那种不嫁人的所谓的自由，他是想做一个经济独立的人，想开创自己的事业。那么既然他想做，周九良就支持，最后能不能做成，做的好与不好都不重要，重要的是他在追求他的愿望。


	16. Chapter 16

在发现了孟鹤堂的算账能力之后，孟鹤堂想自己开铺子的想法正式提上了日程。施密特先生留给他的几个铺子位置都不错，有两个在租界还有一个在华人住的地界，都算是繁华的闹市区。

这三个铺子里，一个是绸缎庄，一个是药铺，还有一个是当铺。绸缎庄和当铺的生意都不错，尤其是这个年月，遭灾有难的人不知凡几，当铺日日都能有比较稳定的进账，绸缎庄就更不用说了，周九良那边弄来的新鲜的洋人布料送过去，生意比之前更好了几分。只有一个药铺不太行，虽然谁都少不了三灾六病要看病吃药的时候儿，可是铺子里的坐堂大夫岁数大了不干了，留下的一个年轻大夫医术不算太好，慢慢儿的就没什么人来看病了。

孟鹤堂划拉了一圈，盘了盘账，最终把在华人住的地界儿的药铺卖了，换了一个在英租界临街的略小的铺子，打算开了香水铺子。

这还是何九华给他出的主意，他俩第一次见面就用香水做了暗号，得知孟鹤堂想自己干点儿什么时，他就说，“你不是挺喜欢摆弄那些香料的？在家就没事儿喜欢调香玩儿，不如就开个香水儿铺子吧。”

孟鹤堂一想还真是，他自己在古书里寻到了些以前传下来的熏香的老方子，又有周九良从欧罗巴弄回来的洋人的香水，正好开一个店玩一玩。

地方是孟鹤堂亲自选的，盘下来的价钱也是孟鹤堂全程亲自谈的，周九良跟着他完全放手，充当了一个保镖和司机的作用。也许是之前多年唱戏与观众打交道的经验，孟鹤堂待人接物很有一套，经历过高位之后更是气质高韵，正经起来颇有些不怒自威的模样，浑然不似与周九良独处时宜喜宜嗔，又爱害羞的样子。

那铺子原来的老板也是急于出手，两次下来很快便把事情都交割清楚过了户，下面便是忙着重新装修。不过这个事儿急不来，没有几天就过年了，正月里不动土，什么事儿都不如过年重要，而且重整店铺也不是一天两天能忙活完的，根本不急于这一时。

“今年你是打算在哪儿过？”孟鹤堂问周九良。

他们又窝在炕上，地上还摆着一个周九良新弄回来的熏笼，屋子里暖和的紧。

“就在这儿吧，”周九良道，“你要回春来班吗？”

孟鹤堂点点头，“是啊，前两年都没能陪我爹他们一块儿过年，今年怎么也该回去了。”

“不如把老爷子接过来住几天？”周九良问。

“我问过了，他不放心戏班里一大家子人，不愿意来，只说让我长去看他，”孟鹤堂接受到周九良期盼的眼神儿，又补了一句，“还有你。”

周九良这才笑了，“那我也陪你去和老爷子过年。”

“好啊，若是你不去，老爷子怕是要审我的。”孟鹤堂压低了嗓子学孟桥思说话，“九良怎么没来？你们是不是闹矛盾了？”

他说着说着自己就笑了，趴在炕桌上埋着头笑得一抖一抖的，又抬起头单手撑着下巴歪着头看周九良，水葱般的玉手点指他，“这回你去就是新女婿上门儿了，可别给我丢人。”

周九良捉住他尖细的指尖在上面亲一口，“保证不给你丢人。”

然而计划赶不上变化，大年二十八这一天，前一天晚上临睡前，周九良还在和孟鹤堂念叨过年那天要带什么东西回春来班给孟桥思和戏班的叔伯师弟们。转天起床，周九良就说先去办事处溜达一圈儿，大年下的，没什么事儿就给放年假了，下午去置办年货。外面下着老大的雪，他还嘱咐了孟鹤堂好几遍在家呆着，别冻着了，又吩咐孙九芳和小梅看好了火，再给孟鹤堂炖个银耳羹去去燥。

“行了你，一张嘴叭叭起来没完了，”孟鹤堂推他一下，“这么多年没你我也活的好好儿的，赶紧走了，早去早回。”

周九良被他推出了门，回头孟鹤堂正挑着厚厚的棉门帘倚在门口送他，一身儿青绿色的缎面儿裤袄，自带几分春天气息。

他笑着挥挥手中的帽子，“我走了，中午你好好儿吃饭，晚上等我带好吃的回来。”

“知道了。”

周九良在孟鹤堂搬家之后就一块儿搬过来住了，起先只是陪孟鹤堂，有时候在这儿歇个午觉，后来变成了留下来过夜，再后来，他就把自己的家当从跟尚九熙何九华一块儿住的院子里全搬到孟鹤堂屋儿里的，占了孟鹤堂的一半衣柜，还美其名曰“各归各位，不给人家两口子碍眼”。

孟鹤堂拿他没办法，每天都能见着他和他过日子，孟鹤堂心里也是愿意的，便默许的这样的相处模式。反正是就差摆酒成亲了，旁的没什么区别。

可是成亲这个事儿吧，孟鹤堂不提，周九良不急，一时间便僵持住，没音儿了。

不过当事人不着急，有人着急。

却说，周九良出门儿之后，孟鹤堂便开始制香，年后他的香水铺子便要张罗起来，除了寻常的集中香味儿和洋人的货，他还想自己制几样独家秘方，这样自家便能有个立得住的本钱，增加些竞争力。

中午便吃的是小梅做的饭，又被孙九芳盯着喝了一碗银耳羹。其实冬日里一般是不歇晌儿的，只是小梅被周九良叮嘱过，这火炕烧得太暖了，孟鹤堂便没忍住睡着了，再睁眼就到了半下午。

三九天里天黑得特别早，堂屋的西洋钟才敲了五下太阳就已经沉下去一多半了，天际边的颜色压成了烟蓝色。

孟鹤堂醒了之后发现房里黑漆漆的，他裹着被子坐起来，脸上还带着睡着压出来的红印儿，有点害怕，“九芳，九芳，小梅！”

“诶！来了来了！”孙九芳的声音从外面传来，不一会儿房门便响了，有人进来点亮了堂屋的灯。

“太太睡醒了？”孙九芳进来打开卧房的点灯，“太太怎么了，睡得迷糊了？”

“可不是么，”灯亮了，孟鹤堂松了一口气，他揉了揉脸，“九良呢，什么时辰了怎么还没回来？”

“都过了五点钟了，”孙九芳说，“先生说回来吃完饭，可能一会儿就回来了吧。”

孟鹤堂拥被而坐，吩咐孙九芳，“让小梅把羊肉锅子炖上，晚上吃那个去寒气。”

“知道了。”孙九芳应着便出去找小梅。

孟鹤堂穿好衣服下地走了几圈儿活动筋骨，等着周九良回来一块儿吃饭，可是一直等到晚上八点多也没等回来人。

他心神不宁地在房里走来走去，桌上摆着菜早已冷透，当中的羊肉砂锅上结了一层厚厚的白色油脂，隐约散发着羊肉腥膻的味道。

西洋钟敲了九下，同时院门口紧闭的大门被敲响了，孟鹤堂连忙掀起门帘向外看，孙九芳跑出去开门，可是左右看看一个人都没有，正要关门回来的时候发现门槛上有一封信跌进来，他不识字，拿着信回来给孟鹤堂。

“太太，外面没有人，只有这封信。”

孟鹤堂接过信回到屋子里，素色的信封上写着孟鹤堂亲启，他心中有些慌乱，颤抖着手打开信封，抽了几次都没能把信纸从里面抽出来。

“我来吧太太。”孙九芳接过来，抽出信纸展开递给孟鹤堂。

信纸上只有一行字：「周九良在我手上，想见他就到六九胡同东四来。」

孟鹤堂读完信只觉得眼前一花，一片一片的发黑，他腿一软直接跌坐在地上，连要扶他的孙九芳都没扶住，和他一起坐在青石板的地面上。

“太太，太太！您怎么了？别吓我啊！”孙九芳惊慌地喊他，可那声音就像是离得孟鹤堂很远很远一样。

一瞬间，孟鹤堂觉得自己置身于冰山之中，冰天雪地寒风刺骨，周围空空荡荡，人迹罕至。

孙九芳见他双眼发直，喊了半天没有反应，连小梅都跑过来了，“芳芳哥，要不掐人中吧！”

孙九芳和小梅对视一眼，下了狠心，使劲儿在孟鹤堂的人中上掐了一下。

“啊！”孟鹤堂疼得叫了一声，才从刚才那种怔愣的状态中醒过来，他胡乱地摸索了好几下，重新抓起信纸，又读了一遍上面的地址，“走！”他狠狠地抓着孙九芳的胳膊，“去叫车，我要去这个地方。”

“太太，都这么晚了，您这是怎么了，有什么事儿等先生回来再说不行吗？”孙九芳问道，孟鹤堂这个样子，他也慌得很，不知道发生了什么，可是这大晚上的出门儿，又下着大雪，怎么想都不合适啊。

“让你去你就去！”孟鹤堂厉声道，婉转清丽的声音现下都劈了，他挣扎着撑着椅子从地上坐起来，推了孙九芳一把，“快去！”

他一贯柔软随和的脸上现在满是寒霜，眼睛里酝酿着阴鹜，孙九芳的嘴唇抖了抖，不敢再说话，只能给小梅使眼色让他扶着孟鹤堂去坐下，然后跑出去喊车。

孟鹤堂根本坐不住，他到架子床的床头翻起了柜子，把家里的现金和值钱的金银首饰都拿出来，一股脑地塞进手包里，然后换了外出穿的衣服，就坐在正堂上等着。

现在已经很晚了，临近过年，黄包车车夫都宁愿少赚几毛钱，也想早点回家喝口热汤暖和暖和。孙九芳走到大路上，等了十多分钟才招来一辆，还是加了钱才愿意跑这一单。

“太太，车来了。”孙九芳喘着粗气跑回来。

孟鹤堂对他点点头，起身走到院门外上了车，走前吩咐孙九芳，“你不要跟着我去，拿着刚才那封信去找九华，让他帮忙想想办法。”

“太太！”孙九芳急得快哭了，他再笨也觉出来出事儿了，这时候更不能让孟鹤堂自己一个人去，“不行，我得跟着你，让小梅去送信！”

“也罢。”孟鹤堂想了想缓缓道，对跟出来的小梅道，“你都听见了，我们就指望你了，小梅。”

小梅拼命点头，“太太您放心罢，我一定把信送到！”

寒冬腊月的夜晚，西北风像刀子一样刮在孟鹤堂的脸上，同时也刮在他的心里。他双手在袖子里无声地掐着，圆润的指甲在柔嫩的掌心与手背上留下一个个月牙形的痕迹。

大约这就是五内俱焚罢。

孟鹤堂在一开始的慌乱之后冷静下来，他不知道是谁抓走了周九良，可是那封信很奇怪，寻常的绑架不应该是图财或者图什么东西，为什么会指名道姓地让孟鹤堂去那个地址？

大脑开始进行思考之后孟鹤堂发现了不对劲的地方，首先周九良不是个不谨慎的人，如果真的出事了他不会这么久都没有想办法传消息回来给他。其次，孟鹤堂对周九良的工作和财产并不熟悉，而孟鹤堂现有的资产并不足以让人冒险绑架周九良以要赎金的方法来敲诈他一笔。

那么，送信来的人的目的就不是为了钱。

那是为了什么？

坐在黄包车上，任由寒风在脸上留下一道道红印，孟鹤堂抿紧了双唇想不出个所以然。

不是图财，难道要图命？

他们又不是什么大人物，普普通通的老百姓有什么好图的？

就算是孟鹤堂当过洋总督的太太，可是洋总督都已经是昨日黄花，更别说他这个不在牌面上的太太了。

夜色越来越深，也越来越冷了，孟鹤堂裹紧了身上的皮毛大衣，兴许是车夫想快点回家，两条腿跑得飞快，孟鹤堂的思绪还在乱飞，车便已经停在了六九胡同东四的院门口。

那是一座挺大的宅院，院门都比旁人家要宽上几尺，门上挂着两个喜庆的红灯笼，门当旁边是一对威武的石狮子，一只怒目圆睁，一只脚踩绣球。看成色得有不少年了，就连大门也是上好的木料，上面的铜门环也要比寻常人家的更粗些。

这座宅子，透露着有钱的气息。

如此，孟鹤堂便更不明白了，绑了周九良将他叫过来的人到底是谁，又是为什么？

“太太？”孙九芳给车夫结了钱，站到孟鹤堂身边。

“去敲门。”孟鹤堂道，率先走上了三级台阶，站到了两扇大门前。

孙九芳抓住一个铜门环用力口门，响了几声之后里面便有了动静，来人打开了大门，露出了一个老头。

那老头身形富态，瞧着有些年岁了，脸上却没有什么褶子，起色还颇为红润，他瞧了瞧站在门口的孟鹤堂主仆二人，摸摸自己唇上的两撇小胡子。

孟鹤堂从大氅的袖子里抽出送给他的那封信，那老头接过来借着灯笼的光看了看，转过头来又认真地打量了几眼孟鹤堂，瞧得后面的孙九芳都要毛了，才哑着嗓子道，“跟我来吧。”

他转身就走，示意孟鹤堂跟上。

抬头望了望门上的四个户对，孟鹤堂没有说话，迈过大门高高的门槛，跟着老头进了大门。


	17. Chapter 17

绕过影壁，孟鹤堂跟着那老头快速地走进去，目光所及之处，处处雕梁画栋，穿过一座花园，绕过当中的太湖石，来到了宅院一进的正堂。那房中亮着灯光，孟鹤堂好似看到有两个人影，老头敲门，用他那哑了的嗓子说，“老爷太太，人来了。”

里面传来一把颇为清亮又柔和的声音，“进来吧。”

老头推开一扇房门，侧开身子给孟鹤堂让开位置，自己并不进去。孟鹤堂看他一眼，举步向前，孙九芳想跟进去，却被老头拦了下来。

“太太……”

孟鹤堂回头，给他使了个眼色，让他乖乖地在外面等着，便自己进去了。

正堂里面不似孟鹤堂先前想象的那般严肃，或者说可怕。里面正座的太师椅上坐着两个人，三十多岁的样子，男的魁梧健硕，一头毛刺短发炸在头上，眼睛很小，微微有些龅牙，穿一身纯黑色的大褂，外罩着银灰鼠皮的毛坎肩儿，正揣着手坐在主座上。

他旁边儿是个一身砖红色袄裤的双儿，传统的已婚发式，肤色很白，戴一副细边儿的眼睛，身材有些富态，脸上还带着和善的笑。

这应该是两口子，孟鹤堂想，只是不知道他们这样把自己弄来是为什么。

一眼看过去孟鹤堂也只能看到这么多，还没等他想出个一二三，那圆脸的太太就说话了，“来了啊，快坐下歇歇，吓坏了吧，哎哟我就说别弄这吓唬人的馊主意他非不听。那个小孟儿啊，我托大这么叫你一声儿，别见怪啊。”

这一番话把孟鹤堂说愣了，他完全想不明白到底是怎么回事，听话听音儿，好像是个恶作剧？

“您是……？”他迟疑地问道，不知该如何说话。

那太太狠狠瞪了老爷一眼，瞪得老爷一手成拳抵在唇边干咳了两声，才转过来跟孟鹤堂说话，“来，来，坐下说，喝口水。”

正好，这时候有小厮来给孟鹤堂上茶，他端起来用盖碗的盖子掀了掀茶碗里的茶叶，并没有喝。

见他如此，太太又拿眼睛剜了丈夫一眼，“还没自我介绍呢，我姓曹，叫曹鹤阳，这是我当家的，姓朱。小孟儿你别误会，我们不是坏人，我家这二愣子，是九良的堂兄，我是他嫂子，这儿是我们家。”

孟鹤堂惊讶地瞪大眼睛，他万万没想到，绑架周九良骗他来此的人竟然是周九良的兄嫂。

不过他还是有些不相信，想起周九良之前提起堂兄时的称呼，说他堂兄大名叫朱云峰，但是大伙儿都叫他烧饼，他试探道，“烧饼？”

“诶诶对，”朱太太连声答应，推了一把丈夫，数落他，“你快答应一声儿啊，平时嘴叭叭的停不下来不是挺能说的吗，怎么这会儿哑巴了？自己惹完祸把事儿全都推给我解决啊，你说你这人挺大岁数儿的了，能不能有点谱儿了，儿子都是跟你学的，都给我学坏了！”

“别打了别打了，”朱老爷再也绷不住严肃的表情，举着手讨饶，张口是一把破锣嗓子，“我错了还不行吗，我这不是着急吗，你有事儿说事儿提儿子干嘛啊，咱儿子挺好的。”

两口子旁若无人地拌了一通嘴，这会儿孟鹤堂算是彻底放松下来了，端起茶碗喝了一大口，舒了一口气。

那边厢两口子掰扯完了，朱老爷，或者说烧饼，才正式跟孟鹤堂说，“孟老板，对不住了，我是九良的堂兄，这是他嫂子。今儿这一出儿，嗐，全是我一时冲动想的馊主意，吓着你了，对不住对不住。”

说着拱手连连给孟鹤堂作揖。

“不敢当，”孟鹤堂侧身避开，他想了想问，“您像嫂子那样儿唤我小孟儿就是了，”顿了一下，他又道，“不过我能问问，您弄这么一出儿，是为了什么吗？还有，九良在哪儿呢？”

说起这个，烧饼又尴尬地咳了起来，曹鹤阳拍了下大腿，“小孟儿啊，你别急，九良中午让这完蛋玩意儿给灌醉了，现在还睡着没醒呢。哎，说起来这事儿其实怨我，都是我瞧九良一年比一年大，总是不成亲也不着急，我这当嫂子的，少不得提他操操心，就想给他张罗着相看相看。”

说着，他瞄了一眼孟鹤堂的脸色，见他没什么变化，才用手帕掩口，擦擦不存在的眼泪，“你也知道，咱们家从前遭了难了，除了我这当家的，就剩九良这一根儿独苗，我想着这事儿就提了一嘴，结果他说用不着，他心里有人了。”

他顿了一下，接着道，“就是你。那我们就说好啊，既然有心上人了，就该张罗起来成亲的事儿了，可是说到这儿他又不同意了。我们提跟你见一面儿，他也说不行，问他原因他就不说话了，他哥一着急，就把他灌醉了，然后想出来这么个馊主意。”

其实他们是觉得周九良那个状态不对劲，有心上人了怎么不同意成亲，想见见未来的弟妹又推三聚四，他们其实有点但是周九良是不是被骗了，才想这样试探试探孟鹤堂，看他会不会为了周九良冒险前来，试一试他对周九良到底有几分真心。

结果倒是好的，离送到信根本没过多长时间，人就到了，真心是不假的，那旁的事儿都好说。

烧饼也说，曹鹤阳把锅全都扣到他头上他就认了，“这事儿怨我，怨我，没跟我兄弟问明白就自作主张了，吓着你了吧，都是哥哥的错，哥哥给你们赔罪。”

听到周九良没事只是喝醉了，孟鹤堂一直悬着的一颗心总算放下了，他靠在椅背上歇了口气，又听曹鹤阳的解释，越听越自责，说到底，这个事儿还是因他而起。

他的手攥在袖子里，对曹鹤阳笑了笑，没有接话，只是问他，“我能见见九良吗？”

“能能能，当然能！翠翠，去看看二爷醒了没有，醒了就把人请过来。”烧饼一迭声地吩咐道。

孟鹤堂站起来，“不用麻烦了，他喝多了现在肯定不舒服，带我直接过去就行了。”

“这……”烧饼和曹鹤阳对视一眼，这还没成亲的未婚人，“这……不好吧……？”

孟鹤堂听出来了，他垂下头，抿着唇给上座的夫夫二人蹲了了万福，沉了口气，红着耳朵说道，“无妨的。”

这种事儿还是曹鹤阳反应快，他朝翠翠挥挥手，“去，快带着孟老板去见你二爷。”

“诶，”翠翠声音脆生生地应了，“您这边儿跟我来。”

孟鹤堂跟着他走了两步，又停下对曹鹤阳道，“大太太，我带来的小厮还在外头候着，麻烦您给他指个地方等我。”

这一声“大太太”把曹鹤阳叫得通体舒畅，还没过门儿，不过这跟叫他“嫂子”又有什么区别？反正都是他们家的人了，他痛快地道，“放心吧，交给我来安排，保管冻不着他，你安心去看九良，不知道那小子现在就醒了没有。”

跟着翠翠，从正堂后面的走进二进，外面的天更冷了，刚才正堂里摆着的西洋钟的指针已经过了十点。夜色深重，天空有飘起了雪花，孟鹤堂裹紧大氅，踩在地上洁白的积雪上，与翠翠留下两排脚印。

他们走到了二进的东厢房，屋子里面没有亮灯，翠翠敲门，“二爷，二爷？太太让我来瞧瞧你醒了吗？”

里面没有动静，大约是雪夜比寻常夜晚更加寂静，过了一会儿孟鹤堂好似听到了翻身的声音，接着就响起了周九良不大清醒的问话声，“谁啊？”

“二爷，我是太太的小厮，翠翠，我带着孟老板过来了。”翠翠扬声道。

听到“孟老板”三个字，本来还坐在床上揉脑袋的周九良一下子清醒过来，着急地想下床，结果被被子缠住了腿，从床上跌了下来。

孟鹤堂和翠翠就在外面听到了里面乒乓乱响的动静儿，孟鹤堂再也忍不住，直接伸手推开了门，进门之前打发翠翠，“我进去瞧瞧，你回去跟太太交差吧。”

翠翠给他行了个礼，走了。

孟鹤堂推开门，这时候房内已经亮起来灯，他进门就看见周九良今天出门儿时穿的衣裳皱皱巴巴的缠在身上，脸色不太好，看来中午是醉的不轻。

见到孟鹤堂，周九良连忙拉着他的手在桌边坐下，“你怎么到这儿来了？我，那什么，我中午喝多了，是不是等着急了？”

瞧他这个样儿，孟鹤堂心里最后的一点儿气也没有了，他伸手给周九良揉了揉太阳穴，“头疼得厉害吗？”

“不厉害，不厉害，”周九良拉着他的手攥在手心里，“这到底是怎么回事儿啊？你怎么来的？我哥找你了？”

说到这个，孟鹤堂现在有种哭笑不得的感觉，他幽怨地瞅着周九良，嘴一瘪，拿着帕子按在眼角，烧饼是怎么给他送信说周九良被绑架了，然后他是怎么来的，刚才和烧饼两口子说了什么，这般那般都一五一十地跟周九良说了一遍，惊得周九良瞪直了双眼，半天说不出话来。

“就是这么个事儿，”孟鹤堂道，“你不知道，接到信那一刻，我吓得魂儿都要飞了，要是你真有个三长两短，我，”他展开帕子捂着脸哽咽起来，“我就跟着一块儿去了！”

周九良心疼坏了，赶紧把人搂进怀里哄，说了不少烧饼的坏话，“又他这样当哥哥的吗？我又没说不让他见你，这不是想回去先跟你商量商量嘛，谁成想他来了这么一出儿！吓坏了吧，别哭了宝贝儿，都是我的错，怨我没说清楚，怨我喝多了。”

他拉着孟鹤堂的手拍自己的脸，“你要是还生气害怕就打我两下，可别哭坏了，那我可要心疼了。”

孟鹤堂哪里舍得真打他，掐住他腮上的肉拧了一把，“赶明儿我得在你身边儿安排个人，随时替我盯着你，真是错眼儿不见就出事儿！”

这时翠翠又来敲门，“二爷，孟老板，太太让我来给您送夜宵，您晚饭还没吃呢。”

“进来吧。”周九良道。

翠翠带着另一个小厮，提着食盒进来，从里面端出来六个菜，还有一份汤面，“太太说了，让孟老板担惊受怕了，也用一点儿，这碗参汤是给您压惊的。”

孟鹤堂点点头，“大太太有心了。”

周九良肃着一张脸道，“你替我多谢大嫂，不过该和饼哥算的账我还是要算的。”

翠翠笑了一下，“知道了二爷，我这就回去告诉老爷，让他等着您去算账。”

翠翠走了，周九良给孟鹤堂夹菜，“晚上等我没吃好吧？来，再吃两口，要不一会儿胃该难受了。”

孟鹤堂拿筷子，“等了你一晚上，什么都没吃呢，专门儿让小梅给你炖的羊肉锅子，都放冷的，白糟践了好东西。”

“都是我的错，”周九良连连求饶赔罪，“饿坏了吧，来吃这个，家里的厨子做这个最地道了。”

孟鹤堂尝一口，确实味道不错。

吃了几口东西，大约是胃里不空血糖上升了，孟鹤堂的心情好了一些，也有心思关心些其他东西了，他问周九良，“这宅邸到底是什么地方？你家？我瞧着外头有四个户对呢。”[1]

周九良饿坏了，扒了几口饭之后才道，“哎，这事儿说来话长。从前我不是跟你说我家遭了难，人都死绝了么，这儿就是我家的祖宅，当初我最小，家里遭祸的时候我跑了，剩下的人没跑出来。”

他又夹了块鸡肉吃，“你没看错，我家祖上是当官的，传到我父亲那辈还是个大清朝的小官儿。不过前些年你也知道，世道乱，大清的国祚到头了，大伙都想推翻它，当官的也是乱七八糟。我爹不是特别会做官，一辈子就是个从七品，可是小官有时候就容易被推出去顶锅。我那时候还小，不知道具体是什么事儿，反正听说我爹犯了事儿被罢官了，让回家吃自己。”

他放下碗，喝了口茶，孟鹤堂紧张地追问，“然后呢？”

“然后，”周九良惨笑一声，“我家祖上出过不少大官，家里积蓄十分惹人眼红，不过家中一直有人做官无人敢觊觎，只不过到我爹被罢官，就有人坐不住了。”

他的目光悠远起来，望着虚空中的一点，回忆着过去，“那个人找了一伙土匪，冲进我家来，趁夜杀人，抢走了家中积攒数辈的财富，”他幽幽地道，“我睡到半夜，被我娘带着小厮从后门儿送出去了，藏在桥洞下面，才逃过一劫。”

“是谁？”孟鹤堂狠狠地问，周九良从前从来没有和他详细地说过之前的事情，只说找仇人报仇成功了，孟鹤堂便没有再追问过，没有想到，如今一听，竟然是这么惨烈的过去。

周九良说了个名字，他道，“那时候各路军阀崛起，谁都需要钱，什么来钱的招数办法他们不想，现在的大总统，还为了军费四处盗墓呢。”

“你说你已经报仇了？”

周九良点头，“报仇了，我离开你之后去北平找了饼哥，我们俩一块儿把仇家搞死了。”

说到烧饼，孟鹤堂又有一个疑问，“你说烧饼你是的堂兄，那他怎么姓朱？”

“他小时候过继给他舅舅了，”周九良道，“他舅舅没孩子，就把饼哥要过去，让他改姓继承了他外公的家业，所以他从小就去了北平，不在家里住。”

“原来是这样，”孟鹤堂道，“所以他也逃过一劫，活了下来。”

周九良点点，“正是。”

话都说开了，孟鹤堂受过惊吓，又吃了东西之后就有些精神不济，周九良问他，“要不要在这儿睡了？明天再回家。”

孟鹤堂不愿意在陌生的地方住，就算是周九良家的祖宅也不行，他摇摇头，强撑着道，“回家再睡。”

周九良也就顺着他，起身穿好衣服，带着他往前院走。

正堂里，烧饼和曹鹤阳还在没有离开，周九良牵着孟鹤堂过来，“我们先回家了，明儿在来看哥哥嫂子。”

烧饼瞪眼，“这儿就是你家，大半夜的走什么啊？不许走！”

他这样说话又被曹鹤阳掐了一把，曹鹤阳道，“行，天不早了，快回去好好歇歇，尤其是小孟儿，这一晚上折腾的够呛。我们留在这过年，且不走呢，什么时候过来都成。”

他发了话了，烧饼也不敢反驳，只能气哼哼地干瞪眼。

孟鹤堂也看出来这家里谁说了算了，抿嘴笑了一下，主动道，“多谢大太太，那我们就先走了，赶明儿再来正式登门拜访。”

曹鹤阳笑得喜庆又和善，“这是哪儿的话，要登门也是我们先登门儿。我平日是也没什么事儿忙，家里也没个人陪我说话，我等着你来。”

烧饼更想瞪眼了——我不是人呐！

孟鹤堂笑着答应了，周九良见他们说完了话，便打着哈欠拉着孟鹤堂走了，“咱快走吧，我这还头疼呢。”

转身就走，完全没看见烧饼在他背后指着他的手指。

[1]官宦人家才能用四个户对


	18. Chapter 18

三人回到了家，小梅已经回来了，正揪着心满脸忐忑地等着他们。当时他带着信跑去找尚九熙，把事情说了又给他看信。结果尚九熙一看信上的地址就笑了，笑了半天说没事，又让小张开车给他送回来了，说人一会儿就会回来。

别的尚九熙什么都没说，就让他回家安心等着就是。这会儿听见大门外有动静，小梅赶紧披上棉袄跑出来，趴在大门上听，孙九芳一拉开门，他差点儿从里面扑出来。

“太太！”小梅慌忙站住了，瞧见孟鹤堂惊喜地唤了一声，又瞧见了周九良，拍拍胸口，“谢天谢地，可算是回来了，还好尚先生没有骗我。”

他小嘴叭叭地把他怎么去找的尚九熙，尚九熙又怎么说，又怎么送他回来的，竹筒倒豆子一般说了一通，听得周九良直脑仁儿疼，还不知道赶明儿尚九熙要怎么笑话他呢。

“好了好了，”听着小梅半是抱怨半是安慰自己的话，孟鹤堂也颇有些忍俊不禁，他打断小梅的话头，“天不早了，去烧点热水，都洗洗睡吧，有什么事明天起来再说。”

“诶！”小梅脆生生地答应一嗓子，“热水我一直烧着呢，灶上就有现成的，太太您和先生回房，我这就给您送过去。”

孟鹤堂的手插在周九良的大衣口袋里，侧身对孙九芳道，“九芳辛苦一晚上了，也去洗洗睡吧，好好休息。”

“那太太有事儿就叫我，”孙九芳笑着道，自从知道没事儿了之后他就止不住的想笑，大约是之前自己想象的太吓人了罢，一下子警报解除，孙九芳觉得特别高兴。

“去吧。”孟鹤堂也笑了，拍拍他的肩膀，刚来时瘦瘦的小双儿只有头显得大，身上只有一把骨头，现在被他养得身上也多了些肉，看着健康多了。

他这样温和地安抚下人们，周九良困劲儿上来有点不乐意了，紧了两下抓在手里的手，打了哈欠拉着孟鹤堂就进屋了。

“哎呀，你拽我干什么啊。”孟鹤堂被他拉得歪了身子，过门槛的时候差点绊倒，被周九良用身子接住，直接给抱进来了。

“困了，睡觉。”周九良半合着眼睛道，指指那西洋钟，“瞧见了吗，都十二点了。”

孟鹤堂掐一把他的腮帮子撒气，“睡睡睡！你不都睡了一下午加一晚上了吗，是谁啊，睡神通天了，要不是我找上门儿了，估摸着这一宿都不带醒的，这回儿还闹上觉了！”

周九良才不管他小泼妇这一套，三两下扒掉了自己的衣裳，又去扯孟鹤堂的，一不留神就被他脱得只剩内衫了。

“诶诶！快住手！”孟鹤堂护住自己领口的盘口，“别闹，一会儿小梅来了！”

恰在此时，小梅端着热水在门外喊，“先生太太，热水来了！”

孟鹤堂躲开周九良要去开门，结果被周九良一声不吭地拦腰抱起塞进床里，然后自己去开门接热水。

周九良提着两桶热水回来，孟鹤堂坐在床上换好了睡衣一瞧，“怎么这么多？”

“给你泡泡脚，”周九良从拿过洗脚盆兑好水，端到床下放好，伸手拉孟鹤堂的脚腕子，“来。”

“我自己来。”孟鹤堂被他的大手握住纤细的脚踝，皮肤接触的地方觉得很烫，他有些脸热地往回缩腿，不好意思让周九良给他洗脚。

“听话。”周九良拉着他的双脚按进热水里，“怎么样？烫不烫？”

热水没过孟鹤堂冰凉的双脚，烫得他浑身一激灵，就想抬腿离开热水，却被周九良抓住了，“慢慢的，一会儿就不烫了。”

他抓着孟鹤堂那双不大的双脚的脚心，一时间孟鹤堂也说不出是热水烫还是周九良的掌心更烫。

“今儿是我不好，让你担惊受怕了。”周九良坐在床边的脚凳上，时轻时重地给孟鹤堂按摩着的脚心，“再没有下回了。”

他这样儿说，孟鹤堂心软了，他有些无措地甩了几下手臂，“算啦，你也不是故意的，”他顿了一下接着说，“往后出去别喝那么多了。”

“诶，”周九良答应道，又本能地找补一句，“这不是跟我哥喝酒么，谁想到他能这么坑我……”

想起这一出乌龙，孟鹤堂也忍不住笑了，“你们兄弟俩可真是活宝，你哥可真行！”

周九良给他擦干脚上的水，塞进被子里，“他那人就那样儿，人来疯，没人来就自己疯。”

孟鹤堂跳下床跑到火炕上去趴好，“你嫂子看起来脾气挺好的。”

“那是，脾气不好还能跟我哥过的下去啊。”周九良就着孟鹤堂剩下的水又兑了点儿热的自己洗脚，“也就我嫂子能治住他了。”

“诶，你换盆水啊，那水都脏了。”孟鹤堂拉他衣服急道。

“这有什么了，你才不脏。”周九良无所谓地道，快速洗干净了又去兑洗脸水，端到炕头来给孟鹤堂洗脸。

等俩人都洗漱干净了，才开门把脏水倒到门口的引水沟里，开门的一瞬间，外面的寒风一下子席卷了周九良，急得孟鹤堂在炕上喊他，“快回来，别再吹风受了寒！”

把水桶搁在门外面，周九良一溜烟儿地跑回来，蹿上床滚进孟鹤堂的被窝里，搂住他的身子。

孟鹤堂被他身上的凉气冻得大喊，“冷！冷死了！”

周九良抱着他滚了两圈儿，俩人亲了一会儿，身子渐渐热了，在危险的边缘，孟鹤堂侧头把自己从他怀里拔出来，“太晚了，快睡觉，快睡觉！”

“哎……”周九良叹息一声，在孟鹤堂的颈窝里蹭了蹭，关上了灯。

一夜好眠，因为前天晚上折腾得太晚，第二天家里四个人都起晚了。外面的雪还在下，大片大片的雪花扑簌簌地落下来，压得整个世界都静谧无声。天上是大片的乌云，瞧不见一点儿太阳的影子，已经九点钟的上午，却还像七点钟天刚蒙蒙亮的样子。

被窝里暖融融的，甚至有点热，孟鹤堂长长的睫毛颤抖几下预示着他即将醒来，周九良盯着他看得入神，在他睁开眼睛的一瞬间，就望进了他还尚未清醒的水润双眸中。

他紧了紧怀抱，在孟鹤堂有些凉的鼻尖儿上啄了一下，“醒了？”

“唔……”刚刚睡醒，孟鹤堂的声音有点干哑。

“喝口水润润嗓子。”周九良坐起来，从旁边的炕桌上的暖瓶里倒了杯热水出来。

孟鹤堂就着他的手喝了一小口，算是彻底醒过来了。

“几点了？”孟鹤堂浑身上下软趴趴的瘫在被窝里，动脚踢了一下周九良的小腿。

“九点了。”周九良也缩回来躺下，两个人并排在炕上躺着，“想起吗？”

孟鹤堂摇头，声音发蔫，“累，再躺会儿。”

周九良知道他是昨天晚上折腾完了的后劲儿上来了，今儿估计都是不太有精神的样儿，“饿不饿？小梅做好早饭了，我去给你端过来？”

他说着话，作势起身要下炕。

“别走，”孟鹤堂闭着眼睛拽着他的袖子，“不想吃，你别走，陪我躺会儿。”

周九良只好又躺回来，一下下地拍着孟鹤堂的背，“那再睡会儿吧。”

孟鹤堂翻身把脸埋进他怀里，脸蹭着他睡衣上的扣子，声音从里面含含糊糊地传出来，“睡不着。你别动，让我这样儿待会儿。”

“好，好。”周九良不动了，也不说话，一时间房间里安静下来，只有两个人的呼吸声和心跳声，却格外的悠闲与温馨。

孟鹤堂在思考。

他在思考一件很重要的事情。

昨天晚上就有了苗头，只是当时刚折腾完了回了家，他脑子里的念头很多，来不及细想，现在他要好好地、认真地思考这件事。

那就是和周九良成亲。

是的，说暂时不想成亲是孟鹤堂，现在想成亲的也是孟鹤堂。

起因就是昨天发生的乌龙绑架事件，虽然事情只是烧饼的一个玩笑，但是当孟鹤堂接到信的那一刻，他的心情不是假的。在去六七胡同的路上，孟鹤堂已经做好了决定，或者说，他已经意识到了，没有了周九良，他就会随着他一道去了。

没有周九良，孟鹤堂对这个世界再无眷恋。

既然如此，他真切的意识到他可以离开周九良，但是不可以接受周九良不在了。如果说，那一天周九良真的有个三长两短，而孟鹤堂不能以他的遗孀的身份主持他的葬礼，那孟鹤堂一定会疯的。

从前是他执拗了，他只想到了不成亲就是自由，却没有认识到其实成不成亲他都是自由的，因为周九良从来不会逼迫他，他只会在他身边等待他，默默地守护他，尽最大努力做到最好。

孟鹤堂下定了决心，他不应该对周九良没有信心，现在的他已经不是从前的他了，不再是一个只能依附他人而活的菟丝子。这样想来，孟鹤堂甚至有些感谢施密特先生的存在，如果不是他，孟鹤堂不会是现在的孟鹤堂。

生活也许会给人带来苦难，但是它同时也会将人打磨出更好的形状。

如今，孟鹤堂有了自己的资产，即将开始自己的事业，他可以一个人活得很好，爱情与婚姻是锦上添花，是周九良对他的爱让他对婚姻重新充满希望。

转过身来，周九良正在闭目养神，孟鹤堂仔仔细细地盯着他瞧，直到瞧得他禁不住他的目光睁开眼，“怎么了？”

孟鹤堂将手贴在他的脸颊上，暴露在空气中的侧脸有些凉，他的手指在周九良有棱角的侧颜上细细地滑过，他笑道，“九良啊，我们成亲吧。”

话音落下，周九良惊讶地睁大了眼睛，他的手按在孟鹤堂的手上，抓着他的手放在自己的心口，“啊，啊——？”

他张大了嘴巴，忽然冒出了属于二十岁出头的愣头青的傻气。

瞧着他的样子，孟鹤堂笑了，轻轻地拍了拍他的胸口，又重复道，“九良啊，我们成亲吧，我想嫁给你了。”

巨大的喜悦淹没了周九良，他的脑子一瞬间都不清明了，他激动得有些说不出话来，只能永不停地点头表达他的意思。

孟鹤堂抱住他不停晃动的脑袋亲了一口，才让他安静下来。

“为，为什么呢？”周九良激动过后有些疑问，小心翼翼地问道，“你怎么突然改注意了？是不是因为我哥说什么了？哎呀，他那人张嘴就瞎胡说了，你被听他的。”说着他就要掀被下炕，“不成，我得找他去，问问他究竟都跟你说什么了。”

“诶，你给我回来，”孟鹤堂一下没拦住，周九良的身子就已经蹿出去一半了，只好坐起来抱住他的腰，“你别激动，听我说！”

“嘎？”周九良被拦腰拽回来，坐在床上，孟鹤堂像只八爪鱼似的坐在他身上抱着他，不让他跑。

“你听我说啊，”孟鹤堂有些无奈地看着他，两条腿盘在他腰上，手抱着他的头，“首先，成亲是我自己做的决定，和别人没有关系。”

“啊。”

“不过确实是和昨天的事有些关系吧。”

“啊？”

“在去找你的路上我想了很多，归结为一点就是，如果你死了，我会毫不犹豫地跟着你去，没有你，我不想自己继续活下去。”孟鹤堂捧着周九良头，双眼直视进他的眼中，神色认真且严肃，檀口一张一合间说着最绝望的情话，“九良，当时我的心没有一丝犹豫。我不害怕，我不怕死，但是我怕没有你的世界。我们曾经分开了十年，既然上天让我们再次相逢，那我就应该对你有信心，我应该更勇敢一点，应该再更爱你一点。”

周九良的瞳孔微微地颤动，孟鹤堂的话给他带来了极大的冲击，他能真切地感受到孟鹤堂对他的爱意如同从高处落下的瀑布，哗啦啦一下子从之前内敛的盒子中释放出来，直接砸穿他的肉体，到达他的心灵。

“孟儿……”周九良眼中忽然闪现了一丝水光，他紧紧地抱住孟鹤堂的腰，再没想过会获得这样极致的情话，“谢谢，谢谢你爱我……”

孟鹤堂被他勒得腰疼，却不舍得叫他放开，他抚摸着周九良的头发，轻轻地说，“是你先爱我的呀，是你给了我勇气，”他转着周九良卷发，发出叹息的声音，“所以我就常常会想啊，九良这么这么爱我，我也这样爱他吗？现在我可以告诉你答案了：是啊，我也这样这样的爱你。”

他在周九良的发顶留下了一个轻轻的亲吻，在穿越窗帘的缝隙投射进来的日光的光束下，无比虔诚。

那是对爱的信仰。


	19. Chapter 19

这已经是大年二十九，说要成亲办婚礼也要等到年后，认真筹备起来也要不少时间，尤其是现在天寒地冻的，周九良不舍得孟鹤堂大冷天儿的辛苦，两人最后商定，还是等过了清明，天气暖和起来了再办，这样儿也有了好几个月的时间能准备。

既然烧饼和曹鹤阳两口子来了，周九良就不能陪孟鹤堂回春来班过三十儿，上午磨蹭着起晚了，他们中午就直接去了春来班，给孟桥思告个罪，再告诉老爷子他们决定成亲的喜讯。

“哎呀，我可算等来这一天了！”孟桥思听了果然欣喜万分，当下便拿出黄历来要选日子，看了几个都觉得挺好，“赶明儿过了年，我去找先生给你们合合八字，再选个好日子出来。”

孟鹤堂嫌麻烦，“合什么八字啊，反正就是这个人了，万一合出来不好，那还成不成亲了，倒是闹心。”

“呸呸呸！”孟桥思气得打他，“胡说八道，胡说八道！你这孩子怎么敢乱说话，”他双手合十向天拜了拜，“老天爷您可别跟他计较，他小孩子家家不懂事儿。”

完了还按着孟鹤堂也拜了两下，孟鹤堂没办法，只能听话照做。

周九良傻笑着看他们父子，安抚孟鹤堂，“你就听咱爹的吧，不会不好的。”

他倒是主动，刚决定下来成亲，就利索地改了口，把老爷子哄得眉开眼笑，有了这乘龙快婿都不偏心儿子了。

“还是九良懂事，你都老大不小了，怎么说话倒口没遮拦了起来。”孟桥思又数落孟鹤堂，完了赶他们俩出去，“去去去，都出去转转，别在我跟前儿碍事，这封箱了有老多东西要收拾呢。”

“我帮你啊爹。”孟鹤堂讨好地给他帮忙，算是哄老爷子开心。

“不用你，我自己就能弄完，”孟桥思挡住他的手，“你跟九良去一趟他家，明儿个三十儿就不串门儿，就说等过了初一，咱们两家见一见。”

这意思就是成亲之前双方家人见面了，虽然他们不是正经的父母之命媒妁之言，可是三媒六聘该有的一样儿都不能少。商量好了，男方家要请媒人来过六礼，分别是纳礼、问名、纳吉、纳徵、请期、迎亲，下三书，聘书、礼书、迎书。这才是传统婚礼完整的流程。

上回孟鹤堂被抢走，直接被小汽车送进了总督府，什么都没有，要孟桥思说，那就不算是正经的婚事。这次才是正式成亲，可要好好操办才是。

这也正合了周九良的心意，他也是想风风光光，三书六礼将孟鹤堂迎娶进门，从此之后两人举案齐眉、白首不离。

孟鹤堂没有的，他通通都要给他补上。

去人家串门儿不好空着手去，孟鹤堂买了几盒点心，又拐弯回家拿了几样自己新调出来的熏香。

还是那个威武气派的大门，这次再看到它，孟鹤堂的心境发生了变化，上一次夜里来，看着它觉得像是张吃人的大嘴，现在看，只是一座寻常的富贵宅院。

听了下人通报，烧饼和曹鹤阳便赶快让带人进来，这次也不在正堂见面了，直接去了花厅，自家人不必拘束客气。

周九良大模大样地牵着孟鹤堂进来，一副志得意满的样子，瞧得烧饼嘴角直抽，曹鹤阳倒是高兴，都说灯下观美人，不过白天看也别有一番风味。

瞧见他们还拎着东西，他笑道，“回自己家来还拿什么东西，快过来坐下，喝茶。”

孟鹤堂笑笑，“不过是几盒点心和一点我自己做的小玩意儿，不值钱，您随便拿着玩儿吧。”

周九良跟着帮腔，“那可是孟儿亲手给嫂子你调的香料，外头还没有呢。”

曹鹤阳惊喜连连，一拍手，“哟！这可新鲜了，我得好好瞧瞧。多谢小孟儿想着我，”拉着孟鹤堂的手，“瞧瞧，多标志的一个人儿啊，又会唱戏又会调香，生得还这么俊，可把我比成了个烧糊了的卷子了！”[1]

众人都笑，孟鹤堂也没忍住笑了起来，曹鹤阳是个开朗的人，十分和善大方，非常好相处，他先对孟鹤堂释放了善意，孟鹤堂与他便很快熟悉起来。

说了一阵儿闲话，周九良一直一副“我有个秘密但是我憋着不说”的模样，弄得烧饼浑身难受，实在受不了了，烧大爷踢了周九良屁股下头的椅子腿一脚，“你小子到底有什么话想说就赶紧说，闹的这德行给谁看啊？”

孟鹤堂拿帕子掩口看着周九良笑，周九良才不理他，干脆得意洋洋地抓着孟鹤堂手宣布道，“我们决定成亲了！”

“真的？”曹鹤阳和烧饼的声音二重奏。

“是。”孟鹤堂点头。

烧饼有些奇怪，磕磕巴巴地问，“不，不是，昨儿个你不还说不成亲吗？怎么今儿就改主意了？人生大事怎么能一会儿一变，你究竟有没有个谱儿？！”

周九良要反驳，被孟鹤堂拦住，“这事说来是我不好，是我犯了牛心左性，钻了牛角尖儿了。九良一早儿就说要成亲，是我没答应。”

“不是，”曹鹤阳不明白了，“你俩感情这么好，为什么不想成亲呀？”

孟鹤堂犹豫着不知道改怎么说，他知道自己的那些想法当下来说其实很是大逆不道。

“哎呀，嫂子你就别问了，”周九良接话道，“还能因为啥，还不就是之前那个洋人的事，他心里害怕。都过去了过去了，不提了。”

“哎呀，”曹鹤阳以为自己说错话，让孟鹤堂想起伤心事了，连忙拉着他的手道歉，“小孟儿别难过啊，嫂子不是故意的，嫂子说错话了。”

孟鹤堂道，“没有的事，我没事儿，都过去了。”

他转移话题道，“我爹说等过了初一来上门拜访，嗯……就和您二位见个面儿，商量商量我和九良的事儿……”

“诶，”烧饼道，“这个事怎么能劳动老人家，应该我们去，我们上门去给老爷子拜年，咱们好好商量着把你们的婚事办好。”

“正是，正是。”曹鹤阳笑道，“哎呀，我可算是有事儿忙了，等你们俩成了亲，也有人和我在家说说话。”他指了指烧饼，“这个死鬼，成日里在外头忙，儿子也不管，也没空搭理我。”

说着曹鹤阳突然喊翠翠，“翠翠，你看看少爷午睡醒了没有，让他过来给他二叔二婶磕头！”

“不，还没……”一句“二婶”说的孟鹤堂羞红了脸，他张着口想要拒绝，又说不出话来，周九良还对着他坏笑。

不多会儿，一个四、五岁的胖小子圆滚滚的过来了，穿着一身儿厚棉袄，显得更加圆滚滚。他自己爬过高高的门槛，摇摇摆摆地上前来给爹妈请了安，又转头看周九良和孟鹤堂。

“二叔。”小胖子甜滋滋地喊了周九良一声，二叔他是认识的，不过二叔旁边坐着的人他没见过。

小胖子吃着手指头外头看孟鹤堂，他长得像曹鹤阳多一点，圆润白胖，眼睛比烧饼大，不过还带着烧饼的眼睛的形状。

“烧麦，这是二婶，去，叫二婶。”曹鹤阳把他的手从嘴里拿出来，用帕子擦干净，把他推到孟鹤堂跟前。

兴许是穿的太多，影响了孩子的平衡，小胖子一头栽进了孟鹤堂的怀里，被他抱了个满怀。

他倒也不认生，仰着头就冲着孟鹤堂喊了声，“二婶！”

孟鹤堂被一双充满童真的眼睛看着，脸上的热气又涌上来，手忙脚乱的掏出来一块糖递给他，“烧麦乖，吃糖吧。”

看见糖，烧麦更高兴了，也不回去找他爹妈，就靠在孟鹤堂怀里吃起糖来。

“你有孩子缘，”曹鹤阳道，“烧麦还从来没有这么不认生过呢。”

周九良也道，“还真是，他小时候我第一次抱他，好家伙，直接给我尿一身。”

晚上留在了周家老宅吃饭，大约是心情舒畅和菜色不错，孟鹤堂罕见的比平时多吃了一些，周九良一高兴，当场就给厨房发了赏钱。

席间说了明天过年的安排，曹鹤阳很是遗憾，“明儿你不能来了，哎呀，得等到明年咱们才能一块儿过年了。”

“这有什么，往后的日子长着呢。”周九良道，转头又埋怨烧饼，“你说你们大过年的跑过来干嘛，我明天都不能去我老丈人家过年了。”

烧饼给了这破弟弟后脑勺儿一下，“就知道你不着调，还不是怕你除夕夜不着家，不给祖宗上香，果然让我猜中了，你小心咱爷爷半夜带着一家子人来梦里骂你。”

转天就是大年三十，孟鹤堂带着孙九芳和小梅回春来班，到了之后惊喜地发现张云雷也在。

“你怎么来了，也不提前跟我说一声儿。”孟鹤堂进屋就看见他坐在桌边，脱着大衣裳便连连追问。

张云雷笑吟吟地托腮看他，“过年嘛，我当然要来和你一块儿过了。”

孟鹤堂努努嘴，“那位呢？”

张云雷笑脸一敛，“谁啊？”

孟鹤堂在他旁边坐下推他一下，“问你话呢，少跟我逗闷子。”

“他忙呗，”张云雷一摊手，抓了把瓜子过来嗑，“这过年的档口，多少人排着队的来给他拜年，擎等着巴结人家呢。”

他东拉西扯的，就是不给孟鹤堂回句实话，还没等孟鹤堂揪住了问他，他反倒过来问孟鹤堂，“听干爹说你决定要成亲了？”

他后来和杨九郎关系缓和了一些之后杨九郎就不限制他自由了，跟孟鹤堂过来看望孟桥思，便也认了干爹。

“是啊。”孟鹤堂从他手心里捏了几颗瓜子也开始嗑起来。

张云雷叹气，“真好啊，你们相亲相爱的。”

他穿着一身紫红色的袄裤，领口镶着一圈白狐狸毛，与孟鹤堂身上这件嫩绿的相映成趣，鲜艳热闹。

“你这又是怎么了，杨九郎招你了？”孟鹤堂问他。

张云雷把瓜子皮拢成一小堆，堆得上面冒尖尖，“也不是，就是觉得这一年两年的，我也不知道该怎么办了。”

他心里烦乱，杨九郎对他好他知道，这一年多下来，杨九郎的真心不说十分，他也信了有八分半，可是要说真跟了他过一辈子，张云雷还是下不了决心，总觉得差点儿什么。

但是要问他究竟是差什么？他自己也说不上来。

“大概还是差点儿缘分吧。”他往桌上一趴，枕在自己的手臂上，侧着头看孟鹤堂，脸色红润，口角带笑，这才是真的高兴的模样。

孟鹤堂也拿他没法子，只能由着他，“你就作吧，我看杨九郎也是乐意惯着你，你们俩一个愿打一个愿挨，”他双手一拍，“倒也般配。”

年夜饭十分丰盛，陈叔宝刀不老做了一大桌好菜，还有孟鹤堂下厨做的炖鸡和其他师弟们挨个准备的拿手菜，满满当当摆了一大桌。开饭之前周九良来送了一食盒他家厨子的私房菜来给他们加菜。

陈叔就端着酒杯跟孟桥思笑道，“如今你也算是能享上儿婿的福了。”

孟桥思拿酒盅跟他碰了一下，“同喜同喜。”

两个加起来有九十多岁的老人家笑得畅快，他们看着孟鹤堂从小小的一个长到这么大，经历过坎坷与磨难，如今有了好归宿，他们比谁都高兴。

饭吃到一半，张云雷喝了两杯酒便有了几分醉意，他歪在孟鹤堂身上，两个人小声说着话，絮絮叨叨地听不清楚。外头传来鞭炮的响声，众人都不由自主地抬头望向门的方向，却因为关着门什么都没看见。

孟桥思笑着指挥小徒弟们，“这么早就开始放炮，去，瞧瞧是谁家，咱们也放一挂，热闹热闹。”

几个年纪小的吃饱了早就坐不住想出去玩了，闻言便欢呼一声，拿了鞭炮和洋火儿就往外跑。

吓得梁杏赶紧扔了筷子追出去，“我去看着点儿这群皮猴子，可别点着自己。”

自从孟鹤堂嫁了人，梁杏便肩负起了大师兄的责任，处处照顾师弟，二十来岁的人，瞧着比三十岁的都老成。

孟桥思拿筷子敲着酒杯唱小曲儿，唱到一半指着梁杏的背影道，“现在他可比我厉害，天天能管着我呢。”

孟鹤堂给他夹菜，“是该管，今儿过年，许您喝几杯，明儿可就不能喝了，上了岁数了得克制一点。”

“诶诶，”孟桥思抢了酒壶抱在怀中，“怎么你也管我，我还没喝够呢。”

到了晚上包饺子，孟鹤堂特意把钱袋里的所有铜钱都拿出来煮了，塞进饺子馅里，争取每个人都能吃到一枚。孟鹤堂还犹豫了一下要不要让人给周九良送一盘去，却也不舍得大年夜的使唤人。

没想到了亥时三刻，周家又来人送了饺子，来的是翠翠，进门先拜年，又送上的食盒对孟桥思道，“我家老爷太太和二爷记挂着，让我过来送咱们家包的饺子，给您老尝尝鲜。”

“好好，有心了。”孟桥思笑着收下了，又给翠翠压岁钱，“大过年的，劳你跑一趟，小孩子家家压压岁数儿。”

翠翠倒不扭捏，大方地手下了又嘴甜地挨个给拜年。

临走前，孟鹤堂指着三盘饺子让孙九芳给放食盒里，“这是我们包的，你带回去也给你家老爷太太和九良尝尝。”

“诶，您放心，我一准儿稳稳当当地带回去。”翠翠拎起食盒，又转了一圈儿，走了。

他走后，孟桥思对孟鹤堂道，“是个好人家儿，懂规矩，会办事儿，爹放心了。”

孟鹤堂笑，“这才哪儿到哪儿？一顿饺子就给您收买了？”

孟桥思道，“能想着过年专门来给你送饺子，这是心里有你，看重你。情分可比银子贵重多了。”

“知道知道。”孟鹤堂给他斟满一杯酒，又给自己倒一杯，“来，我陪爹喝一杯，以后您就放心吧。”

两只小酒盅碰了一下，孟桥思和孟鹤堂一同干了一杯酒，孟桥思喝得急了，眼角好似有一朵水花。他趁孟鹤堂没注意，抬手抹抹眼角，“爹放心，爹放心了。”

[1]《红楼梦》中王熙凤形容自己


	20. Chapter 20

过了一个团圆年，出了正月两边就开始正式操办起的婚礼，曹鹤阳可能是之前在家闲得骨头都痒了，这回可找着事儿干了，从头到尾眼都不错地盯着安排，把周九良安排得明明白白的。

因为有很多事需要娘家人参与，孟桥思也不天天在春来班不出来了，时常到孟鹤堂的小院来，第一次知道周九良已经住在这儿的时候，老头儿还有些不自在。

倒是孟鹤堂劝他，“我和九良的经历本就不同寻常，我又不是没嫁过人的，就这么过呗。”

孟桥思脸上还有些过不去，“这也太便宜那小子了些。”

孟鹤堂“噗呲”笑了，“这又不是您满意他的时候儿了？”

正经操办起婚礼，大红嫁衣是必不可少的，孟鹤堂这次可是要做正头太太，必要有一身儿配得上身份的嫁衣才是。

按理说，嫁衣都是要自己亲手绣的，可是孟鹤堂的不会，好在他还有一个绸缎庄，养着两个绣工，嫁衣连同喜被和床帐的活计都交给他们了。床帐也是有讲究的，孟桥思指明了要做百子千孙帐，一定要图这个好意头。

不过这事儿倒闹得孟鹤堂心虚。

这天晚上睡前，孟鹤堂躺在被子里，跟周九良念叨白天都干了什么，说到这里的时候突然蹙眉，拉着周九良的手摸自己的小腹，担忧道，“你说，我是不是不能生啊？”

周九良本来都要迷糊着了，忽然听他这么一句，睁开眼睛，“怎么这么说？”

孟鹤堂面露烦恼，“从前我没想过，跟着那个谁也不想生，一直没有还觉得幸运来着。可是后来，咱俩……这也有一二年了，可也是没有……”

说着，他的声音低了下去，渐渐不说了。

“咱一直没成亲，没有不是挺好的，万一有了不是麻烦了？”周九良打岔了一句，又劝慰他，“你别多想，兴许是缘分没到，孩子等咱们准备好了再来呢。”

孟鹤堂想说话，犹豫了一下又没说出来。

周九良揽住他，“你这是不是埋怨我不够努力啊，来，既然想要孩子，那我就多努力努力。”

说着翻身压住孟鹤堂解他的亵衣。

“诶，不是，”孟鹤堂没防备被他解开了衣裳，慌忙推他的胸膛，“不是，我跟你说正事儿呢，你，诶，别咬我……”

本来一件烦人的事，被周九良这么给糊弄了过去。要周九良说，有没有孩子都无所谓，没有更好，他并不是很想要个孩子在两人之间。以他对他的孟儿的了解，若是有了孩子，他的心一定会分给孩子一大半儿。看他对烧麦那么好就能知道了，那还是侄子呢，若是自己的儿子，那就更没话说了，到时候孟儿眼里就没有周九良了。

出了正月就开始了纳采，周家请的媒人去了春来班替周九良给孟鹤堂提亲问名，拿走了孟鹤堂的生辰八字去合八字纳吉，然后定了三月十三的吉日，行纳徵礼。

这一日，周九良要带着聘礼亲自上门，周九良的聘礼一部分是自己准备的，是他这些年收藏的好东西，另一部分合乎礼节的，是烧饼和曹鹤阳给他准备的。

值得一提的是，纳采礼是周九良亲自去野外捉回来的两只大雁，喻意他与孟鹤堂夫夫二人能长长久久。

婚礼的日子定在四月十九，正好是谷雨时节，万物生发。

因为婚礼不想办得太过招摇，考虑到是二嫁之身，孟鹤堂没有回春来班，是在自己的小院作为娘家出嫁的，周九良带着轿子来接他，一路到周家祖宅拜堂成亲。

坐在内室中，孟鹤堂已经穿好了嫁衣，梳好了头发，张云雷正在帮他上妆。何九华算是他的送嫁人，在他旁边儿陪他说话。

红红的胭脂点在唇上，让他的脸上多了些血色，张云雷给他傅粉，“哥哥，你闭下眼睛，别迷了眼。”

孟鹤堂依言闭上眼睛，眼珠子却在薄薄的眼皮下面乱动，如鸦羽般的睫毛快速地抖动，显示着他内心的紧张。

“害怕？”何九华抓着他的手，在他的手心里摸到了一把粘腻的汗水。

孟鹤堂微微点头，张云雷还在给他上妆，不敢乱动。

何九华是过来人，拍拍他的手安慰道，“没事儿，一会儿乱糟糟的就过去了，等接亲的人一来，你就没工夫儿害怕了。”

“我也不只是害怕，就是，就是有点紧张。”孟鹤堂道，“你说，这一切是真的吗？”

他想转头看何九华，却被张云雷双手扶住了头不许动，“诶，你别动，还没画好呢，”他拿着远山黛给孟鹤堂描眉毛，“怎么不是真的了？哥哥你快别乱想了，我在你脸上忙活半天了，你还怀疑是假的，你睁开眼照照镜子，看看你这张脸，哪能是假的呢。”

闻言，孟鹤堂睁开了眼睛，只见那洋人做的水银镜中映着一张美艳不可方物的面庞，杏眼眼尾拉长，眼中水光潋滟，远山眉如青黛，直鼻樱口，腮若桃李。红色的嫁衣从下面映了一些红光在他微微收敛的下颌上，脸庞圆融，额间有风口衔珠点缀。

一时间，孟鹤堂有些看呆了，他演过那么多的美人，也总有人赞他生得美，可他总是有一种与生俱来的柔弱之美，仿佛脆弱无助，惹人怜爱。可现在，张云雷将他装扮得美艳动人，竟生出几分魅惑之意。

“这……这妆容是不是太盛了？”他有些犹豫地问道，“要不重画一个吧。”

张云雷感觉拦住他，“我辛辛苦苦将你画得这般好看，你怎么还要擦掉。不许擦不许擦，这样最好看，保管能让周九良看呆掉。”

何九华是一点点看着张云雷把孟鹤堂打扮好的，已经适应了，觉得这样很好，“正是正是，千万不要擦，这样美得很，今儿是你的好日子，你合该美得这样惊心动魄。”

他们都这样说，孟鹤堂只好作罢，正是他心中尚有一丝羞怯，所以在周九良来接亲的时候，团扇倒是举得稳当。拜完堂送入洞房之后也不放手，反倒逼得周九良抓耳挠腮，绞尽脑汁地做了好几首却扇诗，最终才在众人的起哄声中放下了遮面的团扇。

“哇——”

这一下，来看新人的宾客一下子全都发出了惊叹声，更别说周九良了。正如张云雷所说的，他都看呆了。

此时的孟鹤堂满颊飞红，本就美颜动人的脸庞更添一抹艳色，连一贯柔和端庄的气质都变得凌厉了起来，他眼神一挑，就勾走了周九良的魂儿。

在喝了合卺酒之后，周九良温声对孟鹤堂道，“我出去陪他们喝酒，你累了就先躺躺，一会儿九芳就来给你送饭。”

孟鹤堂点头不语。

尚九熙笑道，“九良现在就光顾着疼媳妇儿不管咱们了，走啊，兄弟们去喝酒，今儿不把他灌醉了就不走了！”

周九良哂笑，“这帮孙子憋着劲儿地要灌我，我走了。”

“注意点量。”孟鹤堂叮嘱了一句，人太多，别的话他不好意思当着外人说。

周九良明白他，对他笑了笑就被一群兄弟簇拥着出去了。

等他们走了，刚刚还喧闹的房中一下子安静了下来。连热辣的空气都降下来了几度，孟鹤堂用手背贴贴脸，感觉着实有些烫。

他站起来活动一下身体，现在已经是晚饭时间，这里不是上次他来时周九良睡的那间屋子，是宅子三进里的正房，一看就是当家太太的屋子。

因为烧饼已经出继，算不得周家人，周九良成家立业，自然就是现任的周家家主，孟鹤堂嫁给他，理所应当是住在正房。

这间正房是个五间的，中间是正堂，右边儿是卧室和一个连在一起的小厅，左边是个明间和书房，窗户大，采光好。屋子里被布置的到处都是红色，床上挂着的就是孟桥思点名指定的百子千孙帐。

这时候孙九芳和小梅拎着食盒来了，其他人都在前面的喜宴，要招呼客人走不开。食盒打开，小梅端出几盘菜来，“厨房刚出锅就让我给端来了，还正热着呢，太太饿了一天了，快趁热吃。”

孟鹤堂确实饿了，这一天婚礼忙下来，他水也不敢多喝，饭也不敢多吃，“经历过才知道，这成亲也是受罪。”他指了指座位，“你们俩也忙了一天了，坐下一块儿吃吧。”

家里人口简单，好多事都要用到人，孙九芳和小梅今天恨不得一个人分成八瓣用，忙得不得了，于是也不推辞了，坐下陪孟鹤堂吃饭。

吃饭完他去洗了个澡，把脸上的妆洗掉了，坐在镜子前面，孙九芳给他擦头发还可惜呢，“太太今天可真是美极了，这么快就洗掉了好可惜，都没让先生多看看。”

孟鹤堂挑起眼睛看他，“怎么？我现在没了妆就丑了？”

“不是不是，太太才不丑，”孙九芳道，“只是咱们家大明星把您画得更美了。”

“我听听是谁在背后编排我呢？”这时张云雷推门进来，还端着一盘子水果，凑到孟鹤堂身后，用胳膊肘碰了碰孙九芳，“好啊你个芳芳，刚才说我什么坏话了？”

孙九芳笑，“我可没有，分明是在夸你给太太画得漂亮，不信太太给我作证。”

说道这个，张云雷骄傲地一仰脸儿，“那是，我画的当然好看！”

他把手里的果盘放在妆台上，“哥哥吃点水果吧，我从喜宴上端过来了。”

孟鹤堂问他，“你怎么不好生在前面吃席，跑到我这里来了？”

张云雷靠在妆台上，“他们一群人喝酒闹得很，我嫌吵就过来陪陪你。”

张云雷看了圈屋子里的装扮，眼珠子转了一圈儿，弯下腰凑到孟鹤堂耳边小声问，“哥哥，一会儿洞房花烛你打算怎么过啊？”

孟鹤堂的脸一下子就红了，手上没什么力气地推了张云雷一把，“去，你小孩子家家的别乱问。”

“诶，我怎么就小孩子了，”张云雷不服气，“你以为我什么都不懂吗？”

他这话反而把自己暴露了，孟鹤堂狐疑地看着他，挥手让孙九芳出去，等屋子里没人了，他问道，“你和杨九郎……”

张云雷这才反应过来，顿时也成了一张大红脸，和孟鹤堂面面相觑，最终一咬牙破罐破摔道，“就是那什么，上次喝多了……”

得了，他不说孟鹤堂也猜得出是怎么回事，既然瞧着他不像是不愿意的样儿，他就不说什么了，“哦，是这样。”

他这么平静，张云雷反而有些不安，拉着他问，“你怎么不问我了？”

孟鹤堂笑道，“你长大了，你自己的事儿，你自己拿主意就行，只要你愿意，我就没什么要说的。”

张云雷松了口气，转而又回到刚才的话题，把自己和杨九郎的烂账糊弄过去，“咳咳，我的意思是，要不要准备一个不一样的洞房花烛？”

孟鹤堂外头，“怎么个不一样法儿？”

“那个那个，”张云雷压低声音，和孟鹤堂挤到一张凳子上坐着，有些鬼鬼祟祟地凑近他道，“我听说，有些戏，是那什么……”

“什么？”孟鹤堂抓了下耳朵，被张云雷说话吹出来的气息弄得痒痒。

“就是那什么啊！”张云雷捂着脸，快速又小声地道，“粉戏！”

孟鹤堂听到了，他的脸霎时比张云雷红得还厉害，因为他想起了之前他和周九良的第一次，他就演了《滚楼》里的桥段勾引他。

若是现在再来一次的话……

他不禁开始思索，又哪出戏合适。

思绪已经被张云雷带偏了，孟鹤堂有一下没一下的用手指绕着长发的发梢，经过这大半年，他的头发已经养长了许多，到了背部中间的位置。现在洗完头披散着，鬓发如云，乌压压的衬得他的皮肤更加白皙。

“哥哥，你听到我说什么没有？”见他一直不出声，张云雷轻轻推了推孟鹤堂。

孟鹤堂回过神来，瞧了他一眼，嗔道，“你这小脑袋瓜里成天都在想些什么？是不是叫杨九郎带坏了。”

张云雷堵嘴，“我还不是为了你，人家都说有点不一样回忆才能感情好！”

孟鹤堂戳他额头，“就你精。”

完了轰他走，“得了，你别在我这搅和我了，这一天可把我累坏了，让我歇会儿吧。”

“那我说的……”张云雷被他推到门口还不放弃，追问道。

孟鹤堂打开门把他推出去，喊孙九芳，“九芳，带你家大明星回去吃喜宴去，让我歇一会儿。”

“诶。”孙九芳挽住张云雷的胳膊，“走吧小祖宗。”

“哥哥……”张云雷还不死心。

孟鹤堂朝他挥挥手，“我心里有数，你甭管了！”

把人弄走了，孟鹤堂回到房里坐在床上，盯着虚空中的一点发呆，片刻之后他有了主意，随即坐直了身子。想了一会儿，他从床上下来，去拿了一方红色的手帕，随后踩着睡鞋，点着脚尖在屋里带走了几圈，觉得不好又去拿了软跷出来绑在脚上试了试，觉得不错又脱下来。

他在床上躺着休息，静等着周九良，看天色等到他差不多要回来的时候，孟鹤堂穿上了大红绣鞋的软跷，盘腿坐在床上等他进门。


	21. Chapter 21

果不其然，等孟鹤堂换上软跷之后没过多久，外面就传来了人群的哄闹声，其中周九良的醉酒的声音甚是明显，“走走走！老子要洞房花烛了，你们谁都不许偷听，都滚吧！”

剩下的人吵吵嚷嚷说什么的都有，孟鹤堂听不清楚，又闹了好一会儿，人声才慢慢消失，房门被推开，周九良进来了。

“呼——”进门之后，周九良反手将门关上，靠在门上先呼出口气，显然是被闹得不轻，旋即他抬起头，便看到孟鹤堂正用手腕撑着头，侧躺在床上看他。

“醉了吗？”孟鹤堂坐起来，下半身还盖着被子，招手让周九良过来，拉他坐在床边，嗅了嗅他身上的酒味儿，摸他的脸，“闻着味儿倒是挺重，不过感觉还好？”

周九良的手覆在他的手上，侧脸蹭了蹭，“好着呢，没醉，味儿都是我洒在衣服上的。”

他俯身吻住孟鹤堂，带过去一些酒香到他嘴里。

一吻结束，孟鹤堂推他，朝屏风后面努努嘴，“去洗洗澡，水都给你准备好了。”

说完便动手解他的衣服，周九良受宠若惊，他一身与孟鹤堂一样的红色大褂，外面还罩着一件马褂，脱掉之后周九良站起来，去了后面洗澡。

孟鹤堂从架子床上探出半个身子看屏风上的影子，看着周九良进了浴桶，他悄悄地从床上下来。他们的卧房内还有一方小桌，他就在桌边坐下，等着周九良洗完澡出来。

坐在浴桶中，周九良心头火热，他今天和孟鹤堂成亲，孟鹤堂终于正式嫁给他，从此与他夫夫一体，举案齐眉，白首不相离。一想到这样的未来，周九良就忍不住笑起来，今天一整天，他的嘴角都没有放下来过，脸都几乎要笑僵了，可是还是控制不住的高兴。

他一边洗澡一边和孟鹤堂有一搭没一搭地说话，“今天累不累？晚上吃的什么？”

孟鹤堂道，“之前累，刚才吃完饭歇了一会儿，现在好多了。晚饭是小梅从大厨房拿回来的，应该和你们前面的差不多。你吃饱了没有？别是光顾着喝酒，没吃几口东西吧？”

“还行，敬酒之前我吃了几口，后来大嫂又给了我一碗饭让我吃完了。”周九良道。

“那就行，别空着胃喝酒，”孟鹤堂放下心来，又问他，“你现在还饿吗？要不要叫点宵夜吃？”

说了一会儿话，孟鹤堂便听到哗啦的水声，料想是周九良洗完出来了，“那边架子上挂着衣裳，看见了没有？”

周九良一看，上面是一套红色的睡衣，拿下来穿上，“看见了。”

他低头系着扣子，从屏风后面绕出来，往孟鹤堂的声音那边儿走去，刚一抬头，迎面便飞来一角红色的帕子，随着一声，“周郎，来呀~~~” 

周九良接住帕子，便看到孟鹤堂一身红色衣裤，眉眼含春，眼角眉梢勾魂摄魄，侧着半张脸拿着眼角儿看他。

他顺着孟鹤堂的力道往前走了两步，围着桌子绕了一圈，被他一推坐到桌边的凳子上，这时周九良才发现，孟鹤堂踩着跷，瞬间便明白了他的意思。

这是一段粉戏，之前孟鹤堂与他闲话的时候曾经讲个他听过，后来周九良还专门找了戏本子回来看。所以诸葛亮开

果然，周九良坐下之后，孟鹤堂抽回帕子，倚在桌边给他倒了杯茶，“周郎，先喝杯香茶，我们说说知心的话。” 

他口中念着词，慢慢地凑近周九良，脸上眉梢具是风情，正宛如一名往春闺中勾引男人的少妇。

周九良会意，便接口道，“这知心话么，我这里是有许多，只消放在芙蓉帐内轻声细语，难以在这案几之上推心置腹。” 

他说着还用手指头勾着孟鹤堂的一缕头发缠在手上玩。

言罢，孟鹤堂柳眉倒竖，打掉他的手，啐他一口，“呸！瞧你那猴儿急的样儿！” 

周九良一把揽住他的腰，让他坐在自己的大腿上，张口咬住他的耳垂，“我能不着急吗？！我等这一天都等死了！”

孟鹤堂抱着他的头娇笑，点他鼻子一下，从他怀中起身，向床边退去。退了两步，又侧身转头一甩帕子，勾着周九良过来追他。周九良接住，跟着他进了内室。

周九良上前两步追上他，握着他的手腕与他一起坐在床上，室内红烛摇曳，烛光灼灼，满眼都是喜庆的红色，周九良看着坐在他腿上的孟鹤堂。

孟鹤堂推开他一点唱道，“焚芝草抚茶盘一如初见，涤冰心洗烟尘云水之间。” 

周九良：“这世间烹茶之水，杨子江南岭第二，无锡惠山寺第三。” 

孟鹤堂：“这一等的泉水？” 

周九良：“就在我媳妇儿你的口中。”

孟鹤堂拿帕子扇他，“你怎么还带改词儿的？”

周九良抓紧时间解开他睡衣的两个扣子，一口咬住他的粉嫩樱口，舌头探进去汲了一口那一等的泉水，反问道，“难道我改的不对吗？”

孟鹤堂不理他，拿起床头的一个茶盏，假作里面又香茶，“龙团香。”

周九良便配合他，凑过去闻了一闻，道，“须得再加些青凤髓，这龙凤成双，方能阴阳调和，入口玄妙。”

说着，周九良咬掉孟鹤堂簪在耳上的一朵芍药绢花，他的手探入孟鹤堂的衣襟之内，在他后腰的腰窝上揉捏流连。

孟鹤堂被他撩拨得软了身子，倚在他的肩头继续唱道，“落玉壶秋波潋滟，凤点头泄清辉雨入春山。” 

他唱的时候，抬起双臂，两手翻转如花开，红绸的袖子滑落，露出一双白生生的腕子，被周九良捉住拉过来亲一口。

他的腰还被周九良把着，可那放在腰上的手并不老实，这会儿已经钻进了睡裤之中，来到孟鹤堂的小腹。

孟鹤堂握住他的手，“周郎，有好水好茶，还得有好火候。” 

周九良低低地笑出声来，手继续向下探入，没入孟鹤堂两腿之间，然后抬腿一使巧劲儿，翻身将孟鹤堂压在床上，“媳妇儿说的是，这有好火候么，还得有好茶客。” 

孟鹤堂勾着周九良衣领上的盘口，手指一动将它解开，露出周九良耸动的喉结，抬起双腿夹在他的腰上，“海棠杯盛玉露双手捧。” 

周九良向上挺腰，将自己已经硬挺的肉棒隔着两层衣裤抵在孟鹤堂的穴口，“凤生双肋，欲上九霄。嗯？让不让我上九霄？” 

孟鹤堂的手伸进去摸他的喉结，眼波流转间媚眼如丝，娇声细语，“那要看你的本事了。”

红罗帐内，几件衣裳从床帐之内飞了出来，孟鹤堂躺在床上，身上只还挂着一件大红肚兜，细细的带子绕在雪白的脖颈间，露出一片酥胸半盖。他下身还穿着一条小小的亵裤，松松垮垮地挂在腰胯之上，美人半遮半掩，若隐若现，风情万种，勾得周九良恨不得立刻就将他吞吃入腹。

周九良身上的衣裳早就飞了，他赤裸着精壮的上身伏在孟鹤堂的上方，刚刚洗过澡的身体带着皂角的清香，他不喜欢用那些甜腻的花香香料，从来只用皂角，那清新自然的味道，此时正蛊惑着孟鹤堂。

帐外红烛摇曳，帐内隐约有阵阵呻吟从帷幔的缝隙之间传出，孟鹤堂被周九良顶得向上耸动，只得抓住他有力的背脊，略长的指甲在上面留下道道抓痕。

狰狞的肉棒在敏感娇嫩的花径中进进出出，抽插见溅起微小的水花，周九良的身上不一会儿便出现了汗水，之前喝的酒如今醉意上头，眼前是被大红床幔映得全身绯红的孟鹤堂，他动得更快了。

“慢，慢一点……受不了了……”孟鹤堂哭着求饶，周九良找准了他内壁上的敏感点连续戳弄，弄得他腹腔内酸软泥泞，不一会儿便发了大水，却又被周九良的肉棒堵回去，只觉得穴内满是淫水摇晃。

周九良放慢了动作，却是整根抽出再整根没入，过程缓慢却更能清晰地感受到肉棒在花径中抽动，与摩擦内壁的过程。

孟鹤堂的眼泪如断了线地往下落，过分的快感刺激着他的神经，周九良舔走他的泪水，还要使坏地问一句，“够不够慢了？”

“呜……”孟鹤堂只能哭，泪眼婆娑地望着周九良，眼中又是对欲望的渴望，勾引着周九良。

他停下动作，抽出自己，抱着孟鹤堂坐在他的大腿上，重新吃下去硕大硬挺的肉棒，让孟鹤堂双腿盘在他腰上，摆出观音坐莲的姿势。

“来，自己动一动。”周九良的手托在孟鹤堂的臀肉上，揉捏着那弧度饱满又弹性极佳的肥臀，连同蜂腰后的一对敏感的腰窝。

孟鹤堂羞得不敢瞧他，撑着他的自己扭腰动了两下就觉得那玩意儿在体内不受控制地乱戳，眼泪瞬间就落下，软在周九良身上哭泣，“不行，我不行……”

周九良掐着他的腰向上提起来一点，再松手放下让他坐下，咬着他的耳朵，“你行的，乖，再试一试。”

他停下不动了，等着孟鹤堂自己动，肉棒插入了花径最深处，抵在宫口的位置，孟鹤堂的内腔酸软得厉害，内壁贪吃地夹着肉棒。他抱着周九良哀求连连，可周九良依旧不为所动，最后没办法，他只能自己动。

扭腰向上抬起一点，再坐下去，完全由自己掌握节奏，孟鹤堂动了几下之后看周九良脸上享受的神情，因为他的动作产生变化的表情，渐渐得了趣儿，掌握了节奏之后还能换着角度让肉棒戳到不同的位置。

周九良粗喘着，揉着孟鹤堂胸前晃动的一双玉兔，“好棒，就是那儿，再夹紧点儿。”

孟鹤堂的奶子在他眼前晃动，被他咬住乳头吮吸，他力气太大了，吸得孟鹤堂“嘶嘶”地倒气，揪他的耳朵，“轻点儿，轻点儿，你要把吃奶的劲儿都使出来啊……”

结果话说到一半，就被周九良吸得变了调，只剩下断断续续的呻吟声。

过了一阵儿，孟鹤堂实在没有力气了，周九良轻轻一推，他便躺倒回床上，双腿夹着周九良的腰勾着他俯身下来。他脚上还穿着三寸金莲的跷，大红绣鞋绑在白生生的脚背上，衬得那青紫色的血管愈发明显，每次周九良干进去的时候，那三寸金莲就要绷紧了动上一动。

周九良咬着他的嘴唇发了狠地操干，“孟儿，孟儿，媳妇儿，媳妇儿我终于把你娶回来了。”

孟鹤堂“嗯嗯”地叫唤着，口中一阵儿含着“九良”，一阵儿是“情哥哥”，一阵儿又是“好夫君”。一双玉臂挂在周九良的脖颈上，勾着他来接吻，孟鹤堂伸出一截舌尖舔他的鼻头，被周九良张口叼回去嘬弄。

此时此景，正是那“红云穿颈秋波闪，莹莹水骨覆罗裳，莫负你我两相悦，红罗帐内诉衷肠。玲珑玉骰嵌红豆，入骨相思此时偿，川涧花海蝶翻绕，仙舟清酒醉春江。香氲钗滑珠髻散，雨渥云巅凤求凰。” 

罗帐内被翻红浪，孟鹤堂浑身上下香汗淋漓，他收紧了内壁，一面湿滑无比，在周九良一直顶在花径尽头的一点转圈研磨的时候便从里面涌出了一股接一股的淫液，被堵在里面出不来。最后，周九良快速抽动几下，抵在里面全部射了进去。

射精的时间很长，精液逆流而上，连同孟鹤堂自己的淫液都被顶了回去，显得他的小腹鼓鼓的。

周九良的大手在孟鹤堂的小腹上抚摸，“看，儿子给你射进去了。”

孟鹤堂仰躺着，尚在高潮的余韵中不能回神，根本没听清周九良在说什么，只是本能地“嗯”了一声。

结果周九良又激动了起来，拉着进入了第二次，一直在孟鹤堂的耳边重复，“我爱你，我爱你，我真的好爱你……”

“我也爱你……”孟鹤堂回应他，与他一同在爱意中沉沦。

[1] [2] [3] [4] [5] [6] [7] [8] [9] [10][11][12] [13] 京剧《惜·娇》选段唱词或唱词改编


	22. Chapter 22

时间一晃而过，眨眼间便过去了五年，这五年间发生了两件大事儿，一个是孟鹤堂的香料铺子做的很好，不仅第一家立住了脚，还去京城也开了一家分店，算是打响了名头。二一个是孟鹤堂生了两个孩子，如今大的三岁半，小的才不到半岁。成亲前他还瞎担心自己不能生，结果成亲不到半年就吐得直不起腰，请了大夫回来一把脉——有了。

两个孩子都是秃小子，老大三岁半会跑会跳会说话，已经皮得上天入地，跟着他烧麦哥哥到处乱窜，活脱脱两个皮猴子。小的还不会走，不过也是个闹腾的性子，也不知道随了谁了，孟鹤堂分明是个娴静的性情，周九良自问也不是个外向的人，怎么生的孩子都跟孙猴子转世似的，一刻都闲不下来，而且还特别会霍霍东西。

错眼儿不见就能把他姥爷的茶壶给摔了，这要是搁旁人儿，孟桥思早就板起脸来了，可干坏事儿的是他的宝贝外孙子，老爷子也免不了隔辈儿亲，溺爱起孩子来也是不得了。

就连孟鹤堂要打孩子，他都拦着，可不是孟鹤堂小时候被盯着练功，练不好就得挨打的时候儿了。

老爷子还有理呢，“你那是学吃饭的本事，学不会长大了没有饭，打你也是为了让你学好！现在这能一样吗？咱们霁炆以后又不用唱戏。”他怀里还抱着他的乖孙孙摇晃，问他，“你说是不是啊？”

霁炆还跟着点头，“姥爷说的对。”

气得孟鹤堂拿着鸡毛掸子叉腰生气，“你就仗着你姥爷宠你吧！”

如今是一九二四年，民国十三年。

这一整个夏天时局都不算好，京城里人心惶惶，连带着天津卫的寓公们都跟着不知道在谋划些什么。周九良有时候晚上临睡前会跟孟鹤堂念叨几句，总之是不太太平。

对于政局，孟鹤堂不太了解，但是只一样儿，从今年开了年，在他去杨公馆探望张云雷的时候，十回里有八回杨九郎是不在的，有时候听张云雷说，总是下半夜才回家，回来躺下没多久又出门儿。在家的时候多数也是愁眉不展，总有下属来家里找他，在书房里一呆就是一天。

“你就没问问他究竟是怎么回事？”孟鹤堂问。

张云雷默默摇头，“我问了，他不说，只说让我放心。可是我这心里七上八下的，总是不得安生，哥哥，你说他那个样子，哪里像是没事的？”

孟鹤堂接不上话，这些他们不懂，他听周九良提了几句也是跟ZF和军阀事物有关系，这种事情就算是明白他们也帮不上忙。

“那你就多宽慰宽慰他，”孟鹤堂叹了口气，“顺着他点儿，公事已经够让他烦心了，你就别跟他置气了。”

张云雷不爱听这话，侧过半身儿道，“我哪里还有再跟他置气的，这不是已经跟了他了么。”

“那你就好好过啊，”孟鹤堂拍他，“怎么不成亲呢？他家里头都找上我家门儿来让我劝劝你们了。”

“他也没问我啊，”说道这个事张云雷是奇冤无比，“你们一个个儿的都催我跟他成亲，可是就他没问过我啊，你说我总不能上赶着要跟他成亲吧？”

“什么？”孟鹤堂惊呼，“他没说？这怎么话儿说的？前二年不还急得跟什么似的，怎么现在不提了？”

“我怎么知道。”张云雷心里也委屈着呢，还真是风水轮流转，以前是自己不想嫁，现在怎么着，杨九郎不提了。

“这可怎么是好，”孟鹤堂着急起来，“那你们就这么耗着叫什么事儿啊……”

张云雷心气儿不顺，“就这么着吧，哪天我不乐意了就不要他了！”

孟鹤堂也没话了，毕竟谁也不知道杨九郎心里到底在想什么，他担心杨九郎是不是变心了，可是又不好直接问张云雷，怕戳了他的心窝子。

到了九月份，杨九郎一连半个月都没回家，张云雷问李九春究竟发生了什么，可是李九春现在成了个锯了嘴的葫芦，什么都不说，只说，“督军交代不让您知道，您放心，他说等他回来亲自跟您说。”

阳历九月十七，张云雷在家听说打仗了，第二次直奉战争爆发，外面一片风声鹤唳，人人自危。因为杨九郎一直不在家，孟鹤堂不止一次要派人来接张云雷去他那儿住，可是张云雷就是不走，非要在杨公馆等杨九郎回来。

这一等，就等到了阳历十月底。

杨九郎回来的那天是个多云的天气，有的地方云彩多，有的地方云彩少，照得路上有明有暗。他进门儿的时候张云雷正在揪花瓣儿，揪一瓣是杨九郎今天回来，再揪一瓣是杨九郎今天不回来，等到他快把一束花都揪秃了的时候，杨九郎真的回来了。

这时候天已经晚了，张云雷在卧室里听见楼下的动静，将手里的花一扔，快步跑到楼梯口，扶着扶手往下看，看到了杨九郎带着大盖帽的头顶。兴许是感觉到了张云雷的目光，杨九郎抬头，望进了他的眼中。

“回来了。”张云雷一步一步地走下楼梯，忽然觉得腿沉得迈不开步，声音也艰涩起来，像是从嗓子眼儿里挤出来的一般。

他勉强扯出一抹笑，“吃饭了吗？”

杨九郎摘下帽子，脱下外套一并交给下人，然后让他们出去。他走到张云雷的面前，伸手贴在他的脸，他的眼中仿佛有哀伤的情愫，既不舍，又决绝。

张云雷察觉出了什么，心中惊疑不定，杨九郎的手干裂得厉害，不知道他这些日子究竟是怎么过的，手上竟有许多破了的口子，有些已经结痂，有些还带着半脱落的硬皮，剌得张云雷脸疼。

“你这是怎么了？”张云雷颤声问，“怎么这个样儿看我，怪模怪样的。”

他拉着杨九郎往餐厅走，“我让厨房每天都给你留了饭，就怕你突然回来没有吃的，来，你先坐下，我去给你热热。”

说着他就要走，却被杨九郎一把拉回来，带着他一起坐在椅子上。他按着张云雷的腰，让他背对着自己坐在大腿上，杨九郎的头抵在他的脊背上，紧紧地箍着张云雷的腰，哑声道，“你别走，叫下人去弄，你陪陪我。”

张云雷把手搭在他的手上，摩挲着他手上的伤口，心酸得厉害，“好。”

饭菜端上来，张云雷要起身坐在他旁边，可是杨九郎不让，非让他坐在自己大腿上，“你放开我，这样儿怎么吃饭啊。”

“就这样吃，不碍事。”杨九郎不为所动，端起饭碗开始吃饭。

他吃得很慢，一点都不像他平时吃饭的速度，一碗饭吃了许久，吃完一碗又添了一碗，像是要把一顿饭吃到天荒地老似的。

张云雷心中似有所觉，又找不到那根线头儿想明白，只能由着他。

就是这些饭菜，总有吃完的时候，即使杨九郎吃得再慢，也都吃光了。张云雷看着他一口一口地吃下去，不知为何眼泪就在眼眶中打转。

杨九郎身上还穿着军装，可是这军装不似往常的整洁，带着硝烟的味道，张云雷还看到了有破了的口子和血迹。

到底发生了什么，张云雷在等，在等杨九郎亲口告诉他。

吃完了饭，张云雷赶着杨九郎去洗了澡，今晚的杨九郎很沉默，他整个人的气压很低，带得张云雷的心情更加沉重，愈发地说不出话来。

在杨九郎洗澡的时候，张云雷坐在床上出神，他心里憋着一股气，杨九郎什么都不说，什么都不告诉他，捂住了他的耳朵，让他什么都不知道。他也生自己的气，帮不上他的忙，他才什么都不说。

“怎么抠自己的手，”杨九郎带着水汽出来，瞧见张云雷发着呆在扣自己的手，将他的手分开，握在自己手中，“别抠破了。”

张云雷回过神来，盯着他看，也不说话，就这么瞧着他，眼尾上挑的瑞凤眼中含着情愫，瞧得杨九郎忍不住俯身吻他的唇。

一吻终了，杨九郎深深地看着张云雷，像是下了很大的决心般，“我跟你说个事儿。”

张云雷心中刹那间便生出一股终于来了的感觉，他张了张口，却发不出声音，只能又清了清嗓子，“你说。”

接下来的却是一段沉默，杨九郎坐在张云雷的对面，双手牵着他的手，低着头盯着他们两人腿与腿之间的那块床单。

沉默许久，张云雷耐不住了，掐了杨九郎的手心一把，“你说啊！”

他的声音都带上了哭腔，惊慌失措的，既害怕又要狠心知道。

杨九郎抬起头来，下了狠心，对张云雷道，“你走吧。”

张云雷瞪大了双眼，“你说什么？！”

他的声音都劈了，尾音向上仰，不敢置信地盯着杨九郎，眼泪就这么无声无息地从他一双愤怒的眼睛里涌出来。他反手用手背狠狠一抹脸，咬着牙道，“杨九郎，你说什么，你再给我说一遍——”

说道最后，他的声音甚至凄厉了起来。

杨九郎闭上了眼睛，仰头抬起手臂压在自己的眼睛上，他深吸一口气，又吐出来，坚定地道，“你走吧，明天我让九春送你去周家。”

“啪——”

张云雷拽下来杨九郎的手臂，一巴掌甩在他的脸上，打完他之后指着他道，“杨九郎你什么意思？你这是要始乱终弃了？！玩够了腻了是吧，啊？你给我把话说清楚，当初我要走，是谁要死要活地关着我的？啊？你给我说清楚——”

他哭喊着，攥着拳头一下接一下地打在杨九郎的身上，直至杨九郎抓住他的手将他死死地紧抱在怀中。

“你以为我想放你走吗？！”他死死地扣着张云雷，压低声音吼道，“出事儿了你知道吗！昨天，就在昨天，京城的天变了！冯玉祥发动政变，把曹大帅软禁了，”他把脸贴在张云雷的发顶，继续道，“我是大帅的亲信，是在他天津卫的眼睛和臂膀，他被软禁了，冯玉祥接下来要处理的就是我这样的人。我这是自身难保了，以后也再也护不住你了。”

杨九郎的声音哽咽，他的声音喑哑，说道最后几乎是嘶吼一般，“不是我愿意放你走，是我再也管不住你了，磊磊，你自由了，你走吧，跟着我不会有好日子过了。”

“啪——”

又是一巴掌。

张云雷的双眼通红，脸上布满泪痕，他恨恨地盯着杨九郎，“在你眼里我就是这样的人吗？你富贵的时候我没想着要跟你好，你落难的时候我也不是抛下你就走的人！”

他哭得厉害极了，上气不接下气地指着杨九郎道，“我告诉你杨九郎，我张云雷不是那种只能同富贵不能共患难的小人。我也不是那种要攀高枝儿，一心飞上枝头当凤凰的人。你以为你是谁？你想让我留我就留，你想让我走我就走。今儿我还就告诉你，我，是不会走的！”

杨九郎怔忡地看着他，眼中布满不可置信的神情，“你说什么，你不走？”一瞬间，喜悦充满了他的心头，可是转念间他又想起了现在的局势，立刻道，“不行，你得走，离开我，我身边儿太危险……”

“什么危险？”

杨九郎不语，在张云雷的一再追问下，才说出可能会有人来暗杀他，他担心到时候护不住张云雷。

张云雷咬着唇，“这个事儿我们再想办法，反正我是不会走的。杨九郎我告诉你，当初是你先来招惹我的，你可不能没有良心。”

“磊磊你……”杨九郎抱着他，还是想劝他走，“你听话，我自己的事儿我想办法处理，但是我真的怕你留下有个什么，那我就甭活了。”

张云雷淡然道，“那这就是咱俩的命，阎王让你三更死，不会留人到五更。但是死，我也要跟你死在一块儿。”

“不是，你没必要……”他双手揪着自己的头发，痛苦难过得想要哭出来，却强忍在喉间又咽了回去。

“你闭嘴！杨九郎我告诉你，你休想抛下我。除了我，还有谁再愿意陪着你呢？我走了，你不就真成孤魂野鬼了。”张云雷啐他，手指头戳着杨九郎的胸口，“杨九郎我告诉你，小爷我脾气不好，以后你可得哄着我，对我好点儿。”

说完，他便拉着杨九郎往床上一倒，扯过被子盖在两人身上，“睡觉！”


	23. Chapter 23

被张云雷一锤定音之后的转天，他就带着杨九郎上了周家的大门，也不管杨九郎昨天被他狠狠地甩了两巴掌，那脸上如今正肿得老高。

杨九郎还磨叽着不想出门见人，又被张云雷打了几下，“命都快没了，还怕脸肿？！你昨儿晚上跟我一刀两断的那个狠劲儿呢？怎么昨儿一下都用完了，今儿没有了？！”

被他一番话抢白堵回来，杨九郎也是没招儿了，只能让司机开车拉着他俩去周家。

张云雷出来得急，也没提前打电话告诉孟鹤堂，而且他心里存着事儿起的也早，他们到的时候周九良和孟鹤堂正带着孩子吃早饭呢，小的那个还在吃奶有奶娘管，大的这个上了桌儿，正在桌子上祸祸自己眼前的那个饭碗。

“哟，怎么这么早就来了，”孟鹤堂听见下人通报，紧接着张云雷就拽着杨九郎进来了，“哎呀，这脸是怎么搞的？九芳啊，去厨房煮两个鸡蛋来，给九郎敷敷脸。”

杨九郎臊眉耷眼地跟着张云雷落了座，周九良问他俩，“吃了吗？没吃一块儿吃点？”

张云雷来了个他哥哥家是不会客气的，“没吃呢，哎，气都给我气饱了。”

“有什么事儿不能商量的，先吃饭，别饿坏了。”孟鹤堂道，吩咐人去拿碗筷，又让厨房再做几个菜过来加上。

四个大人一个孩子吃了一顿早饭，等吃完了让保姆抱走霁炆，周九良才撩撩盖碗里的茶叶，“说吧，怎么回事？”

孟鹤堂坐在旁边捏着帕子着急，“这是怎么了？一大早儿的就来了。”

张云雷没好气儿地一指杨九郎，“叫他说！”

杨九郎“哎”的一声叹了口气，把那些事儿都说了。

张云雷还跟在后面儿补刀，“瞧见没有，瞧见没有，就这么个玩意儿，一出事就想把我扔了，当初是谁要死要活的非要我，现在可到好，这拿我当什么人了！”

这个事儿叫他揪住可是没完了，杨九郎赶紧求饶，“行了祖宗，我知道错了，再也不敢了，快饶了我吧！”

“哼！”张云雷从鼻子里出了气，双手抱胸扭过身儿去不看他，不过倒也不说话了。

等杨九郎说完，孟鹤堂看向周九良，“这个事儿你怎么说？”

周九良摸着自己下巴上没刮干净的青胡茬嘬牙花子，“这事儿可不好办，”他看向杨九郎，“你有主意没有？不可能一点儿后手都没有吧？你这么多年在惯常上混，怎么也应该有点人脉才对。”

“哎，”杨九郎叹了口气，“这些有是有，可是我也是心灰意冷了，曹帅被冯玉祥软禁了，他们今天跟这个打，明天跟那个打，打来打去都是自己人，除了跟自己人本事大就没别的本事了，我是真烦了。”

他牵过张云雷的手，“我现在就想跟磊磊过安生日子，他原意陪着我，我不能再让他担惊受怕。官面儿上那些破烂事儿爱谁谁吧，老子不伺候了！”

“你说真的？”张云雷被他的话一惊，睁圆了眼睛问他。

“是啊，”杨九郎握着他的手认真道，“咱家有的是钱，就算我不当官儿了也有钱过日子。”

“去你的，”张云雷拧他，“我是担心钱的事儿吗？”

“不是不是，是我愿意告诉你。”杨九郎赶紧哄他。

瞧他们俩这腻歪劲儿，孟鹤堂笑着跟周九良打趣，“你瞧瞧，这俩人，这会子反倒好成这样儿了，从前也不知道是谁一个劲儿的别扭。”

张云雷听见了，羞成了一张大红脸，随即恼羞成怒，一叉腰扭身对着孟鹤堂吐舌头，“我就这样儿就这样儿！”

闹完之后又说正事，周九良问杨九郎，“说正经的，真会有人来暗杀你？图什么？”

杨九郎“嗐”一声，“我这不是知道的太多了么，曹帅的很多机密都在我这里，还有小站的练兵权，如果我交了权辞了官，他们还不放心我，那难免会有行动。”

“那这就是个悖论，你不辞官他们对你是如鲠在喉，你辞官又可能不安全，而且失去了权力也就无法自保了。”周九良转着手上的扳指道。

“就是这个理儿。”杨九郎端起茶碗喝了一口，“所以我现在也是左右为难。”

周九良沉吟半晌，然后道，“我叫九熙过来，下午饼哥也到了，晚上咱们一块儿合计合计。”

杨九郎拍拍大腿，“只能这样儿了。”

这一天张云雷和杨九郎就在周家做客，中午的时候尚九熙两口子过来一块儿吃的午饭，等到下午歇完了晌儿，烧饼夫夫带着孩子也到了。

孟鹤堂让孙九芳和小梅带着四个孩子去玩儿，前两年曹鹤阳又生了一个双儿，如今也两岁多了。

三对儿六口人围在一张八仙桌前落座，杨九郎又把自己的事儿说了一遍，烧饼先开了口，“我有一个小道消息，你们应该还不知道，这天，确实要变了。”

“怎么说？”

烧饼压低声音，小声道，“我的买卖你们也知道，大头儿都是供着宫里的，虽然现在是民国了，大清朝亡了，可是皇上还在宫里住着呢。”

“是啊，”这个事儿周九良和尚九熙都很清楚，尚九熙追问，“然后呢？”

“我昨天跟内务府的管事的吃饭，你猜怎么着？他找到不是要买东西，反而是偷拿了宫里的东西来找我出手！”烧饼说着，从怀中掏出一个锦盒，打开一看，是一对儿羊脂玉镯。

孟鹤堂打眼一看，“呀，这上头雕的还是凤纹呐！”

烧饼把盒子放在桌子上，曹鹤阳道，“可不是么，听说这可是主子娘娘用的东西。”

他亮出手腕给众人看，“瞧见没有，这可是极品帝王绿的翡翠，这水头儿，绝对是外头没有的好东西。”

何九华以前是飞贼，对这些金银玉石也算颇有研究，他扶着曹鹤阳的手腕端详一阵儿，“还真是好东西，从前我真没见过水头这么好，颜色这么正的翡翠。”

“所以你的意思是……”杨九郎迟疑地问道。

烧饼克制着力道一拍桌子，“内务府那个管事儿的跟我透的口风，皇上可能要出宫了。”

众人一阵失望，尚九熙嘴最快，“出宫怎么地了，闹的神秘兮兮的，往年不还去避暑山庄避暑吗？”

“你傻啊！”烧饼道，“要是跟从前一样能有这么人心惶惶吗？皇后宫里的太监都偷东西出来卖了。我估摸着，是要坏事儿了。”

“大清朝都亡了，还能坏什么事儿？”张云雷不解。

“啊！”周九良突然出声，“不会是不让皇帝老子在宫里住了吧！”

这一语可算是石破天惊，不让皇室在皇宫里住，那皇上还是皇上吗？

不对，皇上早就不是皇上了，那要这样儿想的话，皇上好像还真是不应该再在皇宫里住了……

烧饼嘴角往下绷着，“你别说，这还真有可能。”他喝了口茶道，“你想啊，如果不在宫里住了，那甭管去哪儿，都用不着那么多太监宫侍了，宫侍还能嫁人，太监没了根，无儿无女的，可不就得趁现在再多搞点儿钱以后好过日子么。而且啊，皇后宫里都开始偷东西而且没人管了，证明宫里现在也乱了！”

这么一想还真有可能，周九良脑子转得快，问烧饼，“那咱这个买办生意……”

烧饼面色微沉，“我也在愁这个事儿，咱们的买卖怕是不好做了。”

一时间，室内的气氛沉重起来，变天了，大伙儿的日子都不好过，政局连着生意，像买办这种靠着朝廷吃饭的，本来在朝廷完了的时候就倒了一大批，烧饼他们就是趁着那个时候起的家。现在，他们的靠山也完了，正是要犯愁的时候。

忽然，周九良想起了之前他去广州的事儿，“要不咱出国？”

“出国？！”众人惊呼，纷纷惊讶地看向周九良。

“不行不行行，”烧饼连连摇头，“咱的家在这儿，这是咱的家，怎么能舍家别业地去国外呢，不成不成。”

周九良按住他的手，“你听我把话说完啊！”

他继续道，“我前几年和九熙去广东送那批军火你还记得罢？”

这个事儿没有人比孟鹤堂更加印象深刻了，“是，与那个有什么关系？”

周九良道，“当时我是通过香港船王谢家的航线运出去的，当时谢夫人，也就是黑云帮的掌权人李鹤东就跟我透露过，如果我想出国，他们可以提供帮助。”

“有什么条件？”杨九郎问道，商人逐利，这世上没有不要钱的好事儿，对方这样提了，一定是有所图谋。

周九良摇头，“当时我没想着走，就没和他详细谈，不过我猜可能和国外的生意有关系，具体如何可以联系问问，他给我留了一个私人电话号码。”

没有人说话，因为谁都知道，这一去，大约就回不来了。传统思想里都讲究个落叶归根，只要是不在故乡，都想埋到故乡里，更何况是出国。

空气凝重起来，就连提出这个想法的周九良心情都不轻松，最后也没有人能立刻就拿定注意，这毕竟是关乎一家老小一辈子的重大决定，必然要反复思量才行。

而且，其实现在多数人还是抱着侥幸心理的，觉得没有想象中的那么严重，甚至连杨九郎也不觉得真的会有人来暗杀他。

直到时间到了十一月五日，宣统帝真的从紫禁城出来了，冯玉祥的军队将他们赶了出来，并且强逼他取消皇帝尊号。这一下，大清朝的最后一位皇帝真的消失了。紫禁城，也不再是皇家的紫禁城了。

一晃到了十一月中旬，有一天杨九郎照常出门办事，等到回家的时候在路上发生了木仓袭击，那时天还没有彻底黑下来，在路上就有人拿着木仓往车里打。杨九郎被打中了上臂，袭击者被他的亲兵当场击毙。

回到家里张云雷吓坏了，叫了医生来给杨九郎做手术，等到手术结束，他一边抹眼泪一边守在杨九郎的床前，抽抽噎噎地道，“咱们走吧！他们真的想你死，就算这一次躲过了，那还有下次呢，明枪易挡暗箭难防，谁知道以后还会有什么招数？我怕，我真的怕！”

他伏在杨九郎的胸口呜咽着，眼泪打湿了他赤裸着的胸膛。

杨九郎一咬牙，“走！”

他坐起来，单手扯过衣服，“走，咱们去周家合计合计。”

“你别动！躺下，躺下！”张云雷吓得不轻，把他按回到床上，“我去打电话，你都这样儿了就别动了，我去给我哥打电话叫他们过来！”

电话打过去是周九良接的，听了张云雷的消息，他和孟鹤堂立刻就赶到了杨公馆。

因为杨九郎遇袭，杨公馆内现在是人人自危，都紧绷着神经，提防着不知道什么时候会来的下一波袭击。

“怎么样？伤的严重吗？”周九良大步走进卧室，边走边问。

杨九郎扯出一抹笑，“伤在手臂上，还行，不算严重，你们坐。”

李九春过来上了茶。

周九良与孟鹤堂落座，孟鹤堂想拉着张云雷和他挨着坐安慰他，可是张云雷现在半步都不想离开杨九郎，孟鹤堂拉了一下没拉动，就作罢了。

“还真让我猜着了，”杨九郎苦笑，“只是我也没想到他们竟然敢这么明目张胆，我还没辞官走人呢，他们就敢在大街上木仓袭督军了。”

周九良眉头紧锁，“这一次没成，你可想好怎么应对下一次了？今天这一动，他们跟你已经算是撕破脸了，只能死磕到底，没有转圜的余地了。”

“正是这话，”杨九郎靠在床头半坐着，握着张云雷的手，“刚才我也和磊磊说了，我们打算出国，这种日子没个头儿，除非我真死了，我不能让他担惊受怕。”

“他们能放你出国吗？”孟鹤堂发愁地问道。

周九良道，“那就假死。”

“怎么说？”张云雷问。

周九良道，“既然他们不弄死你是不会放心的，那你就让他们以为你真的死了不就行了？”他盯着杨九郎道，“这次是你没防备，现在你有了准备，想摸清他们下一次行动应该不难罢？等到下一次的时候，准备个替身，假装被他们弄死了，你不就脱身了？我提前送你们去广东，从那边直接出海。”

张云雷和杨九郎对视一眼，这倒是个办法。

“那你们呢？”张云雷问，“你们走不走？哥哥……”

孟鹤堂看向周九良，周九良肃着一张脸，“我们也走。只不过家里还要收拾收拾，你们先走，我们随后就到。”

张云雷还想说什么，却被杨九郎拉住了，杨九郎道，“那就拜托你了，大恩不言谢。”

周九良摆手，“一家人不必客气。我回去再和饼哥九熙碰下头，然后就联系李鹤东那边。”

杨九郎到道，“这次承了你的人情，办事是要钱还是要什么只管告诉我，我自己的事情，自然要我来出。”

“这是自然，”周九良指着他笑，“难道我还能给你出船票不成？”

他拉着孟鹤堂站起身来，“得了，你好好养伤，我回去联络，你这边儿自己安排好，可千万别出差头儿。”

杨九郎点头，“放心吧。”


	24. Chapter 24

事情紧急，周九良回家之后就立刻给李鹤东打了电话，把情况一说，李鹤东答应帮忙， “你们要走没问题，身份上也好办，我给你们安排船票位置。不过那位杨督军就要麻烦点，他这算是偷渡，需要做假身份，我得废点心思来安排……”

周九良上道儿，“您有什么想法，咱们好商量。”

“哈哈，”李鹤东爽朗一笑，“我就喜欢你这样儿的聪明人，说话痛快。”

他的声音从电话听筒里传出来，通过电线有些失真，不过依然可以让人想到那个神采飞扬的黑帮头目，“咱们做声音，我也不趁火打劫欺负人。两箱金条，一个新身份，再加一箱，两张船票。怎么样？哥哥我也不欺负人，这个价格算是公道了。”

之前周九良也在黑市打听过价钱了，李鹤东开的价确实不算离谱，“没问题，”他答应下来，“钱都好说，那等过几天我就让人送他们过去。”

“你们还不一块儿来？”

周九良道，“嗯，我们家里人口多，还得收拾收拾，他们情况紧急就先走。”

“行罢，”李鹤东道，“落脚的地方你们选好了吗？走是容易，可是到了地方去哪儿也是个事儿。”

“东哥这样说，应该是有建议了？”周九良闻弦音知雅意。

李鹤东“嗐”了一声，“我哪有什么建议，就是有个想法儿，跟你们也有点儿关系，想跟你讨论讨论。”

“您说。”

随即李鹤东便说了他的想法，他建议周九良他们去波士顿落脚，虽然谁都知道美国华国人最多的地方是旧金山。

“但是那个地方，说实话，我们广东这边去的劳工多，都是被骗过去或者卖过去干苦力的，没什么赚头。”李鹤东道，“再一个就是纽约，那地方欧洲不少人去。我为什么建议你们去波士顿呢，那个城市靠海，白人多，也足够发达。”他顿了顿给周九良一点消化的时间，“我是这么想的，我们家的生意我想你大概也都了解，我和谢金都离不开这边，船开到美国一直没有稳妥的自己人接手，所以我们想让老弟你来做那边的联络人。”

李鹤东继续道，“当然了，咱们明算账，该是多少就是多少，公司开起来是你的，我们就是需要个信得过的人来接手东西，到时候咱们分账。你意下如何？”

周九良沉吟，“说实话，东哥，你这个提议我很心动。不过话说回来，这不是个小事，容我考虑考虑。”

“应该的，”李鹤东是个爽快人，“如果你答应，船票我来给你办，一分钱都不要你的。如果你不答应，那也没关系，咱还按规矩来！”

“东哥仗义，”周九良诚心赞叹，“小弟一定认真考虑，尽快给你答复。”

“诶——不用着急，这是大事，好好考虑。”

此时天已经晚了，孟鹤堂哄睡了两个儿子，过来的时候正好赶上周九良电话的后半段。他虽然听不到对方说了什么，不过从周九良的话里也能猜出一二，知道自家出国是势在必行的了。

等周九良挂上电话，孟鹤堂抓着他的手问，“怎么样？”

周九良揉揉自己紧锁的眉心，随后三根手指比了个“三”，“三箱金条，给杨九郎做一个新身份然后安排船送他们去美国。”

“去哪里？”

“这个还要再商量，”周九良把刚才电话的内容跟孟鹤堂说了，“我得跟饼哥还有九熙商量商量这个事儿。”

孟鹤堂追问，“那如果答应了，咱们岂不是跟他们绑到一块儿了？算不算也是黑帮了？”

“想什么呢？”周九良被他逗笑了，捏捏他的手，“自然是不算了，就算是合伙儿，咱们也是和谢家船运合作，不是和黑云帮。”

“哦，”孟鹤堂放下新来，当了一辈子普通老百姓，还是有点不能接受忽然变成黑帮成员呢，“那你是怎么想的？”

周九良靠在沙发上闭上眼睛，孟鹤堂起身跪坐在他大腿上给他揉太阳穴，过了一会儿周九良开头到，“我觉得也不是不行。”

“怎么说？”

“咱们这一去算是抛家舍业没跟没基，说白了，除了钱和人什么都带不走，不过能跟谢家搭上，咱们初来乍到能在当地混开的快一点。”他扶住孟鹤堂的腰，“说白了是个互利互惠的事儿，他们需要那边有信得过的人长期在，咱们需要在那边能快速站住脚，是双赢。”

“有这等好事？”孟鹤堂疑惑，“这里头不会有陷阱罢？”

周九良摇头，拉下他的手放在自己手中把玩，“这倒不会，咱家这点儿钱人家还看不上，没什么好坑的。上次我跟他们做的那笔生意还不错，是敞亮人，”他顿了一下忽然想起来，“而且那谢家太太还认识你呢，听过你的戏。”

“我？”孟鹤堂惊讶，“还有这回事？”

“是啊，”周九良抱着他晃了晃，“说不好人家跟我谈合作，我还是沾了你的光呢。”

孟鹤堂失笑，“那怎么可能，这种大事哪里会是因为我呢。”

周九良把脸埋进孟鹤堂的怀里，两个人都不说话了，静静地依偎着，过了一阵儿周九良问，“儿子睡了？”

“睡了，”孟鹤堂摸摸他的侧脸，“这都几点了。”

“来，”周九良直起身，和孟鹤堂一起站起来，“我去看看他俩，咱们也该睡了。”

一夜无话，转天周九良就和尚九熙开了碰头会，烧饼也来了，自从京城出了那档子事儿之后，他的买卖现在是彻底不用管了，所幸他也就收拾了东西，带着曹鹤阳和孩子们回了天津卫。

三人在书房里呆了一整个下午，孟鹤堂跟曹鹤阳和何九华说了昨天电话里的消息，然后三人一起去了杨公馆，把结果告诉张云雷和杨九郎。

“没问题，”杨九郎答应得很干脆，“我已经派人去盯着那边的动静了，也去牢里提了个跟我身形差不多的死刑犯，到时候就让他假扮成我。”

孟鹤堂点头，“那好，事情一定要办得周密，不要走路一点儿风声。”

“放心罢，”杨九郎道，然后他看了看满脸忧心的张云雷，咬咬牙还是跟孟鹤堂道，“我想先让磊磊去你家住，我怕到时候场面混乱保护不周全。”

孟鹤堂看向张云雷，问他，“你怎么想？”

张云雷绷着脸，“从我本心讲，我不放心放他自己一个人，可是我也怕给他添乱。但是我又担心，如果我不在家，对方会不会发现事有反常，会有更加不可预料的行动。”

“磊磊说的也有道理，”何九华道，“不是没有这样的可能。”

曹鹤阳问杨九郎，“你有没有具体消息了？对方会在哪天动手？等快到日子了，你俩假装吵一架，然后磊磊生气回娘家去找孟儿不就得了。”

这倒是个简单粗暴的办法，熟悉杨九郎的人都知道他有一位金屋藏娇的宝贝儿，而且这位脾气还不是很好，两个人吵架拌嘴也是常有的事儿。

“到时候你在院子里一撒泼，”曹鹤阳拍拍张云雷，“尽量找人多的钟点儿。然后你，”他又指指杨九郎，“就跟他吵架，把他起跑，就齐活了。这事儿不难吧？”

确实不难，而且这样完全不会惹人怀疑，对方还很有可能认为杨九郎这个时候一定心情低落生气，更容易得手。

“那就这么办吧。”张云雷道，“撒泼谁不会啊，看我的。”

三人回到家，那三个也商量好了，决定答应李鹤东的合作要求。既然都做好决定了，那就要开始着手收拾东西。

家里的下人们也要安置好，孟鹤堂问孙九芳和小梅是跟着走还是留下。

“太太，我跟您走！”孙九芳道，之前孟鹤堂给他和跟着周九良办事的郭霄汉定了亲，本来说转过年来就成亲的，现在出了这档子事，他和郭霄汉商量过了，都跟着主家走。

孟鹤堂“小梅呢？”

小梅咬唇，眼里噙着泪，“太太，我爹娘还在乡下，我，我不能跟您走……

他说着就哭了出来，一边抹脸一边流泪，“太太，我舍不得您。呜呜呜……您是我见过最好的主子了……”

除了跟在身边儿的这两个，其他人就都不带着了，烧饼和曹鹤阳那边也就带一个翠翠和那个哑嗓子的老管家周叔。孟鹤堂和周九良亲自去了趟春来班，想说服孟桥思跟他们一块儿走。

不过孟桥思不同意，老头死倔，“我都黄土埋半截儿的人了，跟你们走了我就真的死外头了！不成不成，我不去，我就在这儿。”

“爹！”孟鹤堂急得要命，“我要走了，您留在这儿干嘛啊？我不在了以后谁给您养老送终啊？图这块地儿都啥用？再说了，我可不是一个人儿走，你外孙子我也带走，你想好了啊，不跟我走往后可都看不着孩子了！”

父子两个车轱辘话说了一天，最后孟桥思被孟鹤堂说得没话说了，徒弟们也来劝，让他跟着去享福，直到夜里，才把老爷子说动了。

接下来的日子忙碌到没空因为要远离故国故土而伤感，小孩子什么都不知道，听大人说要搬家了也不以为意。孟鹤堂有条不紊地指挥下人收拾着家里的东西，粗重的家伙事儿一概不要，主要就是些金银细软。他们的铺子也都出手了，货品都留下了，想着到了那边兴许还能卖一卖，那些洋人都稀罕华国的好东西。

没过几天就到了杨九郎算准的日子，他和张云雷按照曹鹤阳的主意演了一出戏，然后张云雷就跑到周家大宅来投奔孟鹤堂。杨九郎亲自上门来接也铩羽而归，当天晚上就有人趁夜进了杨公馆刺杀。

因为安排得及时，杨九郎就这么假死了，在刺杀之后，他趁夜色又回到了周家，随后带着张云雷和李九春一块儿去的广州。李九春是杨家的家生子，他的丈夫前两年跟着杨九郎打仗死了，杨九郎从小那他当半个哥哥。

事情都如计划好的那样，一直到站在码头上，孟鹤堂才恍惚间忽然有了这辈子都再也回不来了的悲凉之感。他回头像北方眺望，想看一眼他这二十多年的人生一直生长的地方，他知道，从此以后他就再也见不到了。

“别哭，”周九良用手擦掉他脸上的泪珠，“别哭，以后也许我们还能回来。”

这时，孟鹤堂才发现他哭了，他将头靠在周九良的肩上，无声地流着泪，和他紧紧依偎，“还好还有你，有你在，去哪儿我都不怕了。”

周九良抱紧他，“我们永远都不分开。”

临上船前，李鹤东和谢金来送他们，李鹤东确实曾经听过孟鹤堂唱戏，“那是好些年前了，我去过一趟天津卫，当时那边儿的人就说，‘这可是我们天津卫最好的角儿，您听听，保管是这个！’”

他竖起大拇指，笑着问孟鹤堂，“当年那出戏实在是好，这么多年我都念念不忘，今儿能不能请您唱两句，算是满足我一个心愿。”

“这有什么难的，”孟鹤堂笑道，“您当年听的是哪一出啊？”

“哎呀，”李鹤东回想，“好像是贵妃醉酒罢。”

“好，”孟鹤堂道，“那我给您来两句。”

他便在这码头边的茶楼里给李鹤东唱了一小段，听罢，李鹤东鼓掌，“就是这个味儿！”

有再多的话要说，再多的不舍要留恋，上船的这一刻还是到了，他们的船舱是一等舱，轮船很大，有很多要上船的人和货物，周九良和孟鹤堂他们与谢金李鹤东夫夫告别，一家人上了船，从此远离故国，不知何处是家乡。

1980年，京城。

今天有一位美国华侨要来，听说他是当年大买办周家的后代，后来举家出国，在抗日战争的时期，他们家一直在国外支援我军，帮忙运送物资，传送消息，是非常有名的爱国红色商人。

跟着领带来接人的年轻秘书不禁有些紧张，这还是他第一次接待这样重要的人物。听说来的是周家这一代的家主，听说了国家改革开放，需要招商引资，人家立刻就和中央联系，表达了愿意帮助国家发展的意愿。领导们对这个事都重视极了，一定不能出一丁点差错。

飞机降落，悬梯缓缓放下，从里面走出来一名身带杀伐之气的年轻男人，要说年轻也不算太年轻，秘书估计他有三十多岁的样子，身穿西装，戴着金边眼镜。他身边的应该是他的太太，一眼望去便是一位不可多得的美人，更为难得的是这位太太竟然也是东方面孔。小秘书心中惊讶，他还以为这位华侨先生会娶以为洋人太太呢。

周琦珏与太太汪润下了飞机之后与前来接待他们的商务部领导握手打招呼，随后一行人坐车离开机场，前往安排好下榻的国宾馆。

商务部长十分客气，“非常感谢您能这么快回国，帮助国家发展。”

“这是应该的，”周琦珏的声音有些低沉，“回国一直是我祖辈的心愿，当年我的祖父母无奈出国，不过他们一直心怀祖国，在任何祖国需要我们的时候，我的家族都会挺身而出。”

“是的是的，周老先生夫夫与朱老先生夫夫当年对国家的帮助是巨大的，而且是意义极为重要的，国家会永远记得周家的拳拳爱国之心。”

出国已经将近五十多年，周九良与孟鹤堂也已经成为了八十多岁的耄耋老人，可是他们一直记得自己的故土在哪里，并且一直希望还能回来看看。

现在，这个愿望，很快便能实现了。

他们的一生经历了这个国家在历史上最深刻的痛楚，一生走过无数风风雨雨，最美好的，便是还有彼此相伴。

（完）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🌻安排他们出国是我的私心，因为人物的身份设定，孟孟是戏子还嫁过洋人，小周烧饼九熙都是资本家，九郎是军阀，这样的身份如果留在国内，到了WG时期他们一定不会有好下场的，所以我让他们走了，避免那样的痛苦。我私心想让他们在经历了人生的早期苦难之后就能平安顺遂，喜乐优雅地过完一生。而且他们走了也不是对国家的情况不闻不问，而是积极地发挥自己的能量帮助国家抗战，虽然人不在国内，但是心意是一样的。
> 
> 🌻两个月的连载，感谢大家一路追文的陪伴！《滚楼》的故事就到此为止啦，请期待其他的故事吧！接下来会把几个积攒的一发完搞完，然后开新坑，同时填🐱🐰和小苹果老师，希望大家继续支持我（鞠躬）！
> 
> ————————————————————
> 
> 🚀文档下载版已在【爱发电】上架，《滚楼》全文+1不公开🚗番外（就是说这个🚗不会在老福特和AO3发布，是付费版的福利）  
> 🚀下载链接在这里→https://afdian.net/p/a096ee5a973d11eaa98452540025c377

**Author's Note:**

> https://afdian.net/@mulong  
> ↑爱发电，可获取我的文档下载


End file.
